What happens in Mexico stays in Mexico
by Lettyisag
Summary: Sienna O'Connor. She was an adrenaline addict, erratic, fickle, sometimes regarded as not entirely right in the head. Often thought as the trouble maker, people believed it would be best to not challenge her. How does she deal with the first man who takes it upon himself to show her that sometimes, taking the high road is okay and falling in love...well...that's natural?
1. Gratitude - A Concept

MEXICO

Sienna O'Connor like her brother, Brian, was an utter car addict. Maybe it was in the genes, maybe they just liked the same stuff growing up, but cars; they were their version of a modern day miracle.

After helping her brother in Miami, she left L.A to go and see the street racing in Mexico. It was fun; she met new people – won new cars; which was her version of a modern day heaven.

The best part was the after-party of every race, the perfect place to unwind and witness trouble. That was the main motive, anyway. Today was definitely no different.

"Sienna!" Camerón had screamed from within the party, silencing the whole room.

Camerón was part-time friend, part-time enemy. Sienna and he met over the summer when she won the first of many cars from him. They fight, they party – but they mainly fight.

Sienna immediately rolled her eyes at the sound of Camerón's overbearing voice "What now?" She said turning around to face him.

"¿Le diste a Fenix mi carro?"(You gave Fenix my car?)Camerón had accused angrily, his fingers hovering over his holster, feeling the urge to shoot her.

Suddenly, a man piped up out of nowhere. Sienna vaguely remembered him as Hector. "Is this man bothering you? Don't worry babe, I'll sort it out"

Nothing made Sienna more angry then men who bite more than they can chew. She had only known him for a couple of weeks, and she knew that he was infatuated with her since they first met. She also knew that no person is stupid enough to engage in a fight with Camerón; especially when it came to cars… and Sienna.

"Oh my God, Hector. Shut up. I can deal-"

"It's okay babe. Whatever this man wants to say to you, he can say it to me" Hector had said walking dauntlessly to Camerón. She couldn't even question his use of the word 'babe' and she certainly did not want to question this temporary moment of chivalry.

"Why is it that every man thinks he can fight God for a woman?" Gisele, Sienna's friend had commented.

"He's gonna run out of this place in a few minutes, just watch" Sienna muttered.

Sienna met Gisele when Gisele was hiring some drivers for her boss Braga, but ended up finding a party-freak of a girl who loved a bit of adrenaline. Fair enough to say they both met their other half. Ever since, they both had met up at least 4 times a week purely so they could let loose and have as much fun as they could have.

Camerón raised an eyebrow at Sienna who shrugged her shoulders accordingly. What was she supposed to do? She'll just have to deal with Camerón afterwards. He'll be easy to pacify, all he needed was an 'it won't happen again' apology and a drink to ease the pain of his car going to his enemy. Fighting with Camerón wasn't anything unusual and Sienna was keen to end this argument as swiftly as she could so she could get back to partying.

"Listen, coño. You don't want to do this" Camerón had said approaching Hector.

Hector took a step backwards, realising his mistake. Looking back at Sienna, he dashed out of the room before a finger was raised.

"And just like that, ten toes and they run away" Sienna had remarked taking a step closer to Camerón. "The thing is, Camerón. I won that car. I can do whatever the fuck I want with it, you stupid bitch. It's not even a serious thing. Why do you have to make it such a big issue, Camerón?"

"¿Como se dice en Inglés?" Camerón had angrily commented, "I'm going to kill you" He said stepping closer to Sienna.

The room was so silent that if a pin would drop, it would have sounded like a grenade exploding. The atmosphere was engulfed with tension as a standoff between Sienna and Camerón became very quickly a real possibility.

"I'm sure we don't need to take it this far" A British voice interrupted.

Audible groans were heard from both Gisele and Sienna as they realised that another man came in between her business. Sienna turned around to address the cocky man. He look visibly unfazed with the tensions within the whole room, almost as if he was ignorant in the fact that this could very well be a shoot out. Checking out the guy, Sienna realised that he was actually incredibly attractive with his lean, muscular figure that ever so slightly leanton the island that it almost compensated for his lack of brain.

"I'm sorry. Did… did you see what happened to" Sienna paused, looking back at Gisele for help as she had forgotten the coño's name.

"Hector" Gisele piped in perfectly

"Hector? Please, don't embarrass yourself further and just… let me deal with one asshole at a time. Besides he says he's going to kill me all time – he's full of shit" Sienna had advised. "This douchebag has no balls, it's fine. You can go away"

"Sienna, watch your mouth or I swear" Camerón had threatened from behind her.

The mysterious man walked over to Sienna with an attitude that looked as if he was dealing with a bunch of children.

He placed his arm on Sienna's shoulder and turned her to face Camerón. "I'm sure you both can deal with this ridiculous excuse for an argument."

"Who is this? Sienna, I am sick and tired of all the men in your life who try and fight for your ass." Camerón said in an exasperated tone. "They run away. All the time. I can never have a decent fight with your men"

"First things first, asshole. Don't get excited – you're such a pussy, that gun probably isn't even loaded. You wanna try play me? -" Sienna started.

"Sienna. Don't make things worse, just bless it and lets go" Gisele warned, realising that despite the fact that Sienna and Camerón always have their moments – this began to seem like it would actually turn out into a fight. Both of their egos were way too big to not fight tonight.

"I agree" The man piped up after a short hiatus from the shouting match.

"Shut up. I will say whatever the fuck I want to this asshole." Sienna said looking back at Camerón.

Camerón could not take the repeated insults anymore from Sienna, raising his fist; he attempted a swing at Sienna. In a flash, Sienna was violently thrust to the other side of the room, knocking down some spectators on the way. Recovering, she watched as Camerón and the man threw punches at each other. With a huge blow to his body, Camerón ended up colliding with the drinks table, smashing the glasses to pieces as they fell on the floor. Camerón reached for his gun but the man had twisted his hand before he could get to it.

Cries of shock erupted within the room, not because of the violence that was occurring, but because of the fact that this was the first time someone other than Sienna was fighting Camerón.

Sienna stood shell shocked in the midst of it all. She's only met a few men in life who had enough balls to fight men like Camerón; she was impressed. But before she could fully admire the courage of this mysterious guy, Camerón was on the floor, beaten and bruised.

The man looked at Sienna with a triumphant face,whereas his body language showed that he was at ease. She stared back at him with a confused look at what he needed to be congratulated for. Thank you for this unnecessary fight? Thank you for doing what I would have done anyway?

"Aren't you going to say anything?" The man said, essentially demanding approval from her.

"I don't need anybody to fight anybody for me. I have my brother for that, nobody else. You didn't have to get yourself involved. You officially have an asshole who knows other assholes up your ass." Sienna explained, illustrating the fact that she detested men like that. "Man, get your ass out of here before I give you a beating" She finished, dismissing the man as she walked over to help Camerón up.

"The name's Owen, by the way" Owen had informed

"The thing is, I don't give a shit whether you were Di Caprio. Get the fuck out of here" Sienna said, shaking her head while she was offering Camerón her hand, which he gratefully accepted.

Sienna didn't understand what was meant by the term 'gratitude', and it would soon come to haunt her.

 **AN: hey guys! Okay, there's not many Owen fanfics out there and i really wanted to write one! Seriously, let me know if you like it or not, your opinion counts so much.**

 **Thank you for reading, see you soon X**


	2. Competition - A Concept

The afternoon after was excruciating painful for Sienna. Gisele would not stop teasing Sienna about her 'knight in shining armour'. They both were out walking aimlessly through the streets hoping to find something entertaining to do. For now, the two were talking – which was a death sentence for Sienna, seeing as the most embarrassing thing happened to her the night before.

She wanted to forget that somebody else saved her ass, but Gisele would not let her get over it.

"I just find it hilarious that something my brother wouldn't even do; a random man did-"

"-He's not random. His name's Owen, remember?" Gisele interrupted. "I found out that a man who matches Owen's description has been helping out Braga recently"

"So he's also involved in the drug's business. Wow, definitely my knight in shining armour, Gisele" Sienna sarcastically exclaimed.

"What you trying to say about the business? That's my job, girlfriend."

"I'm just saying! He's helping Braga! Who the hell even is this guy?" Sienna said looking at Gisele as if she hand answered. Gisele shook her head defeated by the mysteriousness of this Owen person. Sienna sighed, angry with herself for not controlling the situation and calm down Camerón. She realised that she had instigated her embarrassment by being horrible to Camerón. Turning back away from Gisele, she felt her shoulder banging onto someone else.

If you hadn't noticed from Sienna's personality, she was easily annoyed.

"Sorry for bumping into you" Sienna mockingly said, stopping at her tracks wanting to confront the person. Gisele cursed silently; frustrated that Sienna can't go five minutes without causing trouble for herself. The man who bumped into Sienna turned around in a cool, calm position. Sienna's eyes widened as she realised that the man was no other than Owen. "You!" She cried

Owen gave her a condescending look, scoffed and turned back around. Sienna was absolutely gobsmacked. Did he just out-sass her? What was the protocol for this? How do you respond? Damn, he looked so good walking away from her though. Did she just meet her maker?  
Sienna didn't realise the length of time she took calculating her next move until Gisele interrupted her master plan.  
"Sienna. Can we go already? Let's just go see Camerón. He's more entertaining than walking around here"

She had nothing to say. For the first time in a long time, Sienna O'Connor had absolutely nothing to say. She had to think carefully about her next move. Maybe she should just ignore him whenever he's around, be the bigger person and act as if he didn't exist. _I rebuke in the name of my street cred._ Oh no. Sienna O'Connor does not take threats to her image lightly; she needed to figure out how she was going to deal with this man. This mysterious, handsome, dashing man. But for now, she needed to retreat. "Yeah. Let's go"

"Dude that guy hurt me so bad" Camerón had began complaining. It was only a few minutes that Gisele and Sienna entered his apartment and he already had a list of complains that he needed to vocalise. His apartment was a typical bachelor's pad, his entertainment centre the main attraction of his apartment. The one thing that had always intrigued Sienna whenever she would visit him is the fact that he never had any clothes lying about. She had her entire wardrobe lying about at her own apartment yet Camerón was tidy. She was convinced his _abuelita_ was the only reason why this place was so damn tidy.

"Come on Camerón. Stop acting, we both know that you've been hurt worse" Sienna sighed, slightly offended by the fact that a random stranger could make him complain.

"Sienna. This guy is such a g. Did you see how he brushed you aside and you fell-"

"Yeah, Gisele. I didn't fall. I was shocked and my head wasn't straight"

"Whatever. You fell. Anyway, seriously, if Braga has this guy on his side. He's untouchable" Gisele declared

"All the more reason why we should get rid of him. If he's planning on staying, I promise, he is going to make life so much worse-"

"-For you"

"Damn right. I'm not having this random dude turn up and change things about. Braga's already got me on my toes and I don't need another guy to fight" Sienna had always thought of herself as the _de facto_ protector of these streets. She had ensured that the drugs Braga was leaking into her home went back to where they came from. Because of her dedication to making sue Braga doesn't make any money locally, he decided to start selling in the US. For Sienna, even though it made him more money - it was progress enough. The kids would be able to focus on their education and childhood without the presence of drug dealers breathing down her throat. If Owen was going to mess with that and put the drugs back on the streets - she was going to fight back.

"Let's talk to him. Tell him that Braga is a bad person to be in business with" Camerón suggested to the girls.

Gisele immediately stood up sighing, "I'm a conflict of interest, I should leave"

"Tell Braga he's a prick, thanks" Sienna asked sarcastically smiling at her best friend.

Gisele rolled her eyes and then shook her head. Sienna was beyond immature and it really got on her nerves sometimes because fights could be avoided if she just stopped instigating and making people angry. It was hard enough working for Braga and being best friends with Sienna, Gisele really didn't need the extra worry. "I'll see you guys later"

After Gisele left, silence fell between the two frenemies. Camerón was focused on the icepack in his head whereas Sienna was much too focused on the scenes of last night. All she could think about was his attitude. How can a person do so much damage yet be so... elegant? She then remembered his face and body, how he had lean, muscular figure and a jaw dropping, damn near perfect face. He was definitely attractive.

Suddenly, pulling her away from her train of thoughts, Camerón repeated in a much more upset tone, "He hurt me so bad" while holding his stomach with his arm. Exasperated with his dramatic behaviour, Sienna scoffed and threw a pillow at him. Miraculously catching the pillow, Camerón placed it on his stomach, groaning "Sienna! My body"

"You're so dramatic. God!"

 **AN: Let me know what you guys think by reviewing or even PMing. .2017; yes this is an OC X Owen fanfiction :)**

 **Favourite + Follow + Review!**


	3. Anger - A Concept

**AN: I was thinking of wrapping up the exposition to these guys in Mexico in a few chapters, maybe chapter 6/7? That means that these chapters are going to be super-duper long. Which basically means it's going to be 2000 words LOL. That way we can finally meet Tej and Roman (my faves) THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS. IT MEANS THE MOST.**

3 DAYS LATER

"Sienna. Why do you always do this to me?" Luis sighed, reluctantly handing over his car keys to a triumphant Sienna.

"Why do you always speak English? Some things just can't be answered" Sienna laughingly said as she threw her new car keys to a friend of hers. Sienna didn't even remotely like Luis' car. It was bulky, out-dated and he tried to pimp it up but it just looked like a hot mess. This was the usual whenever she would win a car race; it had seemed like all the decent cars in Mexico was visually appalling, so she'd just give the cars to her friends or whichever spectators looked like they liked the car.

Turning around from the mass of people, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glimpse of the man she had been looking for. Her mouth curled into a smirk as she walked over to Owen Shaw. Owen looked at ease - it always had seemed like the man had no worries at all. Always chilled, always content and always suave.

"I heard you were looking for me" Owen said, hands in his jeans pockets looking cooly at Sienna. She looked back at him with her fierce brown eyes, determined to show the newcomer who really was the boss around here.

"I was" She confirmed. Owen then turned around around towards the long, narrow road of little, local shops. Ushering her to join him, they both started walking.

"Why's that?" He asked.

Inhaling loudly, Sienna began. "I need you to stay away from Braga"

"Braga? Don't worry about Braga, he's literally nothing to me" Owen reassured. This declaration was completely unexpected to Sienna. She had thought he would say the complete opposite, even endorse him .

"Wait, what?" She said stopping in her tracks, blinking in confusion. Owen also stopped too, facing Sienna.

"Sienna, right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah" She didn't understand. What was his purpose here then? What was going on?

"Listen to me, sweetheart. I don't care what Braga is doing here locally, I'm just helping him... expand his branches, let's say" Owen explained to the baffled young woman in front of him.

"So you won't get involved in whatever happens, or help him get the drugs out in the streets?" Sienna asked with a tone that could almost be inferred as threatening.

"No. I don't think I want to get involved with whatever you are doing" Owen confessed as he started to walk again.

Sienna could have contested, start an argument - question him on what he had meant by that. But, she wasn't stupid. It was very clear to her that Owen had much bigger power than all of the cartels combined. "Good" She simply replied.

Turning back around to go to her car, Owen suddenly asked, "Hey! Why are you so mean?" Her eyebrows raised in astonishment. Looking back at him, she did the same thing he did to her. She gave him an even bigger condescending look, scoffed and walked away.

On the way home, Sienna could not stop thinking about Owen. She was almost relieved that he had wanted nothing to do with what Braga was doing in the streets. She was glad he wasn't involved, for the wrong reasons. She should have been happy that she wouldn't have had extra people to argue with but she was much more glad of the fact that he wasn't evil.

Owen wasn't planning on escaping her mind soon...

TWO WEEKS LATER.

It was weird, Owen was a nice human being. He got along with most of the neighbours in the town, Sienna was almost jealous with his popularity. Everywhere she had went, there were talks about the mysterious Owen Shaw, handsome and kind - at least, that's what Camerón's _abuelita_ says every time she visits.

Camerón, Gisele and Sienna were at the local bar - Owen was there too but he was mingling with other people. The trio were sitting on the stools, watching Alejandro the bartender do his crazy, awesome tricks with all the alcohol. Sienna felt bitter. Angrily chewing on the nuts that Alejandro had gave her, she wondered why everyone had liked Owen. Apparently, saving Sienna about a month ago was incredibly heroic of him. The older generation of the town was (According to _abuelita_ ) glad that there was someone to stop Sienna's 'wild, irresponsible behaviour'. Every now and then she would catch his glance and send him a threatening glare and he would respond with a sweet smile. She hated that. She hated the reserved, diplomatic manner he had possessed. Gisele's intel had said that Owen was a fearsome figure, the CIA, DEO were all in his pockets. Yet, why wasn't he acting like that?

All of a sudden, a rough tap on her shoulder had jerked Sienna out of her disgruntled thoughts. Whipping her head around to see the latest victim of her anger - she saw the familiar faces of Braga's men.

"Felix, Lito, what are you doing here?" Gisele had said, her voice filled with tension and worry.

"Stay out of this, Gisele. Braga wants to speak to Sienna. Outside" Lito had warned. The two tall, henchmen had stared directly at Sienna. The room went silent, everybody was eager to see what Sienna would do. She stood up confidently, not a hint of fear or worry present anywhere around her. Braga didn't frighten Sienna, nobody had frightened her.

Gisele immediately protested, "Sienna, what are you doing?". Camerón had raised his arm quickly, stopping Gisele from talking. Following the men out of the bar, she didn't expect to be stopped for a second time. Owen had quickly grasped her arm, face full of confusion and worry.

"Sienna, will you be okay?"

She was relieved that he didn't stop her, or try and dictate what was going to happen that night. Nodding in confirmation, Owen had reluctantly let her go.

"Sienna O'Connor. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Braga had loudly questioned as she approached the menacing man.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Braga" She simply replied.

Braga approached her as he laughed. "You don't know what I'm talking about? Don't think I don't know that you're the reason why I have a shortage of drivers recently"

"It's not my fault people think you're an asshole, is it?"

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of my business"

"I thought I told you to stay away from these streets. You didn't think that I knew you were trying to get the guys I race with to drive for you? It's never going to happen"

"I will put a motherfucking bullet in your head, bitch"

"Whatever you say, Braga" Sienna turned around and walked back into the bar.

Braga's threat had made her incredibly angry, she couldn't think clearly as her heart thumped with adrenaline. How did he find out? She could have died today because of her sloppy work.

In a flash, Braga stormed into the bar. Sienna could hear his gun cock. Turning around to face him, she wasn't in the mood to play gun games.

"I will end you" Braga vowed as the gun was aimed at her forehead. Dauntlessly stepping forward, Sienna stood face to face with Braga as she felt the cold tip of the gun meet her forehead.

"Do it" She challenged, her heart and mind were the complete opposite of what she had been projecting externally. She wasn't ready to die. She had so much to do, like get her friend Mia and her brother Brian together. She had so many things to accomplish in her life, she also felt uneasy with the fact that she could die before her mother. But, begging for her life wasn't what she was taught. She wasn't a coward and she certainly wasn't the type to beg.

"Enough" Owen had shouted, as the room had gasped quietly at the sound of his frightening, angry tone of his voice. Braga and Sienna stood still, firmly rooted at the same position.

"Braga. Put the gun down" Owen commanded. This was the side of Owen Shaw that everyone had yet to see. Sienna quickly realised why he was so powerful, he had a voice that would make anybody do anything. Braga's hand started to show signs of retreat. Sienna took this opportunity to taunt him.

"Do what he says, Braga. Little bitch"

"Sienna!" Owen angrily screamed. "Stop it" She had no control of her body as her mouth suddenly shut. Now, she was fuming. She wasn't expecting to be obeying orders from this... nobody. She hated being downplayed in front of much more powerful people than her. Especially Braga; the man who she was so close to belittling. She _hated_ Braga and she despised the fact that she wasn't the alpha in this situation. She was furious at Owen for getting himself involved in her problems again. She had figured he would have learned his lesson, and she thought he genuinely meant what he said at the race. Sienna painfully watched as Braga put down his gun and walked away from the bar. Audible sighs of relief was heard as the room was glad that there would be no bloodshed today.

"Sienna, what were you thinking?" Owen had questioned. With a ming engulfed with anger, Sienna rapidly turned to Camerón who looked back helplessly.

"Pass me your gun?" She whispered so only he could hear. Camerón was undoubtedly scared of what Sienna may do with the gun, but he was much more scared of her wrath. Reluctantly handing the gun, Sienna swiftly aimed at the gun at Owen. He immediately raised his hands up attempting to show her that he simply wanted peace.

"Get involved in my motherfucking business again, Owen. I will not hesitate to pump you full of lead. Do you understand?"

Owen nodded in agreement.

Sienna tossed the gun to Camerón who had miraculously caught it. The room watched quietly as they saw Sienna storm out of the bar.

 **AN: What do you think? Is it a good idea to give you long chapters with more things happening? Let me know if you liked this or not x**


	4. Tranquility - A Concept

**an: get ready for some 0-100 in terms of Sienna and Owen's relationship!**

TWO MONTHS LATER

Stubborn and all its' synonyms would be the perfect way to describe Sienna. No one could ever understand what entitlement Sienna thought she had for her to be so difficult.

Which is why Sienna was sitting alone at the local bar, clutching a stab wound she had got only 10 minutes ago with a drink in her other hand; all because she didn't trust government facilities.

"Sienna, por favor, you need to get that checked out" Alejandro, the bartender said in a thick accent.

"Baby. Just keep the drinks coming in, don't worry about me" Sienna advised. Dropping her glass onto the island, she played around with it, bored and in pain. Abruptly, the door swung open and it was none other than Owen Shaw. Sienna rolled her eyes, anticipating the lecture she was going to receive in a moment when he saw the wound. She quickly signalled to Alejandro for a refill, so she could at least numb the lecture away. He quickly took a seat next to her and asked Alejandro for a Bourbon. Taking a quick glance at Sienna, he saw the blood and took no mind of it at first and then he did a double take and his face had a horrified expression.

Sienna and Owen had a complicated relationship. If that was what you would call it. After the confrontation with Braga, Sienna was forced to apologise to Owen. Camerón's _abuelia_ had warned that if she didn't, she wasn't allowed to have _abuelita's_ famous chilli. So she did end up apologising - she was prepared to lose her ego for the sake of great food. They got along really well, Owen would join Gisele, Camerón and Sienna with whatever stupidity they were planning on doing that day. Camerón and Owen had begun to have a cute bromance, never seeming to appear apart. Sienna had felt herself almost liking Owen. There were moments where the two of them were almost happy. It was weird, Sienna hadn't realised just how much the newcomer had meant to her in such a quick time. They knew they both liked each other, there was no doubt in both of their heads that there was an attraction towards each other.

"Sienna. What are you doing?" Owen asked, knowing exactly what she was doing. Sometimes, he could never comprehend what exactly he saw in her. Maybe he liked the fact that she was weird in her own special way. She's dauntless, not afraid of a fight, and she didn't need anyone to take care of her. In this moment however, he was completely dazzled that his heart actually took a liking to this generously fucked up girl.

"Can't you see?" Sienna said turning around so her wound was fully viewable. "I'm holding my wound so I don't get blood everywhere" In exasperation, she spun back around to her drink, muttering "Jesus".

"Honey" He began, edging his seat closer to hers. "Go to a hospital"

"I'm not going to a hospital, Owen"

"Why not?"

Just like that, Sienna took a swig of her drink and replied, "Because, fuck the establishment. That's why"

Owen then placed his arm around her body, trying his hardest to maybe get her to listen to him through affection. "Baby, I completely agree with you. Fuck the establishment, but you're going to die"

She then turned back to him and with the most philosophical tone she could muster, she said, "If that's the way I have to go"

Owen couldn't believe his ears. Was the girl genuinely ready to die, just so she doesn't have to go a hospital? What had she been doing all this time when she got hurt? Pray to the car Gods that her wound would miraculously heal? "I can stitch you up" He said, getting up out of his seat. He ushered Sienna out of her seat who had reluctantly agreed, groaning her way to his car from the immense pain.

"I don't understand you at all? You could've called saying that you were bleeding and in pain" Owen said slamming his front door to his house shut. Hearing his lecture throughout the car journey was enough to make anybody want to curl into a ball and die. Not wanting to respond, she took refuge on his coach, giving her a perfect location to curl into a ball and die.

Focusing on her breathing and trying to channel her pain, all Sienna could hear in the background was clattering and Owen talking to himself about how irresponsible and immature she was. She smiled slightly, a small part of her somewhat happy that there was someone that was worrying about her health. Sienna was so grateful that Owen was around in her life; he was perfect. He finally understood that she didn't need a babysitter, she was a lone ranger and he didn't care. He respected her whacky, sometimes stupid decisions (maybe not this particular one), and she relished on the fact that he never assumed that she liked him. He never made a move on her because of assumptions or his own personal ego. He was great.

Finding the first-aid kit and a bottle of alcohol with the highest percentage, Owen grabbed a chair and sat closely opposite Sienna.

"I have no disinfectant, so alcohol will have to do. If you had gone to a hospital like a normal person, you'd have the proper treatment. But, you're here with me – so don't complain about the pain" Owen had informed, sorting out the things needed to stitch her wound up. With one arm, he pulled her body upright and then placed her horizontally on the coach. He then delicately moved her hand that was covering the wound away and put his arm just above her head. "Sorry" He quickly said, as he poured the alcohol over her wound. In a flash, Sienna's body jolted up and her hand rose up and grabbed his arm, moaning in pain and using his arm as an outlet for the agony that she was experiencing. He gently caressed her head, calming her nerves down. "Nothing like a bit of tissue damage to kick your night off" Owen muttered, knowing that the alcohol wasn't exactly the greatest method to kill the bacteria. He felt stupendously sorry for Sienna, as she looked like she was engulfed in pain. His heart yearned to stop her torment, but he also knew that the best way to do this was get her stitched up. "You alright?" He asked after the pain looked like it had subsidised. She nodded in confirmation, as her body moved around in an attempt to shake the pain away. "I'm going to stitch you up now, okay sweetheart?" Owen explained, making sure she understood everything he was doing, she nodded again and he got to work.

2 HOURS LATER

"So you're trying to tell me that you would have genuinely died if I didn't want to get drunk tonight?" Sienna and Owen were sitting on his coach, with a bottle in their hands. They both were mentally shattered, Sienna from the pain she was going through and Owen from the pain he went through trying to figure out why he liked this girl so much. Owen was more than confused when it came to Sienna, he just didn't get it and he was at a point of knowing Sienna that he wasn't sure whether he did want to get it.

"No I wouldn't have died" Sienna informed and then took a small swig of the whiskey in her hand.

"Yes you could've" Owen argued in the most polite way, also taking a swig of his whiskey.

"No. Whenever I get wounds like this, Alejandro the bartender always waits till I'm practically dead and then he calls Camerón who knows someone" Sienna argued back.

"Why didn't you just call Camerón and ask him to call that someone?"

"How long have you known me for? I will _never_ ask for help for something like this. I rebuke in-"

"-the name of your street cred. Yes, we all know"

"So why do you ask?" Just like that, the two looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing; that was until laughing made Sienna hurt. Groaning in her agony, she laid her head down on his shoulders, getting comfy. Even though everything had seemed all over the place, this was what content had felt like. Just being in Owen's presence made Sienna feel happiness that she had never experienced before. Life, for the first time, felt worth living. Months ago, Sienna would've betted every car she owned, that she would never even consider the white picket fence lifestyle; yet in the moment, she would've traded everything for it with Owen. _Is that what feelings are?_ Sienna immediately cringed at that thought, _Sienna, honey, you're losing your touch._

Owen put his arm around her head and laid his head on top of hers. He hated living in Mexico yet it was the best decision he had ever made. Getting to know Sienna was his favourite pastime, just watching her do her thing and still having friends who had loved her completely baffled him. But, he could see why. Externally, the woman was no doubt a bitch; ready to fight anyone who dared to cross her path. She didn't care about your position, your power- if you were an asshole, you'd best believe that she would be a huge headache for you. Yet, inside – although it was very hard to see – she was this sensitive girl who is incredibly protective of herself, scared to love or be kind. _Who am I kidding? She's a bitch and everyone loves it._ Maybe that was why he admired her so much, she doesn't have a sob story or a side that nobody had seen. She was open, carefree, had little thought for what people had thought of her. She was the complete opposite from him. He went through life with a façade, always ensuring that nobody saw a side to his personality that they didn't need to see. That was how survived in the life that he led, precision – no weaknesses. Sienna wasn't like that, her weaknesses were her strength, her erratic often fickle choices, were what had got her through life. When he had thought of a future with Sienna, he _knew_ that she was _never_ going to be a weakness for him.

So they woke up the next morning in each other's arm, dreaming about life with the other. Wondering how they could stand each other in the long run. Pondering on which one would kill the other first.

Sienna was the first to open her eyes. Lifting her head from a surprisingly comfy pillow which was Owen's shoulder – she looked around at her surroundings. They both were sharing a blanket and his body had engulfed hers, she was cocooned in his arms and it felt immensely comfortable. Adjusting her position, she moved back to where she was, hugging his body as she fell back into sleep. Unfortunately, her moving around had awakened Owen. He groaned and stretched as he also accustomed himself to his surroundings. Sienna was wrapped around him and they both had a blanket on each other – he vaguely remembered putting it on them late at night. _I could grow used to this,_ he had thought. The feeling of Sienna so close to him and quiet was something that he had enjoyed. It's very rare to see Sienna not running her mouth and it gave him content that she was just resting there, not giving him attitude or shade. Laying back on the coach, he realised that this was the part of Sienna that he loved the most – the part where she doesn't make his ears bleed with her bizarre comments.

 **Do you guys like this?! Favourite, Follow and Review my lovelies :)**


	5. Feelings - A Concept

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Another infected stab wound later, Sienna was not in the mood for any rubbish. Her mother all of a sudden was calling her throughout the morning, asking for hospital fees money. Sienna and her mother never had the greatest relationship, but nevertheless she was trying her hardest to come up with the money, which had meant that she was unbelievably stressed. Her brother wasn't picking up his phone, which meant that 90% of the phone calls she received from her mother was her asking where Brian was. Sienna was hurt, angry and stressed, and on top of all that, Gisele took Sienna to the mall in order to relieve her stress.

Evidently, it wasn't the greatest decision.

"Do you think this looks good?" Gisele said, her Mexican accent creeping up slightly. They were in the local shopping mall, buying some new clothes. Gisele had said she was sick and tired of wearing the same style of clothes at work; she wanted a change. Apparently, her clothes were too uncomfortable to drive in.

Sienna gave a quick glance at the flowery top Gisele was holding, looking back at her phone, she said "It looks great". Brian always seemed to call all the time and answer whenever Sienna called but that day, it had seemed like Sienna was unwillingly delegated the strenuous responsibility of dealing with their mother.

"I need more than that, Sienna" Gisele moaned, placing the top back on the rack.

"It looks sexy, cute, comfortable. Happy, my love?" Sienna said pacifying her friend.

"What are they doing here? Hey guys!" Sienna overheard Gisele say. Confused, she looked over to where Gisele had gone. As if her day couldn't get any worse, Owen and Camerón were also in the shop. A multitude of questions had formed in her mind like, what were they doing in the shopping mall? What a coincidence? Sienna's mind didn't even want to think about the questions it had individually for Owen. She was beyond puzzled when it came to her feelings for him. She didn't want him to see her mad and annoyed just weeks after a really good moment in their relationship. But, when life gives you lemons, hand life back those lemons and tell it to fuck off.

"Ay! How are you guys?" Sienna felt Owen's gaze on her as Camerón was speaking. She compartmentalised her problems, first deal with Brian then her mother, and then Owen.

"we're good"

"peachy" the girls had replied.

"Sienna, how's that hole in your stomach?" Camerón asked. Taking her eyes off her phone, she looked at her concerned frenemy and then an unimpressed Owen who did not seem to like the fact that Sienna already had a fresh wound.

"It got infected, your friend came over in the night and gave me some meds. He's a great guy" Sienna replied, her eyes back on her phone. Suddenly, her phone began ringing and it was no other than Brian. Whipping the phone straight to her ear, she excused herself from the group, walking a couple of steps away. She was close enough for them to hear her side of the conversation however.

"Brian? Why are you such an asshole?" Sienna accused angrily before her brother could exchange any greetings.

"What is wrong with you Sienna? I left my phone at home, and now I have a billion missed calls from you? And mom's been calling too, but I haven't even bothered to check that out. Are you okay? What's happened?" Brian defended. The poor guy was scared out of his mind that his sister was on the brink of the death, but was instead welcomed to an angry voice on the other end of the call.

"It's mom. She's killing my soul. She called me in the morning asking for money for her hospital visit, I said I'd give it to her but I need a couple of g's to make ends meet" Sienna explained.

Her friends a couple of feet from her were intently listening into the conversation, curious to see Brian get the receiving end of her frustration.

"Who's Brian?" Owen asked inquisitively, Sienna had sounded incredibly angry and a part of him wanted to go and hug her and make everything right again. The other part of him wanted to know who Brian was and why she sounded so mad at her mother.

"Her brother. " Gisele answered quickly, eager to end the conversation so she could carry on listening.

"Why's she so mad?" Owen had asked, but her ended up getting that answer from Sienna herself.

"Don't worry about the money. I'm your big brother and I'm her oldest, I've got it covered" Brian reassured.

Sienna rubbed her face in stress and pain. "I'm so done with her shit, man. She _never_ phones or calls back. She literally phoned me today and began with 'oh hey Sienna, I couldn't get through to Brian and I need money for the hospital'. Like, where's your manners? Have you ever thought to think about whether I'm alive or not? Do you even know what continent I'm on?" Overwhelmed with emotions, Sienna left the shop and went outside. "Brian. I'm so tired, I'm ill, mom may be the worst human being in the world and yet I can't stop worrying about her"

"Sienna. I know you never listen to me, but just this once, just take care of yourself. Stop making yourself ill. I know one hundred per cent that she's going to be fine - she always is. I'll call her and go see her in the hospital. Don't make yourself even more ill by worrying about the woman who didn't even notice you left the house at 14. You're kind to the wrong people." Brian had lectured kindly. "Let's change the subject; I haven't spoken to you in ages. What's new in your packed life? You've always got something going on, it's hard to keep track"

"I got hurt the other day and the freaking wound got infected. I haven't slept in ages, and I'm losing my touch" Sienna sighed. She felt relieved that her brother was going to take care of her mum's situation at home.

"Losing your touch, what do you mean?"

Sienna mentally cursed herself for letting her tell Brian she was 'losing her touch'. Ever since she was young, Brian had personally took the responsibility of finding the perfect guy for Sienna. Before Brian took the mantle, every boy he would catch her with would leave their house either crying or angry. He had felt unbelievably sorry for the poor boys who would anticipate a kind, loving girl but instead would be greeted with a bitter, at times rude girl. The boys from the street races had decided upon themselves that it would be in their best interests to keep their relationships with Sienna platonic. She was a fierce, loyal friend - but as someone's girlfriend? Insufferable. Eventually even Brian had given up on finding a man for his wild, erratic sister and concluded that she could only love herself.

"I mean... I'm just not on my game recently" She had replied.

"Why are you not on your game? Tell me everything" That was definitely never going to happen. There's boundaries on every relationship - and you never tell your big brother what was happening in your romantic life. _I rebuke in the name of my street cred._

"Brian. The signals getting dodgy, I can't-

"Cut the crap. I'll call you later with news from mom"

That was why their relationship had worked so well. They had stayed out of each other's business.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sienna felt at ease knowing that she could sit out this potential disaster. But, then the compartmentalisation had flooded back into her. Now, she would have to deal with Owen. _Maybe later._

Just like that, Sienna hustled her way out of the shopping mall without her friends noticing, avoiding her feelings for another day

 **I GUESS A TUESDAY?**

Living in Mexico had meant for Sienna that there was no such thing as a 'normal Tuesday'. There was always a problem that had to be dealt with. This Tuesday was definitely nothing different.

When Camerón had burst through Sienna's front door, she knew that there was something wrong. Looking at his face, she realised immediately that he was worried, stressed, scared even. Despite the face that the two had argued like cats and dogs, whenever they were in trouble, you could bet that they always had each other's back. Sienna had seen Camerón whine, angry, bored, tired – even happy, but she'd _never_ seen him scared. He showed her the ropes of the town; he was her first race; her first win on new roads. They had history, and with history, there was a sense of duty.

"Sienna" He had started with a melancholy tone.

"What's wrong? Whose ass do I have to kick" Sienna replied aggressively, storming into her room to grab her keys.

Catching up to her in her room, Camerón urged, "Sienna, seriously, this is something much bigger than us, man. You being a bitch will _not_ help the situation"

"What mess are you in, Camerón?" Sienna questioned, her keys were in her hand and she was not in the mood to play around.

"Braga. And maybe people bigger than Braga. Maybe other cartels too"

Sienna's face dropped in defeat. _How am I supposed to fight Braga and every other cartel in this city?_ She could barely handle Braga without one of them pulling a gun out. She didn't even want to think about the other cartels. For the first time in a long time, Sienna felt defenceless. How could she help Camerón?

"Why? What did you do?" Sienna asked simply, maybe there was a way to pacify the situation.

"I did nothing. The strip that I use for my races; the one that's basically mine and nobody had said anything about it? Word on the street is that the cartels are looking to use my strip for their own personal gain."

"They can't do that it's yours. Where's the code? You can't just take a man's living"

"Believe me hermanita, I said exactly that to Braga and Jose, individually. They practically told me to deal with it. There's going to be a war. The cartels versus me, and then the cartels are going to fight for the strip. Sienna, our streets are going to be bloody. How can we stop this?"

Sienna was stuck, she knew how much Camerón had relied on that strip for his money, the money that he needs for his _abuelita's_ medicine. But, there was no way on this Earth that Camerón and his men plus Sienna would beat the cartels. She couldn't help but think about the kids that watch the races every week, because it was the only fun that they could have. A place where they could relax, not worry about school, home problems, friends. If the cartels take that strip over, drugs would easily come into those streets. There were so many things wrong with the cartels taking over that one piece of road and Sienna just did not know what to do.

Until, she realised that there was a man out there that could help.

"I have an idea"

Sienna felt her ego slowly crush as she knocked on Owen Shaw's door. All those occasions where he offered to help her and she completely shot him down, how was he going to respond this time when it's the other way around? The last time he helped her she pulled a gun out on him. She couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite, but this wasn't for her. It was for Camerón and every other person who lived here. Slight scuffling inside the house had made her heart pound unexpectedly. Suddenly, the door opened, "Sienna. What a lovely surprise" Owen affectionately said. His hair was ruffled a little and his body leant to the doorframe in a casual manner.

"Owen. I need to talk to you" Sienna had said. She gulped slightly, she didn't know what she was thinking about more, Camerón huge problem or just how sexy Owen looked just leaning there.

"What about?" Owen said concerned. He moved out of the way and ushered her into his home.

Hastily walking inside, she turned around to face him but was startled when she saw just how close he was to her. "Camerón has a problem" She said quieter than she expected. He took a step back and folded his arms together, giving his biceps much more definition.

"What's wrong?" He asked inquisitively.

"Okay." She started. "So, you know how Camerón's road for his races are basically his?" He nodded in confirmation. "Well, the cartels think that they can come in and take it from him because it makes a lot of money. But, if they do this then all the drugs are going to come into the streets, Camerón won't be able to pay for his abuelita's medicine and abuelita makes the greatest food in the entire world. She can't die. I need her! The streets are going to get bloody because me and him won't give up the strip without a fight, but I'm scared because these guys actually hate me so they wont hesitate to put a bullet-"

Owen quickly grabbed her arms and brought her in to him in an attempt to calm her down. She gratefully accepted and wrapped her arms around him. Sienna was breathing heavily and it was evident that the girl who's always on top of her problems was slowly crumbling. Owen put his head on her forehead and gently shushed her as she gradually calmed herself down.

"I'm stressed," She finally said, moving away from Owen so she could look at him properly.

"What do you want to do about this?" He asked

"I need your help"

His eyes widened with astonishment and disbelief, _did she really just put her ego to the side to help her brother? This girl surprises me everyday._ "Sienna. I'd love to help you both, but I'm not sure what I could do"

"I need you to help us. Help _me_ into getting the cartels to back off and leave our streets"

"You're going to need to listen to me completely, can you actually do that?"

In a flash, Sienna went from emotional to egotistical. Folding her arms, she started, "I need your help, not for you to dictate everything"

Suddenly, her body was moved to the wall, as Owen closed the space between them. Her breathing quickened as his face was achingly close to hers. He raised his eyebrows at her, unimpressed with her lack of manners. "Okay" she whispered, her arms were lodged between her body and his, the only thing that had kept the two from sealing their fate. It took every ounce of will for Sienna to not use this opportunity and kiss his perfect lips.

"Listen, babe. I have a plan, and it genuinely requires you to tone down the attitude just a little bit" All she could do was nod slowly. Her heart and mind wasn't listening a single word he spoke. The pounding of her heart taking control of everything inside. Her eyes fixated on his lips, and then to his eyes. His deep brown eyes dilated once met with her hazel eyes. Silence struck as the two began to realise their fate. Her arms trailed up to his shoulders, loving the feeling of his firm body, she felt his eyes searing into her body making her feel almost self-conscious, unable to speak but only gaze helplessly at the handsome man who was so unbelievably close to her. He itched closer, pushing her body as close as he could.

Suddenly, the interrupting sound of his phone buzzing startled the both of them. Catching her breath from the sudden overwhelming feeling of desire, Sienna watched as Owen answered his phone. She took this interruption as a gift from God himself as she was utterly relieved that she didn't delve into the mysterious, dangerous feelings of passion that she had felt. She started to walk towards the door, but Owen quickly stopped her.

Covering the phone with his hand, he asked, "Sienna. I'll end the call in two minutes. Wait"

"No, it's fine. I'll talk to you later about what we're going to do" She couldn't risk staying around him, who knew what she would do in the name of desire.

Owen smiled a little as he looked at her intently. "I owe you a kiss"

Her heart fluttered with pure happiness. A coy smile fell upon her face as she turned around and left his house, allowing no signs of confirmation or acceptance.

She had begun to fall deeply for him.

 **AN: 21 followers and 18 followers? Thank you so much for all the recent love! I hope you enjoyed this, it is quite long sorry! Also, thank you so much for your reviews, which is literally the only email that I would eagerly open up. Don't hesitate to drop a message ;)**


	6. Minimal Violence - A Concept

The plan Owen had proposed definitely was not what Sienna expected. She longed for a decent fight, something movie worthy. Epic. Glorious. Entertaining. She yearned for Braga to be completely crippled and useless. But that wasn't what Owen wanted.

"You expect me to believe that Braga and the others would talk it out with Camerón?" Sienna questioned disapprovingly. Camerón, Gisele, Owen and she were at Camerón's house discussing possible ways to help their host out. Sienna thought it would be better for her if she stayed away from Owen for at least a while; which is why she was leaning against the wall, observing her friends be normal and talk on the couch. Her usual attire of sweatpants and a nice pair of trainers that had matched the brand of said sweatpants (she was strongly against cross-branding, it was the eighth deadly sin) made sure that she was comfortable. She didn't feel comfortable at all, though. The events from last night kept on playing back in her head. She kept on thinking about what would've happened if Owen's phone didn't ring, if she decided to wait for him to end the call, if she just stayed there and let desire take over. Sienna took extra care on noticing everything about Owen today. The unfazed persona that he put on everywhere he went, yet his tone of voice showed him to be the complete opposite; the relaxed smile he had on whenever he was with the group that could quite possibly be the cutest thing Sienna had seen in her entire life; the cheeky grin he would send her way whenever they caught each other's gaze. She just stood there, watching him do his thing.

"Well, I mean if they don't, I'll just hurt one of them. No problem" Owen shrugged, making himself at home on Camerón couch.

"Owen. Will Braga really come tonight?" Gisele asked, her arm resting on her chin as she looked as if she was deep in thought.

"He should do. Don't worry about it" Owen said, giving a friendly wink of reassurance to Gisele as sipped his beer.

"This. This is so... underwhelming" Sienna huffed, throwing her hands up in defeat. She really didn't like this idea of a 'friendly confrontation'. It seemed mediocre, something people who had no personality would do. Someone with no zest, no real emotion, someone who was boring. She wasn't boring!

"Sienna. Sometimes it's better to sort things out with minimal violence" Owen lectured.

"Yeah!" Camerón chimed, eager to take the side of his new best friend.

In absolute shock, Sienna cried, "You can't talk about peace when you put a gun on my head every two weeks!"

"Yeah, well. You deserve it" Camerón weakly defended, unusually retiring from a sparring match with Sienna. Sienna sighed at the state her frenemy was in. Sitting down next to him, she put an arm on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine" She explained as she turned to Owen who watched intently at Sienna's sudden change of heart. "Won't it Owen?"

"Yeah" Owen said in his usual confident, laid-back manner. _Maybe this could actually work._

 **THAT NIGHT**

"Sienna" Owen began.

"Oh my God, Owen please don't tell me again. I get it" Sienna whined, knowing exactly what he was going to say. He had already mentioned it five times before the group reached the bar and she was afraid that if he mentioned it again, she may actually lose her mind.

"I'm just making sure! I can't handle you when you get angry" He defended. They were at the front of the bar, waiting for Braga and the others to make their appearance. Camerón was walking around the room, trying to compose himself before he would have the world's most scariest interview. Alejandro didn't appreciate Sienna suggesting the bar as neutral ground - he had newly ordered the glasses in the bar from Sienna's last fight and he really didn't have the courage to tell his boss that once again, Sienna O'Connor ruined his stock. There was only so much saving a man could do before he himself has to accept defeat.

"Imagine how Camerón and I felt before you miraculously came to town" Gisele complained from the floor. She was behind the bar and hiding from Braga. Gisele was supposed to be at work, or at least doing something but she was so incredibly intrigued with what might happen that she decided it would be better if she hid behind the bar.

Leaning forward to see Gisele, Owen and her shared a short burst of laughter as Sienna watched onwards while her best friend was selling her out.

"It's not my fault that everyone's an asshole!" Sienna exclaimed. "Alejandro, isn't everyone an asshole?"

Side-stepping so he wouldn't trip up on Gisele's leg, the man simply said. "Right now, I completely agree. You guys are all assholes"

Looking at Owen with a grin proudly on her face, she raised her eyebrows telling him that she was right.

"Completely unrelated, but remember when Arcángel came to Alejandro's bar a year ago? You first met Braga that day. God, that was the day we all realised you were going to be a pain in the ass" Gisele had asked.

"Sure. He was one fine Puerto Rican"

"Ugh! Sienna, he's like 20 years old!"

"Age doesn't define maturity"

"Yeah, we all realised that when we met you" Gisele had suddenly fired back. Sienna's mouth widened in shock, there were very few moments in her life where she had shots fired at her, literally and metaphorically. It was incredibly hard to process, how do you respond to such a comment?

"Fair enough" Sienna agreed. _If you can't beat them, join them._ Owen chuckled at the petty bickering the two friends had, it was always entertaining to see Sienna out of her comfort zone.

Suddenly, Camerón walked over to the group, temporarily putting his problems to the side. "Sienna, you really went and invited everyone to a race tonight?" Camerón complained rather than accused.

"If I did... would you.. I don't know... shoot me?" Sienna hesitantly questioned as she turned around to face an incredibly distressed Camerón. Owen smiled at the level of immaturity Sienna had always displayed towards Camerón. He found it incredibly hilarious that she would book a race on the day where he could potentially lose the right to put on races. He loved the fact that she tried her hardest to put on an innocent façade so she wouldn't have to bear the brunt of Camerón's anger.

"I'm not even mad... Owen said that we should use minimal violence so I'm going to listen to my friend - unlike you who doesn't listen to anybody - and go about this very stressful day without being angry at you"

Sienna and Owen exchanged a happy glance, "Thanks for saving my life, Owen" Sienna sarcastially said, utterly loving the reactions from everyone today.

"You're welcome" Owen replied, matching her tone of sarcasm.

"I'm glad you released all your bitchiness of the day, Sienna" Alejandro suddenly huffed as he was wiping down the tables with an unusual amount of speed with his 'wax on, wax off' movements. He desperately wanted to finish his duties and escape to the back of the bar where gunshots sound like muted fireworks and he wouldn't have to be a witness to the atrocities that would inevitably occur.

"Sometimes, I think you hate me"

"Sienna, I love you to pieces. But, sometimes" Alejandro looked towards her for dramatic effect, "You make me want to move to a different continent so your behaviour doesn't follow me around like a ... shadow"

"He makes a good point" Gisele remarked

"I don't like the way you all are ganging up on me. It's incredibly patronising"

Suddenly, the door to the bar swung open, revealing Braga and the other leaders. They oozed dominance, leadership and power to any onlookers; yet the only thing Sienna could see was the evilness the men had concocted to make money. She genuinely could not see what had made them powerful, all she could think about was the fact that they were assholes.

"Hello, gentlemen" Owen said, standing up and putting his hands inside the pockets of the sweatpants he was wearing. The man genuinely had no fear over anything, Sienna unconsciously ogled, loving the chilled atmosphere Owen never fails to bring with him. Like a magnet, her eyes were helplessly attracted to his incredibly handsome physique, she loved his body language and let's face it - his body. The men opposite him seemed much more tense, almost as if they knew that tonight would not go their way. Sienna also stood up from her seat, looking at the leaders with the same intensity Owen had.

Braga didn't seem able to look at Owen for more than a few seconds as his attention drifted off to Sienna and Camerón who tried to nonchalantly cower behind Sienna's body.

"Sienna. I see you're here too" Braga grunted, rolling his eyes at the young woman in front of him who had control over the streets that he so desired to acquire.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, _Braga"_

"Camerón. Shall we talk?" Owen asked, to which Camerón replied with an unconfident nod.

Alejandro rolled his eyes with the amount of formality the men had given each other. _So fake,_ he thought to himself as he retired to the back of the bar. He watched as Gisele cowered behind the bar, praying that she wouldn't get caught. He pointed to the backroom, offering her a safe space, but she politely declined - much more interested in hearing exactly what would be said. Alejandro looked visibly annoyed at the whole situation as he shook his head in exasperation, leaving the others to essentially destroy his bar.

As Camerón ushered the men to their seats, Owen hung back for a few seconds. "Stay here, look pretty. Don't do anything stupid" He said quietly to Sienna as he watched Braga and the others sit down.

"I know" Sienna understood.

"Good", was the only thing Owen had replied with as he walked over to join the discussion.

15 minutes had passed and the atmosphere had completely changed. Braga, Jose and Don Fernando all had donned a face of annoyance and anger.

"Sienna!" Braga shouted, disturbing the quiet gossiping session Gisele and she were having. Turning around to face Braga, she shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want?"

"Give us a drink"

Although it was an incredibly minor ask, Sienna felt her blood boil. _Who raised you? Where is your manners?_

As if he sensed the protest Sienna would eventually do, Owen quickly interjected. "No. Sienna won't do anything"

"Fine. I'll get it myself" Braga huffed as he begun to stand up and approach the bar.

"Sienna!" Gisele angrily whispered. Flooding with realisation that her friend was hiding from the very man who was going to come over, Sienna quickly stopped him.

"It's fine. I'm bored anyway" She said grabbing a drink as she walked over to the congregation of the most powerful men in Mexico... and Camerón.

"Thanks, sexy" Braga rudely commented with a dirty smirk upon his face

"Pendejo" Camerón angrily commented, rubbing his forehead in anticipation of his whole life being ruined.

"Oh, _for fuck's sake"_ Owen complained, his once cool attitude had changed into a much more frustrated one. Sienna was ready to fight, but before she could take one step, Owen quickly stood up and barricaded her with his arm.

"Calm down" Owen commanded, and with an irritated sigh, he reluctantly pulled out a gun on the seemingly unfazed Braga.

"Minimal violence, my ass" Sienna harshly whispered. Owen gave her a helpless expression, genuinely praying that she would just let this go instead of adding more problems to the huge problem.

"Apologise, so everyone in this room doesn't die tonight" Owen commended with an irritated tone as he lazily hovered the gun in front of Braga's forehead

Braga quickly complied, "I'm sorry". Just like that, Owen tossed the gun across the room, frustrated with the lack of decision-making in this discussion. Then, he decided to channel his inner Sienna and unleash the anger and annoyance he had kept inside.

"Here's what's going to happen, dickheads. You're _never_ going to step foot in this town ever again. You will leave Camerón alone. Finally, for your own personal benefit" Owen pointed at Sienna as he finished, "You're never going to piss her off or you will actually die"

 _You tell them, Owen._

Sienna never really understood exactly how powerful Owen really was until tonight. The men quickly understood exactly what to do as they nodded in unison.

"Now, please get the hell out of my sight." Owen commanded rather than suggested, finally putting his arm away from Sienna. He felt drained from the constant bickering that was going on between Camerón and the cartel leaders. It was cute when it came from Sienna, but it wasn't entirely pleasing watching grown middle-aged men argue with a keen youngster. It was migraine inducing and a complete waste of his time.

Jose and Don Fernando quickly vacated the bar, leaving Braga who stood at the front of the bar.

"See you tomorrow with the new riders, Gisele" He simply said as he walked out leaving the group alone.

Gisele hesitantly stood up, and with a shocked expression, she exclaimed, "He knew I was there the whole time?"

"Who cares? I have my strip back, baby!" Camerón said erupting in glee.

"We should all race!" Gisele said, joining the group.

"What, tonight?" Owen asked.

"Yeah"

"No racing, I'm afraid" Camerón interjected. It was only a few days since he lost one of his favourite cars to Sienna and he really didn't want to lose another one

"Camerón. We won't race for cars don't cry" Sienna said, easing his worries with a sly petty remark.

"I'm down for a race" Owen shrugged

Of course you are. Everyone wants to be beaten by me" Sienna cooly remarked, ego inflating like a hot-air balloon.

"Honey, I used to race with tanks, your car will be nothing"

Sienna turned and faced Owen, as she dished out the most important piece of information she had ever received from someone. "The only thing that matters is who is behind the wheel"

Owen didn't want to believe that she was a great driver, he genuinely thought that the street racers in Mexico were rubbish, which had managed to inflate Sienna's ego. They both stared into each other's eyes, eager to displace the other off their high horse.

"Owen, believe us. She's great" Gisele advised while the two didn't seem to retreat from their clearly sexual standoff.

"I'll believe it when I see it"

 **An: oh they racing alright. I'm curious, what's your favourite fast and furious movie? i have to split the franchise in half, so from 1-4, my favourite would be 2 fast 2 furious (Tyrese and Paul are the ultimate duo) and from 5-8, it would probably be 5 (danza kuduro is a great song, plus it was such a good movie). I do love fate of the furious though, i think that one comes a close second. But so does 6. Hm, I can't choose. Tell me what your favourite one is and definitely give me a good reason! I can't wait to see what everyone's favourite is tbh**


	7. Winning - A Concept

"I feel like I'm going to be driving into a trap" Gisele cautiously said as she exited her car with a loud slam. The crowd that evening was packed with excited citizens eager to see the race of the year. Camerón was a great street racer, almost always winning every race he participated in - all except the races he had been in with Sienna. Gisele also was a precision driver, which had made sense considering it was her job. Everyone knew that Gisele was an awfully great racer, yet she had never raced on the streets; Owen had raced a couple of times, winning every one he had completed with a margin of at least 1.5 seconds. But, they were all nothing compared to Sienna. She was fierce and fast and had a knack for racing. Give her a canister of NOS and a decent car - she'll make you regret your entire life decisions. Racing was really the only thing that Sienna was ever good at, except for having a smart mouth. She was racing since she was 15 with her brother and friend, Roman. Her personal favourite win was against Dominic Toretto - de facto King of street-racing, but they both promised to never mention it in front of people. The atmosphere was lively as the hustle and bustle of people craving to get front row seats filled the air with noise and pandemonium.

"You're giving her the weapon she needs to win the race, Gisele! You can't let her get to your head" Camerón lectured, his head buzzing with enthusiasm. He was sure that tonight was his lucky night, and that definitely had meant he could win.

"I'm literally right here" Sienna remarked, she wasn't too worried about what was going to happen, she didn't even care if she won the race or not. It was nice to see Camerón back to his usual keen self.

"I still think you're not as great as advertised" Owen insisted.

Gisele immediately huffed at Owen's comment, "You haven't seen her... she's a monster when she's in a car". Gisele retreated to her car as Camerón also did the same, leaving Sienna and Owen alone.

"You should pay attention to what Gisele says" Sienna advised. Owen didn't say anything back, he simply looked vacantly into Sienna's piercing brown eyes. Feeling unnerved by the sudden intensity of the atmosphere, Sienna tried to take a step back from Owen but he quickly stopped her. Snaking his arm around her back, he had on him an incredibly smitten face. Sienna's hands quickly found their way onto his chest as she accidentally caught his eyes. Time ceased to exist in that moment where Sienna gazed longingly at the besotted man who stood in front of her. What was only mere seconds felt like an eternity as finally, Owen spoke. "I know what I want when I win"

Sienna stifled a laugh, "Owen, you're so confident you're going to win" His expression didn't waver, which made Sienna take on a much more serious tone. "What do you want?"

"That kiss" Owen declared in a composed manner. This time Sienna didn't hold back as she chuckled at the confidence Owen had on the topic.

"Owen, sweetie. You can't win"

"I will win, Sienna"

"You're going to be so heartbroken in ten minutes time"

"Only heartbroken that all I asked for was a kiss"

Sienna was lost for words, she didn't know whether she should feel sorry for his ill-placed confidence on this race or be utterly smitten by the shameless flirting he was doing. Not once did his expression falter, still holding the intense, love-struck face that he had from the beginning of the conversation to now. Owen was undeniably cute and he had a way about words, only making Sienna fall deeper into the rabbit hole.

"Whatever" Sienna smiled, playfully pushing him off her, but Owen gripped her tighter.

"I'm serious" Owen said, finally releasing Sienna off his firm hold on her body. Taking a slow, aching step backwards towards his car, Owen didn't take his eyes off hers. "I'm going to win" He declared just as he went inside his own car.

 _I hope you do._

* * *

Sienna's car buzzed to life just as the race was soon to start. Camerón teasingly revved his engine, showing off his newfound confidence. Sienna watched as Gisele rolled her eyes while she reluctantly turned her keys, purring her engine into existence. Turning her head around, she saw Owen look visibly unfazed - as per usual - as he also turned his engine on. Suddenly, Camerón was able to catch Sienna's eye line, he laughed loudly while she watched disapprovingly of his much too excited behaviour.

In front of the group was Alejandro, who was the starter for the race. He matched Gisele's expression of utter unhappiness. He eyeballed the group, mentally cursing them all for forcing him out of work to start a stupid race. _Maybe Sienna can hurt herself so she can stay humble for a week._

Gisele rolled down her windows to get Sienna's attention while Sienna did the same. "I'm going to win"

Sienna looked briefly at Gisele and then turned her head back to Alejandro and the road ahead. "You didn't seem that confident before", Sienna speculated as she revved her engine, clearly displaying her stance on the rivalry.

"Yeah, well. I realised that I'm a great driver"

"Sure, Jan"

Alejandro signalled the crowd to temporarily retire from their mayhem and excitement. Quietening rapidly, the crowd watched intensely, eager to see Alejandro's manner of starting a race.

"Okay assholes, I want to go back to work-" Alejandro began but was rudely interrupted by an eager Camerón who had popped his head out of the window so Alejandro could hear him.

"Alejandro, _hermano._ You need to have more ... _pizzazz_ when you speak"

Sienna's face cringed up by the words that Camerón had inside his dictionary, she turned to Owen who had matched her disgust and confusion. Owen had shrugged his shoulders at the bizarre words Camerón knew, making Sienna find the situation even more hilarious.

Alejandro was not happy at all, he stared at Camerón disapprovingly, sending him a threatening glare. Camerón quickly understood that his contribution was not appreciated, as he moved away from his window and back firmly into his car, rolling up the windows as if it never happened. Alejandro shook his head, as he continued.

"Let's get to it" Alejandro pointed at Gisele's car, "En sus marcas". The car growled in response. He then pointed at Sienna, "Listos", whose car responded with a light roar. "FUERA"

Suddenly, the cars blasted ahead like a plane on steroids. Camerón was quick to lead, while Gisele and Owen followed suit. Sienna hung back a little, letting the other gain an early lead on her. It was all a mind game, she knew that once they thought they were winning, they would start slacking. In no time, Camerón foolishly used NOS, making his car flash ahead. Sienna tutted as she watched Gisele and Owen quickly follow the negative influence. NOS was the biggest catfish, although it gave you some boost, it was never really meant to be used unless you were at the final stretch. Sienna changed gears, gaining some speed against her competition. She saw them in the distance slowing down after their NOS high, although they had achieved a huge gap between her. She saw Gisele reach for a lead against Camerón as he fell behind Gisele and Owen. Sienna aggressively increased the pressure she had put on the pedal, seeing the end to the road near. It was only a mere 200 metres left and Sienna finally released her NOS. Her car smacked ahead, "woah" she exclaimed as she could no longer properly control her car. She flew past Camerón and Owen and tightened an incredibly narrow gap between Gisele and her. Gisele's car itched forward for a victory against reigning queen Sienna, but it was no use as Sienna gained a majority and zoomed past Gisele's car.

Sienna face lightened with delight as she quickly rolled down her window and send the others a middle finger. Screeching her car to a halt, she jumped out of the vehicle in pure happiness. Camerón and Owen got out of their cars with an unhappy face whereas Gisele left her car smiling.

"Sienna! I nearly had you!" Gisele declared excitedly.

"You never had me babygirl" Sienna smiled, giving Gisele a hug as a token of her appreciation who had gladly accepted.

"You're good" Owen had admitted grudgingly. Sienna smirked as she turned to face her opponent. Owen and Camerón stood together, Camerón starkly disappointed with his performance while Owen practically nursed his wounds by giving him words of encouragement.

"I told you" Sienna said, while she and Gisele had approached the duo.

"It was the NOS, wasn't it?" Camerón said with his hands buried into his face, too ashamed to ever show his face to the world again.

"That was the world's stupidest decision" Sienna criticised. Looking at Gisele and Owen, she also chastised them. "You both followed that circus monkey as well! That's why you lost tonight"

"Whatever, Sienna" Camerón moaned, pushing past the group rather dramatically, making Gisele go and run after him. Owen chuckled at his friend's sore loser behaviour as he leant on his car. Inhaling loudly, Owen crossed his arms.

"I guess I won't get that kiss after all" He sighed, looking to the side at the huge mass of people who were crowding Gisele and Camerón.

"Owen", Sienna called, getting his attention back to her. He turned towards her, with a defeated look struck upon his handsome face. Acting impulsively, Sienna placed her hand on his shoulders as she reached in and gave him a short, sweet kiss. She let go but Owen's expression quickly changed, as he gripped Sienna by the waist, leaned in and kissed her. All those brief moments of 'could've beens' were compensated by this one display of pure passion. Sienna moved her arms to his upper back, desperately trying to get him as close as he could while Owen pressed his firm body on hers. Deepening the kiss, A flood of emotions poured on her as she thought to herself why she couldn't have done this every other time they were this close. Suddenly, the outside world closed in on itself as it became quickly evident for the two of them that this was all that mattered in the world. The both of them had felt blissfully at peace with each other. Painfully, Sienna eventually retreated away from Owen, as he did the same.

"That was worth coming 3rd place for" Owen whispered lightly as his forehead pressed against hers.

"3rd place is atrocious"

"Let me be happy, woman"


	8. Departure - A Concept

**8 MONTHS LATER**

Sienna woke up to small butterfly kisses all over her body. Edging away from Owen, she made it clear that she wasn't in the mood. She sighed heavily and turned to the corner so he couldn't see her face.

"Sienna" He began, placing his hand on her upper back as he caressed her. She moved his hand away as she moved into his body, burrowing her face on his chest. Owen slowly patted her head knowing exactly why she was upset. "You knew this was going to happen sooner or later" He sighed, finally putting his arms around her body, praying that she wouldn't wriggle her way out of it.

"Doesn't mean I would be less upset about it" Sienna muffled, her voice sounded hoarse as if she was almost on the brink of tears.

"Babe" Owen whispered affectionately as he brought her face up so he could see her. Her face was red and her eyes looked really puffy, "You really love me, don't you?" He said, trying to make a joke to lighten the atmosphere up.

"Shut up, Owen" Sienna moodily said, as she attempted to push him away from her, but Owen held his position strong making sure that she was close to him. Sienna rolled her eyes really put off by Owen and his stupid attempts of making her feel better.

"I don't know what to say to make you less angry" He admitted, moving away from Sienna. He was upset himself - more than upset - but it was always part of his plan; he didn't anticipate meeting Sienna, he didn't factor in the possibility of finding love. Now everything was set and all that was left was him. Owen knew Sienna would react this way at the end, but there was nothing he could do at this point. He couldn't tell her it's okay - because it wasn't; he couldn't ask her to come with - because she wouldn't. There was no other option other than just accepting their fate and dealing with it. Not having Owen's body anymore, Sienna chose to burrow her head inside her feathered pillow.

"I'm not angry" She simply said.

"Of course you're not" Owen huffed, not annoyed with Sienna but rather annoyed with the situation.

"Owen!" Sienna exclaimed, lifting her head up from her pillow as she looked at her counterpart who seemed more interested in staring vacantly into their ceiling. She lightly hit him with her pillow, grabbing his attention.

"What!" Owen said, lifting his body up as he matched her tone of annoyance. Sienna moved her body up as well, as she huffed, "Well both of us can't be upset. Someone has to be the level headed one"

"You're right" Owen said defeatedly.

"I think it should be you" Sienna suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why me?!" Owen said in exasperation.

"Because we all know that you get weird when you're angry" Sienna explained as Owen pulled faces at Sienna's unusual reasoning. She saw his clear distaste on her preposition, but nevertheless she continued, "I'm the better angry person"

Owen rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you start fighting people. Definitely the better angry person"

Sienna was about to protest but all of a sudden, their bedroom door bursted open.

"Owen mi hermano, you're leaving me!" Camerón suddenly bawled as he jumped into the bed.

"Camerón! I could've been naked" Sienna exclaimed, rushing for the covers without thinking. Camerón tilted his head around to face Sienna, "Well, are you?"

"No-"

"Then why are you complaining?" Camerón dismissed, turning his head back to Owen to express his sadness. Sienna had felt even angrier now that Camerón rudely interrupted her last morning with Owen. Irritated with her current situation, Sienna got up out of the bed, infuriately deciding that Camerón and Owen should be left alone, saying "Whatever"

"Sienna, don't leave!" Owen protested, but she shook her head and left the room. She entered the kitchen, keen to get some food inside of her before she became hungry and angry. She heard hurried footsteps enter the room, stopping right behind her. Owen pulled her back into his arms, holding her tightly around her waist. He tilted his head onto her shoulders, "Can we spend today with a good attitude please?"

"By we you mean me right?" Sienna mumbled, holding his arms as they clasped onto her body.

Owen took a few seconds to answer, "Maybe?" he questioned hesitantly, causing Sienna to laugh a little, despite her annoyances.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" Owen said, kissing her cheek with every declaration of his love. Sienna began wondering how she was going to live without him. She thought about the lonely days, the lonely nights, the sheer loneliness of every day. She would miss his touch, his smile, his presence. Sienna really prayed that tonight would never come up and they could live in this moment together. However stupid it had seemed, she really didn't want to deal with the thought of possibly never seeing Owen again. "I'm going to miss you so much" Owen declared as he squeezed Sienna tightly.

"Ditto" Sienna sighed, turning around to embrace him in a tight hug. "What's Camerón doing in our room?" Sienna quickly asked as it dawned on her that he had been in there for a long time.

"He's arguing with one of his guys, something got to do with my goodbye party"

Sienna tutted quickly, "Stop talking about it! Let _me_ live" Owen's mouth curled into a smirk, finding Sienna's refusal to admit that he was leaving incredibly refreshing.

* * *

"Just go and hang with him!" Gisele moaned to Sienna. Alejandro and Camerón had planned a goodbye party at the bar and had invited everyone in the town. The place was decorated with party decorations and banners, giving the once moody setting a bright, happy look. The whole town was excited, yet saddened that Owen was leaving, but they had wanted to wish him well in his future endeavors. It had seemed like everyone had the mentality, everyone except Sienna... and Camerón. Camerón was also incredibly disheartened with the thought of Owen leaving, he had almost matched Sienna's sadness. At least they both could agree on something - they didn't want Owen to leave. Sienna thought again and again on whether she should go with Owen and leave Mexico. As close as she does come to making that decision, ultimately she put herself first and realised that she didn't want to leave Gisele, Camerón and his _abuelita._ As well as that, being in Mexico had meant that if there was an emergency with her brother, she could easily reach him in just a couple of hours. Owen was going to Europe and she just didn't have the heart to leave family. She knew it was the right decision for her; Owen let her know on what he was planning on doing, and however similar it did seem to what she used to do with Dominic Toretto, her mind refused to let her go on a fools paradise and ditch her family.

"I don't want to!" Sienna exclaimed back. She turned her head to Owen. He was mingling with _abuelita_ and her friends, making Sienna smile a little. He was always such a gentlemen, entertaining the ladies and unintentionally making them fall in love with the man. Sienna's mind drifted off to the time where _abuelita_ had declared to Sienna was no good for Owen because she always had such a short temper. The woman had never failed to mention to the couple whenever they were all together how a 'sweet gentlemen' like Owen managed to fall in love with a 'crazy bitch' like Sienna. As if Owen sensed her watching, he turned his head around and caught her glance. She smiled nostalgically at him, to which he gestured to her to come over to him. "Excuse me" Sienna apologised to Gisele, as she walked over to the group. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around him. Owen laughed lightly, holding her with one arm.

"You made him run away with your craziness, didn't you?" Esther, _abuelita's_ friend asked inquisitively.

Owen chuckled at the comments the women would always throw towards Sienna, he remembered how Sienna would have to bite her tongue and let them slide. "I'm running to Europe. That's how far i'm running because of you, Sienna" Owen teased.

"Very funny, asshole" Sienna replied, briefly putting her hand on his mouth to stop him from talking.

"He was going to leave anyway, auntie Esther" Sienna defended herself.

"Oh really? That's why I only found out he was leaving yesterday night?" Esther rallied.

Owen had to bite back a laugh as he saw Sienna get visibly annoyed with the lady. "Stop teasing her, she's going to start crying" Abuelita had warned which made Sienna get even more wound up.

"No I wasn't!" Sienna argued. She then turned to Owen in hopes that he would give her some support against the clear bullying that was being displaced by the world's meanest ladies. "Owen" Sienna huffed. Kissing the clearly upset girl's forehead, Owen brought her in closer to him.

"No, me leaving was part of the plan. It's nothing to do with Sienna" Owen explained with a heavy heart.

"When are you leaving _mijo_?" Victoria had asked.

"Soon" Owen replied. He then became curious on how much time he had left, so he lifted his arm up to see his watch but was stopped by Sienna forcefully pushing his arm back down.

"Stop upsetting me even more" Sienna warned, releasing her hand from his arm and putting it back around him. "Can we just stay like this, please" She ordered rather than suggested.

"Forever?" Owen teasingly asked.

Sienna's head tilted up in fake delight, "Please!". Owen grinned brightly, grazing her lips with his hand.

"I think I'm going to cry" Sienna admitted, face cringing up, repulsed by never ending flow of emotions she felt.

"Oh baby. Please don't because I need to go and if you start crying I won't ever leave you" He begged.

"I won't. I'll cry later"

"Good. Don't let me see that shit"

The last time Sienna cried was when her brother was sent to juvie. That was a whole decade ago, and Sienna had never felt the need to cry until then. Watching Owen leave was the most heart-breaking experience Sienna had ever went through. The only way Sienna had managed to get through the pain was reminding herself that people come and go in life, people go through heart-break and get through it. Maybe, she might. Maybe, she wouldn't. She had to take her chances.

 **AN: Entiende que yo sigo extrañándoteeeeeeee, yes J Balvin is the greatest. Check his music out guys, seriously, it's worth it.**

 **Next stop, London.**


	9. Exasperation - A Concept

Sienna was shocked when she arrived in London. She was immediately baffled by the weather that was only a few minutes ago full of rain to a much more sunny forecast. _Damn, my presence made London shine again_ , Sienna had narcissistically thought. It was sunny, but still chilly. She wasn't used to this at all.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring, stopping her thoughts of superiority. Answering quickly, she began, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, are you in London or did you take the wrong flight, because knowing you-" Her brother had began as his fears of his sister's incompetence had taken over his mind.

"Brian. I'm here, I'm going to explore and then I'll come to the location that Dom sent" Sienna assured.

"Alright, I'll see you soon"

The space that was offered in this new HQ startled Sienna. They were _government-supported;_ she didn't know whether she should be scared or damn proud that street racers like her family would be entitled to this amount of equipment. Everything was metallic-silver, with complicated and confusing gadgets and equipment laid all around. This was definitely an upgrade from the shambolic mess that they had to work with back in Brazil.

A loud bang unexpectedly erupted the room, making Sienna jump back in shock. She watched as the vending machine's glass was completely shattered with Roman in the corner hiding in utter fear. It was moments like this where Sienna would regret spending so much time with Roman and picking up his traits. The similarities between Sienna and Roman were bizarre, at one point Brian had come to the conclusion that they were much more suited to be siblings.

"It's on the house", Hobbs had sarcastically informed. The team was yet to notice Sienna, who watched on, realising that this job wasn't going to worth the effort she went through to leave the sunny paradise that was Mexico.

"Was that really necessary? You scared my boy to shreds" Sienna complained, finally joining the tight-knit group. Brian immediately smiled, as he hurriedly went to go and hug his sister."Why is the government so extra?" Sienna said to Brian in a low voice, who had replied with a short laugh.

"It's called dramatic effect, O'Connor" Hobbs replied to Sienna's snide comment.

Sienna's face cringed in disgust with what Hobbs had called her. "Hulk, you're on our side this time, right?"

Hobbs sent her a quick sarcastic smile, to which she returned with a middle finger. After greeting everybody, Gisele had started the conversation with a distasteful face "Sienna, you're not going to like what we're doing"

"Why what are we doing?" Sienna shrugged, as she walked over to help herself with the snacks that fell out of the vending machine

"Hunting Owen Shaw" Hobbs had answered with an authoritative voice which sounded like a typical movie federal agent.

Immediately, Sienna froze on the spot, stunned by the name and whose mouth it came out of. There were no way that after all these years, Owen had finally resurfaced, _not that she was looking of course._ She couldn't believe it, after spending such a long time forcefully forgetting Owen, he was back again. Her emotions were all over the place. What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to explain their connection? How could she explain to a team of incredibly macho men that their sister who had no feelings for anything ever was completely love-struck with a guy she met in Mexico? There'd be uproar. **Brian would declare a national holiday**. Forget about what the others would say, Sienna had no words for herself. Those feelings that had been thrust down her heart had threatened to splurge out again. She couldn't help but remember the mischief that she had created for Owen, the bigger mischief that he had created for her. Those were the good days, where everything was so all over the place but it felt like the definition of happiness.

"Excuse me?" Was the only thing she could say.

"It's Mexico Owen, Sienna" Gisele had informed with a loving tone that was suger-coated to her voice. She passed a photo of Owen to an unsettled Sienna. _It's really him._

"What's Mexico Owen?" Brian had asked inquisitively.

"Yeah" Roman and Tej chimed in agreeing with their long-time friend.

"Nobody. To cut a long story short, Gisele and I know the guy we're chasing from Mexico-"

"No, Sienna. _You_ know him, I was the third-wheel" Gisele cut.

"Shut up" Sienna quickly said cutting her friend off rudely.

"What does she mean by that?" Hobbs had questioned with his abnormally muscular arms crossed.

"It was nothing! Oh my God" Sienna exclaimed feeling under pressure by the abnormal amount of questions everyone was asking.

"It clearly isn't nothing if it involves a guy" Brian insisted.

Sienna dragged her hands over her face, "I'm going to kill myself"

"They were together for a while" Gisele said to the team, while Sienna watched helplessly. Brian and Roman's faces were priceless, their mouths and eyes were wide open as their heads whipped towards Sienna who had looked at the ground.

"No way! Explain yourself!" Han marveled.

"That's a really nice shade of floor" Sienna remarked, eyes still fixated on the cream coloured, nicely furnished floor. She refused to look up and see the smug faces of her family. Maybe if she had explicitly tried to digress away from the topic, they would back off. But, her family were piranhas, they weren't going to retreat so easily.

"I want all the details" Tej commanded.

Sienna drew a long breath as she informed, "We were together". In that moment, the room erupted into shouts of surprise.

"Oh _my_ God" Roman expressed in complete shock.

Sienna threw her hands up, "It's not even that weird. Stop making it weird!"

"It's not everyday you end up in a relationship" Dom had suddenly remarked. Sienna jerked her body around as she glared at the man.

"What are you trying to say, mr second place?" Sienna blackmailed which made Dom quickly raise his hands up in peace. Rolling her eyes, she decided she would clear this issue up. "Here's the main detail. We were together for a while. Now we're not. If anyone's got anything else to say, let me know so I can find a knife"

Hobbs cut the squabbling of the misfit team he had assembled. "That's perfect, it means you're even more useful in this team" He informed before he changed the subject to focus on the necessity of bring Owen to justice. Now that everyone's attention had been cast away, Sienna was left with her thoughts. There was a huge part of her that longed to see him now that he was in the same city. But, the pessimistic side of her dominated as she begun to wonder whether it was even worth it. It's been over five years, what were the chances that he hadn't moved on? Slim. Just because she never could find the willpower to move on doesn't mean that he was the same.

At the back of her mind, she overheard Letty and Owen being mentioned. Letty, her childhood friend who had taught her to be the woman that she was now. Braga - her arch enemy - had ordered her death. _Letty was alive?_ It couldn't be true, there's no way she could be alive and riding with Owen? How did that work? "Guys. Wait. It makes sense" Sienna had interrupted quickly, piecing together the information.

"What does?" Dom had asked in his usual slow manner.

"Back in Mexico, Owen and Braga were connected. Basically Braga was Owen's sidechick. That asshat must've introduced the two of them"

"We'll worry about Braga later, for now. Let's get this bastard" Dom had said, compartmentalising the different layers of problems that had faced them during this job.

...

It was nightfall, and Hobbs had sent in his informant to get a positive I.D so he can bust in guns blazing with a police force fit for a King. The team overlooked the police lights and the night sky. Sienna couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the amount of police vehicles present. She also felt uncomfortable with the fact that these guys were armed with guns, meaning they had the power to actually harm Owen.

"Guys, I'm not going to lie. I know Owen and there's no freaking way he's going to caught that easily-" Sienna had begun.

"Don't be a sympathiser" Brian had chastised his sister ironically.

Sienna's mouth opened in shock as she turned around to face him. "Rich coming from an ex-cop who got disgraced because he let a street racer go"

Muffled laughs scattered through the room as Brian's head briefly lowered in shame as he didn't see that coming.

Roman's clenched fist hovered over to his mouth, "Burned" He loudly said.

Brian pointed at Roman and said, "Shut up" and then looked back at his sister, "Touché" Sienna's mouth curled into a cocky smirk.

In a flash, Tej stopped the sibling burn contest with his displeasing news. "I just got confirmation on Shaw. They're going in. Wait, Wait, hold up…" The room fell silent as the team waited for Tej to tell them what was happening. "Police scanners are saying alarms are going off at Interpol headquarters"

Distinct sighs erupted, mainly from Brian who realised that his sister was right.

"It's his plan. This is all a distraction" Sienna had stated the obvious.

"Shit. He brought us here so he could take down Interpol. This whole thing's a set-up." Brian had said, reinforcing what Sienna said with extra words, which made Sienna shoot him an exasperated glare.

"Brian, take the team" Dom had informed quickly.

"What about you?" Brian asked "Hobbs and I will wait for Shaw. Shaw leads to Letty" And just like that, the team grabbed guns and rushed over to the cars.

Despite the chaotic atmosphere that filled the air, Sienna felt at peace with the high speeds. There was just something about the power of a car, the roar of the engine that enticed Sienna. The team had looked completely in formation as they all rushed to the Interpol building. Sienna and Brian were leading and the others had trailed closely behind. Changing gears, Sienna attempted to spark a quick race with Brian. Noticing the offer, Brian flashed an exasperated glare at Sienna who grinned back at him. "Sienna. There's a time and a place" Brian had lectured through the comms.

"There's always time to race" She said mimicking a stereotypical wise voice that made it sound like she had all the keys to success. Dismissing his sister's clear immature behaviour, Brian enquired about the distance to Interpol.

"Twelve blocks away" Han had informed.

"You guys, it's a ghost town over here. Shaw must have pulled all the cops to him" Tej had said, Sienna hadn't noticed the deserted streets. It seemed weird for a big city like London to be so empty.

"All right, y'all, we're in this shit, so let's go get it" Roman said, giving his version of a pep talk. After what had seemed like moments, Han quickly told the team that Interpol was straight ahead. Momentarily, everything had felt fine, normal even; until the team was greeted with rounds of heavy artillery.

"Shit" Sienna cursed swerved her car violently to stop the bullets from shattering her windscreen. She felt the loud bangs of the bullets colliding with the metal frame of the vehicle. The rounds stopped, allowing Sienna and the team to get out of their cars and fight. Sienna held the heavy pistol in a strong position, as both her and her brother aimed for the man who had shot them who was located in a high building, maybe thirty feet away. The bullets had no effect as the man easily dodged them. Sienna was so focused on defending and protecting herself from the man at the top, that she did not care to notice that there were other member's of Owen's team who had flooded the ground with their presence. She only realised when everyone's aim had changed and just when hers was about to change, a semi-automatic gun had pierced a bullet straight into her left lower abdomen. She wasn't unfamiliar with a gunshot but she definitely had not anticipated this one. No. This one was strong, powerful and painful. Sienna groaned audibly, clutching the wound with her bare hands as she struggled to get into her car for shelter. Clasping at the door handle, she stumbled into the drivers seat as the pain had immediately worsened. Sienna couldn't bear to look down at the injury as she had felt the blood oozing out of her body. "Shit, guys. I have to go back" Sienna had informed trying to mask the excruciating pain that she was going through.

"What's wrong?" Han had replied. Sienna felt her body drift and out of consciousness. Her mind was throbbing and her body just felt like collapsing onto the drivers seat. Sienna's foot lightly released itself from the acceleration, making the other cars whizz past her. She hadn't noticed that she wasn't in control of the car; more focused on controlling the pain her body was going through.

"Hey! Sienna! What's wrong?" Brian had shouted, which had immediately got the attention of Sienna, whose head perked up. Her foot went back on the acceleration, taking a right to get back to headquarters separating her from the rest.

"I got shot man," Sienna had told.

"You can't drive. Stop the car, I'm coming" Tej concluded, turning his cars sharply to get to Sienna.

"No, Tej. Go. The team needs you" Sienna said with laboured breaths.

"Tej's a shit driver anyway. Stop the car Sienna and let him come and get you" Roman had said. Sienna didn't need to be told twice. She knew that she was in no condition to drive. Hearing Tej's car approach, her hand which was covered in blood tried to reach for the door handle to let herself out. Fumbling around attempting to open it, Tej rapidly opened it, allowing Sienna to put her hand back on her wounded body. Tej picked Sienna up with ease as he took her to his car.

"I can walk you know, I don't need your help" Sienna complained, while she took advantage of her situation and nuzzled her throbbing head on his shoulder.

"Don't make me drop you on the street, with your ungrateful ass" Tej threatened making Sienna laugh a little. She groaned at the pain of laughing which had tensed her defeated stomach muscles.

…

"I rebuke in the name of my street cred, I am not going to a hospital" Sienna professed to the team. Her body was stabilised, but still incredibly weak. She needed stitches immediately, yet she was adamant that hell would freeze over before she'd set foot inside a government-led facility.

"Sienna, stop being difficult." Dom sighed, his alpha male voice boomed as if it would make anyone heed to him. Sienna wasn't anyone.

"Fuck you, Dom. It's not happening. Stitch me up here, I will _die_ before I go to a hospital-"

"Sienna! You could actually die" Brian shouted, completely frustrated that even when she's at the brink of death, his sister was so incredibly stubborn.

"One thing I know about being a federal agent. You don't listen to criminals who have crazy demands," Hobbs had said as he approached Sienna menacingly.

"It's not happening. No" But, before she could protest further, Hobbs had knocked her clean out.

 **AN: Happy Friday, guys. Go do something you like. I will be sleeping.**

 **Till the next time X**


	10. Homage to Childhood - A Concept

Two days went until Sienna finally had an opening to leave the hospital without people knowing. Hobbs had stupidly informed the staff that Sienna was a flight risk, meaning that she had eyes on her everywhere she went. Somehow, she escaped the clutches of the hospital and returned back to the HQ.

Entering the familiar room, Sienna was mad. "You're all assholes" She had confessed angrily. But, she wasn't able to follow that anger on, as everyone seemed to be busy in the circle. It was disturbing that she wasn't the centre of attention and it was certainly even more disturbing that everyone looked mad too. She looked at Roman and Han's faces who had looked like they had went through quite an ordeal. Brian and Dom looked furious. "Woah, what happened?" Sienna said joining the circle.

"Nothing. Braga's definitely working for Shaw" Dom had informed.

"And your phone has been going crazy. Damn, Hobbs, should've gave it to her in the hospital instead of annoying us with it" Roman continued as he passed the phone to Sienna. She had anticipated most of the calls to be Camerón, but to her surprise, it was a number that wasn't saved.

"I told you that Braga was involved or did you guys just fail to listen to me?" Sienna grumbled as she pondered on whose number it was that was calling her.

"You didn't want to go to the hospital because it would ruin your street cred. Do you blame us?" Tej had countered.

"Fair enough" Sienna sighed, pleading no contest to the discussion of why people shouldn't listen to her, rather, she as far more concerned with the mysterious number that had been calling her. Suddenly, her phone vibrated, in a flash, she answered the phone. "If this is a prank, don't think I won't kill you" Sienna had said masking confidence. She was genuinely frightened that it was one of her enemies around the world, and she had so wished it wasn't one of them. Anyone that wasn't saved was a threat and Sienna hated that uncertainty. The team had focused their attention on Sienna, which had slightly angered her as she realised that they pay attention to her at the wrong time.

"I feel like you can't go a second without threatening someone" A familiar voice had replied. Owen was the one who was calling. Completely shocked, Sienna's hand unclenched the phone, letting it fall onto the ground. Her eyes were wide and stunned, genuinely not predicting this.

"Who was it?" Han had said concerned. Sienna's reaction was not normal at all, sure she was a drama queen, but not _telenovela_ drama queen. Han's voice pulled Sienna back to the room as she silently cursed herself for being so dramatic. Now, everyone would be asking questions and she _really_ didn't need her brother's ego to expand. Rapidly, picking up the phone, Sienna listened in to see if Owen was still on the call.

"Hello?" She had heard clearly.

Taking a mental deep breath, she quickly said, " _No hablo ingles"_ and had cut the phone. There was no way in hell Sienna would openly have a conversation with Owen in front of her family.

"Are you going to explain that, or can we carry on?" Gisele had said, knowing exactly who had phoned Sienna, also knowing that she wouldn't want any questions.

"Carry on" Sienna said dismissively, but she sent Gisele an expression of gratitude.

"I'm going to see Braga" Brian had informed his sister.

"No, let me see Braga" Sienna contested.

"So he can kill you for being such a bitch to him? I'm going to see Braga and find out what your boyfriend is planning"

"Not my boyfriend and it's been such a long time since I've seen Braga. He'll be happy to see me"

"How are you going to see him? He's in prison"

"Visitation, stupid"

"No, Sienna. I mean, how are you supposed to get into the country?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"I have contacts in the police. What do you have except misdemeanour charges and speeding tickets?"

It was evident that there was no way she could win this argument. she had begun to realise that if the team would allow Brian to see Braga, they would easily let her go and talk to Owen without fail. She had her cards close to her heart and now it was time to play them. This was it. Her moment. "If you're going to see Braga, I'm going to see Owen" Sienna declared.

Suddenly interrupting, Roman questioned, "I'm sorry. Did I… did I miss the O'Connor death wish memo?", dazzled by the foolishness that had occurred within his oldest friends.

Brain sarcastically laughed and then seriously said, "You're not going to see Owen" Both the siblings ignored Roman's protests.

Using the same tone, Sienna replied, "You're not going to see Braga"

Brian quickly realised that in order for him to get his way, Sienna would also have to get hers. It was classic homage to childhood. If Brian wanted to go out to with Roman, Sienna, although much younger than the two of them, would have to come with. With a face of defeat, Brian immediately turned away from Sienna, going to his car as he loudly said "Have fun with your boyfriend"

"Not my boyfriend, but okay" Sienna smiled triumphantly, knowing the battle would be easily won.

"Excuse me. Brian is not your only brother" Tej had piped up. The man really knew how to make life harder.

"Let her go" Dom had suddenly said. Sienna was utterly confused. If anything, Dom would be the one who would dispute Sienna going to see him. Sienna looked at him for answers, but he simply looked back and said "Go and make peace with Mexico Owen"

"Thank you" There were rare moments in life where Sienna actually genuinely expressed gratitude. Usually she'd only say 'please' or 'thank you' if it meant she wouldn't get shot, but this time, from the bottom of her heart, she meant it.

"Just stay safe" Tej pleaded.

...

It was crazy to think that after six whole years, the feelings Sienna had for Owen was just as strong as they were before. She couldn't help herself but stare at the man that she shamelessly loved, adored, treasured. He hadn't changed at all; he still wore the same style of clothing, the same small smile that made Sienna's heart burst, the same Owen. He stared back just as intently, reminiscing on the fun, the fire and the feelings that came with Sienna.

So, they stood there.

Just staring. Analysing the memories, the magic, and the madness.

"I didn't expect to find you here, out of all the places in the world" Owen finally spoke, looking around the room briefly as he stepped forward a little allowing him to get closer to Sienna.

"Me neither" Sienna said almost whispering, mesmerised with the presence of the man that she once could not get out of her mind. In that instance, Sienna forgot the context behind their meeting, why she was here with him, the fact that she got shot by one of his crew just days ago. It all fizzed away, as if these complications were never even there to begin with.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you?" Asked Owen, who stood toe-to-toe with the love-struck woman.

"Never" She whispered and in that moment, Owen leant in and kissed her. It was like the whole six years of absence was being compensated by this one kiss. Sienna put her arms on his shoulders, desperately trying to get him impossibly closer as he moved her waist also trying his hardest to close the space between them. Deepening the kiss, Sienna felt the rush of feelings flood back to her as she wondered exactly why she left this man all those years ago. Nothing mattered anymore, just Owen and Sienna. Everything else was white noise. Achingly slow, they both moved away from each other, away from what could've been, should've been, _would've_ been.

Sienna rushed forward and hugged Owen with a force of courage and hope. "I missed you so much" Her voice sounded muffled as her face was buried in his body.

"I was wrong, you've changed completely. Where did my crazy troublemaker go?" He noted, placing one hand on her lower back and the other one on her head as he kissed her forehead.

Retracting slightly, Sienna looked at him with the same exasperated, wild look that once was the norm for whenever she would encounter Owen. "Actually. I never left, I pick fights with bigger people"

"Like me"

"Monsters cars and an evil plan. _You've_ definitely changed" Sienna accused.

Startled with the sudden change of tone, Owen moved a few steps away from Sienna. "'evil plan'? Sienna, I'm not going to fight you over _politics._ It's been too long for us to argue about context. Besides, you know nothing about what's happening". He accused with the same confused, exhausted look that was also the norm for whenever he would encounter Sienna.

"I know I got shot. I know my family and their cars were being tossed around as if they were _hot wheels._ I'm _never_ going to be able to wear a bikini again. I know that" Sienna defended, back to the controversial statements that she used to make that once branded her 'high maintenance' and 'bitchy'.

"You got shot?" Was evidently the only thing Owen heard out of Sienna's reply as he hurried back to her. "Where?" Sienna lifted her t-shirt and showed him the white padding of the medical dressing that covered her wound. Owen heaved slightly as he stared at the wound that one of his team members had caused, what _he_ had caused. Owen lightly traced his hands over the dressing wound causing Sienna to slightly wince. "Shit, sorry" He said quickly moving away from the wound and around her body.

Silence fell again as emotions; confusion and sheer awkwardness engulfed the atmosphere. Questions had plagued both Owen and Sienna's mind. Both had wanted the other to be on the same side. Sienna would _never_ betray her family and swap sides and she sure as hell knew that once Owen had set his sights on something, nothing was going to stop him.

Their eyes met each other hesitantly, almost as if looking at each other could change the whole game. Sienna simply watched as Owen's eyes filled with desperation yet eagerness. "I'm not going to ride with you" Sienna had finally said, swiftly changing the atmosphere of the room.

"I wasn't going to ask you that" He quickly dismissed turning his face away from her, ashamed that he had even an ounce of hope that she would join him. He understood the bond - the love Sienna had for her family.

"Yeah you were. And I was going to ask you something as well"

"Sienna, babe" Owen started, moving his hands down to hers, grasping them tightly, "I'm not going to give myself up to a two-bit government hack like Hobbs. It's not happening"

Sienna forcefully removed his grip on her hands as she irritably cried, "I wasn't even _thinking_ that you should hand yourself in. I was going to ask the completely opposite!"

"What do you want me to do, then? What makes enough sense in your head that I should actually do it?"

"Run"

"Excuse me?"

"Run, Owen" Sienna begged, "Drop this heist. Run"

"And why would I run?" Owen's face was filled with bewilderment as he had wondered why on Earth Sienna would suggest such a thing. It was common knowledge that she was a little unconventional, but even he was surprised with her suggestion.

"Because. I'd be coming with you" Promptly, Owen's face had changed from bewilderment to utter love. "All these years, I _never_ knew exactly what I wanted in life. I jumped from country to country, problem to problem. But I know that ever since you left, life just isn't as interesting and exciting as it was. Owen. I want you. I want to be with you. For the rest of my life; and if it means that I have to jump from country to country, problem to problem; I'd happily do it, as long as you're with me." Sienna let her feelings take over her mouth, gladly letting it tell him exactly what she wanted him to know.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me after, 'You're not so much of a douchebag'" Owen noted, his hand cupping her face so he could bring her lips closer.

"Really? I've said kinder things" Sienna smiled, feeling the electricity flow around her as she got closer and closer to his lips. She embraced the overflowing butterflies brimming in her stomach, recognising that this position was exactly where she wanted to be, for the rest of her life. In the vicinity of Owen Shaw.

"No you didn't. The other nicest thing that you've done was not shoot me when you met me" He laughed as his cheeks rubbed against Sienna's. Sienna's face immediately feigned fake shock, "I didn't have a gun on me that day, or you wouldn't be here right now" She giggled, nose scrunching up at the sheer delight of being here.

"You could never wear a bikini anyway, Camerón probably shot you a billion times after I left"

"Why are you always so horrible?"

"I hope you're talking to yourself because you really do need a reality-check if you think _I'm_ horrible"

"Actually just… just shush"


	11. Hope - A Concept

Sienna huffed in utter annoyance. Camerón, her personal cockblocker, had called. He always seemed to weasel his way into _everything_ she was doing; and it seemed like he would get involved again. It wasn't that she was mad that he had called; it was the fact that she _knew_ that Owen would be more excited to speak to Camerón than he was to see her.

"What?" Owen questioned, noticing Sienna's disdain when she looked down at her phone.

"You'll see" Sienna informed as she reluctantly answered the call and put it on loudspeaker.

"You said you'll only be a few days, well it is a few days already! Come home!" Camerón exclaimed, wasting no time in telling Sienna off. She unapologetically glared at Owen as his face beamed with excitement and joy. Shocked with the familiar voice he was hearing, Owen snatched Sienna's phone. _They always had a better romance than I ever did._

"Camerón. Oh my God!" Owen shouted in glee.

"Owen! Hermano, I missed you so much. Where have you been? You could've called me. I didn't know if you were alive or not. You said you would call" Camerón gushed as Owen intently listened.

"I missed you too, man. It's been such a long time" Owen replied matching the same stupidly cheerful tone Camerón had. Sienna resisted the urge to roll her eyes, their conversation had begun to get cringey and Sienna genuinely had begun to feel uncomfortable with the amount of love the grown men were showing to each other. All that was needed now was Gisele's sly remarks and it would've been a great reunion.

...

Sienna couldn't wait to tell Gisele everything. Rushing into the large, mostly empty space that was their HQ. She quickly ushered Gisele to the side. With a face full of curiosity, Gisele immediately commanded, "Tell me everything"

"Nothing much to tell, except he's not as bad as Hulk makes it out to be" Sienna commented, surprised that even in those years, Owen was exactly the same person. What she couldn't understand was how he was portrayed as this ruthless maniac when in reality; he was still the sweet, occasionally irritating Owen.

"Wait, so is he Mexico Owen or London Owen?" Gisele questioned.

"Mexico Owen, for sure" Sienna confirmed

"Was he happy to see you?"

"I guess so, but he was so much more happier to speak to Camerón on the phone"

"I'm telling you Sienna, the only true love rival you will ever have is Camerón"

"Camerón, seriously? That kid could fall in love with a spoon. I'm not surprised" Han suddenly mentioned, approaching the two gossiping women. Placing an arm around Sienna, he began. "I would never have thought that you would actually like someone, let alone love"

"What has Brian said to you? Because it's fake news!" Sienna declared.

"He said that you used to make boys cry" Han informed seriously.

Sienna was stuck there, that wasn't exactly fake news. "Okay, but-"

"So you did used to make boys cry?" Han interrogated quickly.

"Some" Sienna stuttered.

"Wow, you were brutal" Gisele exclaimed.

"Roman said that the boys in your neighbourhood made a deal that whenever a new boy would come in to town, they would make sure that he wouldn't come near you" Han continued, relaying the new information he had found out about Sienna to the unsuspecting girl

"Seriously?" Sienna remarked, finding this new information incredibly rude. "I wasn't that bad, I swear!" She argued, genuinely believing that the boys were being melodramatic.

"It's the same in Mexico! The boys from the races made a pact that they would keep Sienna as a friend and nothing else" Gisele chimed in, excited to tell her boyfriend the lengths in which the men around Sienna would go to just so they wouldn't have their heart shattered into a million pieces.

"I couldn't imagine the dude we're hunting to be the only person to actually like you, Sienna" Han truthfully noted.

"He could barely deal with her, babe." Gisele started. "Seriously, he used to actively avoid her whenever she got angry, purely so he didn't have to deal with a headache in the morning" Gisele explained.

"Hold on! That wasn't what it was, he said he wanted to give me space to clear my head" Sienna argued.

"No" Gisele innocently pointed out, "It was so he wouldn't wake up with a headache that you would have given him"

"What. An. Asshole!" Sienna exclaimed.

"If you ask me, he's smart" Dom suddenly appeared, joining the conversation.

"Excuse me, mr second place?" Sienna said, once again threatening poor Dom. He shook his head at the fiery woman, whereas Han looked confused.

"Okay, that's the second time she has said that. Did you lose a race against Sienna, Dom?" Han questioned his long-time friend

"What? No. I don't lose" Dom declared loudly as if he was trying to convince himself rather than his friends in front of him.

"You lost that one time and the time after that," Sienna muttered under her breath, which only Dom had caught. Shooting her an evil glare, she rolled her eyes and retreated from the argument.

It had seemed like everyone was curious over Sienna's meeting with Owen as Roman and Tej eventually joined in.

While everyone was discussing their different conspiracies as to why Sienna behaved the way she did, she took the opportunity to have a quiet conversation with Dom.

"How's your shoulder?" She asked, referencing the gunshot wound he had received from Letty.

He sighed, remembering his unfortunate situation. "It's okay. How's your stomach?"

"Killing, but I'm not telling Hobbs that"

"You need rest, your body is nowhere near healed. It's going to bite you in the ass after, I promise" Sienna didn't reply to his comment, which prompted him to carry on with a quick lecture. "Sienna, you know that your body doesn't heal as quick as everyone else. Most of your wounds get infected somehow. Your stitches without fail, always manage to come out. You're doing yourself no favours by stressing your body out"

Changing the topic, Sienna began. "How's Letty? Is she still as badass as before?"

"Always" He smiled.

"Sienna. Is it because of your mommy and daddy issues that you don't get into relationships?" Tej asked, burrowing his eyebrows in curiosity.

"What? No. Don't be stupid." Sienna defended. "I'm just not that relationship person"

"Well, you clearly are seeing as you and Owen... you know" Roman fired back, his body leaning in on a nearby car.

"There's actually something wrong with you" Sienna said, nose scrunched in disgust.

"Is he going to carry on with this job or will he stop?" Han asked while eating from a packet of crisps.

"Well, I'm not sure" Sienna answered truthfully. She had wished she could say yes, but she genuinely didn't know what Owen would do. She had some hope that he would, seeing as Owen had openly discussed places they would 'run away' to. But, there wasn't a definitive answer; although it did seem that he would. She had hope.

...

Owen was stupidly excited for the future, all of a sudden. Ever since Sienna practically declared her love for him, he urgently wanted to leave this job and finally have the life he had always wanted with the girl of his dreams.

That's why he wasted no time in arranging a meeting with Cipher.

Impatiently waiting for the incredibly busy woman, Owen thought about why he left that day. He remembered those moments when it felt like it was only he that had feelings for one another; that it was only him that was in love. Sienna didn't like expressing feelings and he completely understood that, after all, that was he once upon a time. But he could never really find out what was going through the girl's head. She was all over the place, extremely impulsive with a tendency for violence. He reminisced on the days when he would try and avoid the girl and her problems just so he wouldn't end up on the other side of a gun. But, Owen couldn't help himself; he fell into her charms and she fell into his heart, and never left. Sienna telling him exactly what she had wanted had given him the drive to really make sure that what they had would never be lost.

Interrupting him from his thoughts, Cipher nonchalantly sat down opposite the man in the fairly busy café. Naturally, the pair looked around, quickly completing a search of the area to make sure there were no police around.

"Why did you call me?" Cipher questioned, wasting no time.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out pieces of equipment. Setting them on the table, he pushed them towards her. "I'm out"

The woman scoffed in disbelief, as she reached into her handbag for a hefty file bursting with papers full of information. Setting it closely next to her, she began her interrogation. "What's happened all of a sudden?" She said as she then turned her head around to check the perimeters again. Looking back at the man intently, she explained. "Everything was going fine, why back out at the finish line?"

Owen shrugged his shoulders, as he subconsciously looked at everywhere but her, accidentally proving to her that everything he would say would be a lie. "Too much heat from Hobbs, my teams lives' are on the line" He simply said, gazing out a window.

Finally looking at the woman, he watched her as she raised one of her eyebrows. "Hobbs has always been a problem, why address it now?"

"His new team… they're unlike anything we've ever seen before. We can't do the job"

" _We?_ Or is it just you that is worrying? I thought that you could handle anything, clearly not"

"Yeah, not this time" Owen quickly said, attempting to dismiss the conversation as he tried to stand up and walk away.

"Sit" She commanded. Owen reluctantly complied, knowing that Cipher wasn't somebody to mess with.

She shoved towards him the file, and then laid back on the chair with her arms folded. "I think we both know the real reason why you want to pull out"

With a worried face, as he knew exactly what would be inside, he looked at Cipher, who had flawlessly kept on her poker face. Owen hesitantly opened the file, and immediately, pictures of Sienna and him were sprawled across the table. Now he was definitely confused. The file his team had received didn't have nearly enough detail as this file had; he had known as he swiped it before anybody could see any compromising information or in his case, pictures. No. This was a much more detailed file on Sienna, almost as if Cipher had been keeping a close eye on her for a very long time. Flicking through the papers, he read incredibly concise notes and reports on his girl, causing him to gulp in sheer fear. _How long has she been following Sienna?_ He kept on thinking, fearing for the safety of the brunette bombshell.

"Do you like it?" Cipher asked rather sarcastically. Owen sent her a quick glare and then went back to the file. Things even he didn't know about the girl were written down, her first car, her first win, she even knew who her first crush was. Owen was beyond concerned.

"What is this?" He spitefully said, slamming the file shut as he met her icy, cold eyes. He didn't mean to show he was angry, or was even _moved_ by what Cipher had given him. But, his mind couldn't think about tactics and poker faces when Sienna was involved.

She stifled a laugh, finding Owen's behaviour strangely amusing. From that moment onwards, she knew it wouldn't be difficult to make Owen dance to her tunes. "Sienna O'Connor" Owen shuddered as Cipher spoke her name. "I've been keeping my eye on her for a long time. So interesting" Cipher remarked.

"She's not involved in any of this" Owen lied.

"Really? I'm pretty sure she's in London. I'm also pretty sure that she's with her _family._ I know everything about the girl. And I knew that you both were a thing as soon as it became a thing" Cipher retorted.

"How long have you been stalking her?" Owen said it how it was. This wasn't normal surveillance; it was borderline psychotic.

"Stalking? More like keeping an eye" Cipher defended.

"No. This is stalking" Owen blatantly said as if it telling the woman that the sky was blue.

"Let's not dwell on technicalities." She dismissed. "The only reason why you suddenly want to leave is purely because of her"

Owen shrugged his shoulders defensively, his heart was sprawled across the table, and Cipher _knew_ it. "So what if I am? It's my choice on whether I want to do this job or not"

Cipher collected the file and put it back in her handbag, ready to make a move. "You see, Owen? This is where I'm a bit stuck. You're the best man for the job, and your brother turned me down meaning I have no replacements" She stood up, straightening her skirt. Looking straight at the irritated man, she finished. "If you want to leave, go ahead. But know; I have eyes on your girl, always. And all it takes is a call… You get the gist?"

What was he supposed to say? Cipher was the best at what she does, and she had with her artillery that could supply a small army. In what universe does Sienna come out in front? The way he saw it, he had no choice but to oblige and get the job done. Sienna would be heart-broken, but he would rather that than her dead. He made a mistake; he showed Cipher his cards, and now Sienna would pay the price. His heart shattered as he thought about the repercussions of the job. Sienna would never speak to him again, hell; she would shoot him on sight. This wasn't a win-lose situation; it was a lose-lose and he couldn't bear the thought of Sienna hating him forever. Maybe he could pray to the car-Gods and see what they would say. At that moment in time, though, Owen knew that there was only one answer.

"I'll do it"

 **an: what do you guys think? X Thanks for all the love, appreciate it!**


	12. God's Gift to Earth - A Concept

"Sienna, Dom" Han called out to the duo, who were conversing next to a car "I did some digging… found out about a street race tonight"

Approaching their friend, Dom began "Four speed Camaro SS big block", as he looked towards the car. "You like it?" He asked.

Han shrugged, "Nice colour". Just as Dom was about to continue, the wall between the trio was suddenly pierced by heavy artillery. Whipping their heads to the culprit, Sienna watched as Roman handed the equipment to Tej. She rolled her eyes at the immature man. _This is the reason why I get a bad reputation. Because of this asshole._

The group ignored Roman's antics as they all shook their head and continued with what they were doing.

"I think I'm going to miss out on this race" Sienna said, which immediately made Dom's face brighten up.

"Good. You need a break, your body needs a break" Dom lectured, pretending that he was relieved she wasn't going to participate because of her injury and not because of the fact that he would lose against her.

Sienna wasn't surprised of the relief that struck upon Dom's face, folding her arms, unimpressed with his behaviour; she said, "Have fun. I hope you win"

"Thank you, Sienna" Dom replied quickly.

"It's not like you to miss out on races" Han noted, confused.

She sighed heavily, "Yeah, well, I have to let the big guy have a chance of winning, right?" Sienna roughly patted Dom's shoulder as she trailed off, leaving Dom with a scowl on his face and Han amused.

…

Owen approached Toretto as soon as Letty left him. He was eager to tell Dom that his team needed to stay away, especially Sienna. If he was going to do this job, he needed to know that Sienna was safe. There was no point in doing this job if Sienna was going to get hurt in the crossfire anyway.

Quickly slamming the door shut, Owen began. "A street kid, starts out stealing DVD players in East L.A. Ends up heisting 100 million in Rio." The Rio job had attracted lots of attention, it made Owen realise that Sienna was still up to no good.

"Not bad, huh?" Dom smirked, looking cooly towards what had seemed like a frustrated man.

"It's a good story, isn't it?" Owen came closer to Dom. "Almost inspiring. See, what I couldn't fathom is why he's not relaxing on a beach somewhere with that cute little Brazilian number. Instead, he's working with a two-bit government hack like Hobbs."

And then I realized, he has a weak spot. We all got a weak spot. You know, when I was young, my brother always used to say, "Every man has to have a code." Mine? Precision. A team is nothing but pieces you switch out until you get the job done. It's efficient. It works. But you? You're loyal to a fault. Your code is about family. And that's great in the holidays, but it makes you predictable. And in our line of work, predictable means vulnerable. And that means I can reach out and break you whenever I want." Owen finished, he thought of everything he would have said to Dom if Sienna weren't in the team. Owen's main motive was to make sure Dom would back away from this mission.

"At least when I go, I'll know what it's for." Dom said wisely, making Owen remember that moment when Sienna was at the bar, practically dying, she told him in the most philosophical tone 'if that's the way I have to go'.

Owen sighed, "Well, at least you have a code. Most men don't." Suddenly, his tone changed to a much more frustrated manner. "I'm going to make this quick and easy to understand" Dom raised his eyebrows at the manner in which Owen was speaking. He too was surprised at the emotions and flair that coming out of his mouth, once again proving Sienna's point that he was nothing like what was written about him.

"Oh really?" Dom said, smirking.

"I'm going to do this job. If you want to keep your family safe; you need to back off " Owen advised, which had slightly irked Dom.

"Your brother never told you to never threaten a man's family" Dom warned. _I feel you, brother._ Owen thought to himself.

Brushing the warning aside, Owen continued. "Keep Sienna away. Tell her to go back to Mexico or something."

"Well, you know our girl. She doesn't like to listen" Dom replied.

"She listens to me" Owen retorted.

"So, knowing that you have the greatest privilege in the world, why don't you listen to Sienna in return?"

"What are you saying?"

"I know Sienna asked you to run with her. Why don't you do that instead of complicating your relationship?"

Owen scoffed, feeling angry over the fact that Toretto was speaking of a matter that he knew nothing about. "I know what I'm doing"

"You better know what you're doing. Sienna is my family, and she is caught in the crossfire in all of this. If she comes out hurt, one of her brothers _will_ end you" Dom promised.

"Like I said Toretto, I think you should keep your family safe. I can reach out and break you whenever I want" Owen explicitly threatened, changing the subject from Sienna.

Retreating to his car, Owen gave a last caution. "Stay away, Toretto"

"Where do you think you're going?" Dom called out loudly.

Owen turned his head around, wondering what was left to say. "Not only do you have Sienna stuck in the middle." Dom said, hands in his pockets. "You have Letty"

Owen raised an eyebrow; he wished that Letty had remembered who Dom was so she could hurry up and go to the poor man, instead of being another headache for him.

"Here's the deal. I go if she goes. Sienna goes if she goes" _Well, that would be bloody great if Letty would remember who the hell you are._

"It's her choice. If she wants to go, I'm not stopping her." Owen shrugged, opening his car door. Taking one last look at Dom, Owen got inside, closed the door and sped off. He was so close to finishing the job, how was he supposed to get Letty to go to the other side in time?

…

The team had packed their bags and were ready to meet Hobbs in Spain. On their way out of their HQ, the lift suddenly opened revealing a tired-looking Brian.

"You made it!" Sienna said in shock. Brian actually had returned back to London without being arrested or killed by Braga. Either Brian knew how to kick ass or Braga was seriously losing his touch in prison.

"I made it" Brian confirmed, looking both traumatised and relieved. He hugged everyone and then stood in front of Sienna.

"How was Braga?" Sienna asked with her arms folded.

"The biggest bitch in the world." Brian huffed. He ushered Sienna to join him as he walked over to Dom. Brian put his arm around his sister and gave her a brief kiss on her forehead.

"What did Owen say?" Brian asked Sienna.

"Nothing much" Sienna answered, hoisting herself up on Dom's car who watched on disapprovingly.

"Was he the same guy you knew back then?" Brian asked reasonably. Sienna was confused with the amount of leniency the family had with Owen. Maybe it was because they knew that Sienna wouldn't have decided to be romantically involved with just anyone. Or Brian was much too traumatised from Braga to even think about Owen properly.

Even Dom, who was arguable the most protective man she had ever come across was open to the idea of Sienna meeting up with Owen. It had baffled her, who in their right mind would let their sister go meet up with the guy on the opposite team? Sienna felt relieved that Hobbs had never found out about Sienna's meeting, as that would have really complicated things. _Hulk_ would have chained her to the wall if he found out that she wanted to see Owen.

"I guess so. Nothing different about him" Sienna didn't really want to go into too much detail, she was much more interested in what happened with Braga. She noticed Brian's guilty face as he nodded briefly to end the conversation with Sienna and start another one with Dom.

"I found out what happened to Letty. It's all my fault" Brian informed solemnly.

"Brian, whatever you found out. That's for you. What we're about to do now is for her" Dom said. Brian nodded briefly, showing Dom that he understood.

Ushering her brother away, Sienna slapped his arm. "Listen. Whenever you think something is your fault" She began, as Brian looked at her intently, eager to find out her advice. Brian had thought Sienna would seriously be able to help him in this situation where he had felt pure guilt and nothing else. "Just blame Braga. Works every time" Sienna winked. Brian huffed in disappointment; the enmity between Sienna and Braga would never end.

"Sienna, Owen's going to hard to stop" Brian admitted. "Are you sure he's a good guy?"

"I'm ninety per cent sure he is a decent person. But, then again Brian" Looking at the man straight in the eye, she said. "I think I'm God's gift to Earth so my judgment is a little off"

"He could die, you know. Hobbs likes guns and bullets; and he's not afraid of putting one inside your man"

"Number one. Let's not call him _my man,_ ever. The only way Owen will get shot is if he becomes a bigger asshole than I am." Sienna sighed, "My family is _the_ most important thing to me. I don't want him to die, but if it comes to choosing between Letty and Owen. You bet your ass I've got Letty's back" Finally, after so long feeling guilty, Sienna made the man feel a little happiness. Sienna's fierce loyalty was the reason why everybody fell in love with the problematic woman. Brian was relieved to know that just because Sienna was in love with someone, it didn't mean that family had lost its priority. Although; he would have loved to see Sienna at least think about the situation. Maybe even consider putting Owen first. Maybe Sienna had thought about the situation beforehand, that's why she had such a quick answer with no thought to it. Brian never knew what was going on inside Sienna's mind, and he realised that there was no point in trying to figure it out. He just had to trust that Sienna was making the right decision for herself.

 **an: this is short because im hoping the next chapter will be long, i think. I have prom tomorrow and I am actually not prepared for it one bit.**


	13. Betrayal - A Concept

Driving wasn't supposed to be this stressful.

Sienna felt completely and utterly engulfed in pressure already. Sienna kept on thinking back to her conversation with Brian. Could she really let Owen die? No. She couldn't. And she knew it and accepted it. She just prayed that she wouldn't have to be in that position where Owen dying would be a possibility. How was she supposed to explain herself to Camerón? _Hi, yeah, I let your best friend and the love of my life die because a government agent doesn't like him._ Exactly. The excuse sounded stupid.

She was dragged away from her thoughts when Tej had begun to stutter on the radio. Turning down the music, she asked him what it was. "They got a tank" He replied.

Her eyes widened in shock, she wasn't trained for this. She was a cheeky, sometimes dangerous (but only if you was an asshole) criminal. How was the team supposed to help take down a tank _and_ get the chip? It seemed impossible, sure she didn't have all the screws tight in her head, but she definitely knew that this was a bit beyond her reach.

"I'm sorry. Did someone say they got a tank?" Roman screamed down the radio. It had seemed like the only thing Roman could provide for the team was a headache induced from his unnecessarily loud voice.

Suddenly, before she could turn the music back up, two cars had exploded right ahead of her, making Sienna quickly swerve out of the way without too much damage. She felt a little pain but she shrugged it off. _There's tanks involved._

"So who's got a plan b? Roman once again shouted.

"Plan B? We need a plan C, D, E. We need more alphabets!" Tej had replied.

"Hey, we do what we do best. We improvise, all right?" Brian assured. Out of everything Sienna could have reacted to, she reacted to this.

"What a shitty plan. Improvisation" She began, feeling her blood boil already.

"Sienna" Dom warned.

"No! Your husband is crazy in the head! Improvisation? This is not the movies, Dom. It's a fucking tank!"

"We can do this, Sienna" Roman said just after Brian told her to shut up.

Sienna watched as the tank was demolishing cars underneath it with people running out of the way in a frantic manner.

"Err, Sienna. Maybe it's time to-" Brian had begun worriedly

"I know" Sienna said, cutting the man off before he could say anything useful.

Fishing her phone out of her sweatpants, she called Owen while trying to maintain a top speed without crashing into cars.

"Yeah. I'm a little bit busy right now" Owen said as Sienna watched the tank swerve a little here and there.

"Yeah. This isn't a courtesy call. If you're going to use a tank, at least swerve away from the people" Sienna lectured.

"Yeah, baby. It's a tank. Not a car. There's little to no manoeuvres with this thing" Owen said with pregnant pauses in between his words.

"I don't care, stay away from the people," She commanded. Owen listened as she began to see less and less cars being bulldozed by the unforgiving exterior of the vehicle.

"Can you go back to Mexico now, please?" Owen huffed.

"Go away, Owen. I told you this wasn't a courtesy call. Bye." Owen was then greeted with the dial tone.

After what had seemed like ages swerving and speeding and permanently ruining the rims of her car, there was finally an opening of a decent job role.

"What the hell?" Sienna screamed in her car. She watched as Letty and Dom were flying across the sky with no immediate destination. Brutally swerving to reach where they were going to land in time, she felt her stitches rip open. However, there was no time to dwell on petty issues as she felt the violent thud of the two bodies crash into her windscreen. The impact immediately made Sienna's head jerk back as groaned in pain. Once the couple rolled off her car, she opened the door to meet their grateful faces. She held a hand on her stomach, feeling the pain of her body once again. She should have listened to Dom and not do anything that could potentially jeopardise her health; but she was sure that he would be grateful for her sacrifice.

"Thank you" Letty huffed, out of breath from the sheer adrenaline inside her bones.

"You're damn welcome" Sienna replied, crouching down a little to ease her discomfort.

...

"Miss O'Connor, please let me see your wound already" A young doctor called Joe pleaded in frustration. He was following Sienna around the secure building, trying his very hardest to stop the woman and see what was going on. Sienna had other plans though; she was actively avoiding Joe, even going so far as to speed walk aimlessly around the corridors. She had her fair share of doctors during this trip and she wasn't ready to see another person in a white lab coat just yet. After walking around aimlessly, she decided it would be better if she could look for the team while she was at it; so as she was walking, she kept on looking left and right to find them.

Jogging to catch up to the woman who had looked everywhere but the concerned young man beside her, Joe had begun his case. "Your body has gone through incredible trauma. You need to just stop and sit down. Miss O'Connor, you could really die!" Joe exclaimed pointing towards her stomach, which was covered with thick bandages with a spot of blood creeping up, marking its presence.

She huffed in annoyance, waving her hand to dismiss the man. Nevertheless he persisted, repeating what he said in an attempt to make Sienna listen to him. Sienna grew incredibly frustrated; all she wanted to do was find her family yet they seemed to be nowhere. Joe wasn't helping either; his insistent attitude really put a damper on things, as she couldn't think straight what with him moaning every two seconds.

Finally, after what had seemed like a trip around the depths of hell, Sienna saw the familiar baldhead of Hobbs. But, he wasn't alone. Owen was there with his team scattered around the room. She watched the hostile behaviour of her family, as they looked genuinely pissed. The room that was once flooded with extreme silence was now greeted with Joe pleading to Sienna. Everyone turned around to see what was causing the noise, sending the duo a deadly glare. Owen turned around and caught Sienna's eyes. He had felt less guilty before she entered the room and now all he could think about was running away just so he didn't have to see the soon-to-be hatred in her eyes. Uneducated on the intense situation in the room, Sienna smiled lovingly at Owen, and then to her family. Once she saw Sienna actively look at her, Gisele shook her head, sending her a warning to not go near Owen. Opting to stay at the far side of the room to distance her from the overbearing negativity in the room, Sienna couldn't help but notice the anger that had engulfed in Brian's eyes. Observing the awkwardness in the room, Joe temporarily shut up about Sienna's on-going issues as he watched what was going on around him.

Now along with frustration, her mind began to fill with worry. "What happened?" She asked cautiously

"He took Mia" Gisele quietly said.

In a flash, Sienna lunged for Owen in pure rage. She threw a strong punch but he effortlessly swerved out of the way as he grabbed her in place. Hobbs quickly ran to Sienna as he dragged her out of Owen's space. "You made a mistake," Sienna said with a hothead.

Her heart felt suddenly heavy, as if it weighed a tonne. She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it. _Owen wasn't like that; he loved me_. She felt the tears already start brimming in her eyes, as she thought of all those moments when everything was perfect, when he would show to her just how much he loved her. How could he have done this? Sienna just couldn't get why he would so such a thing. Her heart felt like a dozen elephants were trampling on it, while her head slowly began to feel dizzy. She looked up at him, needing an explanation for his heinous decision. She would've accepted anything at this point, sudden brain damage, sudden memory loss, _anything._ It didn't even have to be plausible – she just needed to know that he didn't intentionally betray everything that she stood for.

Owen looked everywhere but Sienna, repeatedly telling himself that was he was doing was all for Sienna. He felt her burning glare on his back, unnerving him slightly. Rubbing the blood from his nose, he turned around and begun to make his move.

"You coming, babe?" Owen said as he stopped and turned his head to the side.

Sienna's eyes widened with disbelief. _How dare he?_ He had the audacity to even think that she would come with him.

"If you thi-"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Riley suddenly spoke with a dirty smirk upon her face as she caught up to Owen.

Sienna didn't know what to feel, she was angry, upset, in formidable pain and in shock. _What the hell was happening?_ Sienna felt so many emotions going through her body that was wasn't able to process anything. It became evident to her that the chances of getting Mia back alive were incredibly slim. After all, how was she supposed to trust Owen? Speaking on impulse, she quickly said, "Wait. I'm coming with you" her voice was hoarse, clearly lined with upset and trouble.

Joe suddenly put his hand on her arm, shaking his head rapidly telling her that it would be a bad decision to go with, considering her circumstance. She swatted his arm away, attempting to show a determined physique to the team of truly despicable people.

All of a sudden, Owen turned around and looked at Sienna. "No. How many times do I have to tell you? Stay away from all of this, Sienna" He said sincerely.

She didn't feel the sincerity however as she began to get even more riled up with Owen thinking her could tell her what to do. "I'm getting Mia, and then I will make sure to stay away from you forever" Sienna said, tone laced with malice and hatred.

Owen got irked with Sienna's determination as he walked towards her in exasperation. "No, Sienna. I said stay away!" He loudly exclaimed.

"I'm coming with you. I am collecting my sister from your evil team's grasp. And then you will never see me again" She said emphasising every single word as she looked him dead in the eye. Owen could see that there was no version of this where Sienna wouldn't be coming with. Sighing audibly, the man rubbed his temples.

"Leave straight after" He commanded, turning around to walk out of the room.

"Sienna!" Joe persisted.

"I'll be fine" She promised, as she rushed over to follow Owen and his team. Before doing so however, she made sure to signal to Tej that he should cut all communications; just in case Owen phones ahead and does something to Mia.


	14. New Beginnings - A Concept

In the vehicle with Owen, Sienna wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't awkward; there was just anger and hatred around the car. Owen tried to block out the waves of fury Sienna was sending him by focusing on the road that he didn't notice the blood around her body appear more prominently and the pain it was giving Sienna. Sienna thought she could either taunt him or she could try and somehow ease the immense pain she was feeling. She decided she should multi-task.

"Where did you and Riley meet? At the Hitler Youth?" Sienna spat out as Owen remained silent, letting Sienna dig comments at him.

"I can't believe you're doing this to Camerón. He's going to be so heartbroken" Sienna sighed. In reality, she didn't mean Camerón, she meant herself. But, she had already put down her guard once and he spat in her face, so she wasn't ever going to do that again. Still, she had received no reply from Owen.

"Why are you mute all of a sudden? Guilt eating away at you?" She viciously teased. "You definitely dressed up to the occasion. You look like an asshole"

"I look like an asshole?" Owen questioned the girl.

"Yes. You look like an asshole that came fresh out of the university of douchebagery with a major in prick studies" She explained in the most serious tone, to which wasn't being reciprocated with Owen as he looked at the girl and stifled a laugh, getting her even more riled up; if that was even possible.

"You think that's funny?" She angrily questioned. The man raised his eyebrows and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at a time like this.

"It's not funny. I hate you" Sienna said plainly, making Owen's face retract into a much more solemn, upset face. She felt much more content knowing that he wasn't finding this situation funny anymore.

"Whatever, Sienna" Owen dismissed.

" _Who_ kidnaps family members? Like, you have to be a special kind of prick to stoop that low, right?" Owen stopped replying again.

"I just can't believe emotionless, expressionless Riley is the girl that you're sleeping with," Sienna explained, turning her head away from Owen and to the vast runway. "I definitely wouldn't say that she was your type" Owen still didn't say anything. She felt that overwhelming rush of anger flow through her brain again. "Did you meet each other on ? I tried using that website - but even though my behaviour is appalling, they rejected my application." She whipped her head around to see if he had reacted. She got nothing, not even a twitch. "You must've just written your name and they let you in with open arms"

She felt the twang in her stomach, forcing her to forcefully close her eyes in an attempt to channel the pain. Nevertheless, she persisted.

"I think the question on our minds is who is the biggest asshole, am I right?" Sienna groaned as the throbbing became almost unbearable. As much as she would hate to admit it, she really wished she would stop being so stubborn and actually listened to Dr. Joe. Finally, Owen noticed Sienna's pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Owen said, quickly glancing at Sienna before putting his attention back on the road.

"You know what? If you'd asked me two days ago, I would've definitely said me. But, Owen; you've proved to be a bigger asshole, which is very difficult to top. You should congratulate yourself," Sienna groaned again, ignoring Owen.

"Sienna. Please don't tell me that your stitches have opened" Owen sighed, concern flooding him.

"I'm so glad I'm not Riley," She said, clutching onto her stomach in agony.

"Oh, Sienna!" Owen moaned. "Just, hold on. Let me just get on the plane. Keep on applying pressure. Don't let go," He instructed, putting a spare hand on her stomach. Sienna was at that point in life where just to prove to Owen that she didn't care what he had to say, she would've let go. But, she did value her life to some extent. His hand pressed on to her wound much harder than she did causing her to wince. "I did not do all of this shit for you to die from a gunshot wound, Sienna." Owen chastised.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, releasing her hand away from her body seeing as Owen was doing a much better job than her. Why did she suddenly feel safe? It pissed her off. She wanted to be able to trust him as far as she could throw him, but the way he was acting had made her feel like he did care about her life, at least.

"Nothing" He replied, refusing to tell her anything at all. If Sienna found out about Cipher and the stalking, let alone the death threat, he wouldn't have been able to stop Sienna from going on a crusade. Owen wanted to change the subject immediately. "Take your jumper off please" Sienna shot him an icy glare, "For your wound!"

She reluctantly took it off, groaning along the way. After finally reaching the plane, Owen stopped and focused all his attention on Sienna. Grabbing the jumper from the woman, he wrapped it around her abdomen, tightening it on the wound. "I'd bet my life that it's infected as well. Get Mia and get out, Sienna. Go and find medical attention. I don't care whether it's a legit doctor or Camerón's guy. Just please don't die" Owen begged. She didn't say anything and considering the circumstance around them, he realised that this would be the last time he would see Sienna, so he quickly kissed her forehead just in time before she jerked away.

"Stay the hell away from me" Sienna declared as she rushed out of the car immediately. Quickly scanning the plane, she suddenly heard a faint cry of a woman. Convinced it was Mia, she sprinted towards the noise.

"Be careful" Sienna faintly heard Owen warn.

"Sienna!" Mia exclaimed, eyes wide open in surprise. Some of Owen's team surrounded Mia. Sienna stopped and took a long look at every one of them,

"Let her go" She commanded, trying her best to keep her body straight.

"No" A blonde girl retaliated almost instantly.

"Yes" Owen huffed, as he joined the group. The girl looked at him in shock as she helplessly watched him hand over Mia to Sienna. "Now get out of here, Sienna" Owen commanded.

Suddenly, the piercing sound of bullets erupted within the plane, shattering different equipment sprawled inside. Mia and Sienna took one look at each other and sprinted to the noise, convinced it was the team. Seeing Brian and Mia reunite filled Sienna with relief, finally everything was back to normal. Hobbs approached Sienna in a menacing manner. He looked the girl up and down and settled his eyes on her jumper.

"I need to punch Riley, don't get any ideas Hulk" Sienna warned, pointing a finger at the man as she took a step back.

"Would you rather punch Riley and die or live another day?" He sarcastically questioned.

"Honest to God, Hulk. I want to punch her" Sienna vowed. Hobbs rolled his eyes.

"Come on then!" He said grabbing her arm as they searched for Riley.

Hobbs ended up leaving Sienna to go and fight Owen, which meant she would have to find Riley on her own. After creeping around the plane, not wanting to get another bullet inside her already packed body, she finally saw Riley in the corner of her eye.

"Hey!" Sienna hollered, grasping Riley's attention. Sienna immediately regretted her decision as soon as she saw Riley's eyes squint as she started to approach her.

"Oh shit" Sienna cursed. In that instance, Riley threw a shattering blow on Sienna's face, causing the girl to jolt back in sheer shock. Sienna cursed again as she felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. Scanning the area quickly, she found and grabbed a metal pole as she lunged it towards Riley who effortlessly dodged it. Sienna's mind was panicking. _Abort mission, abort mission!_ She kept on thinking to herself as she tried again to joust Riley with the pole. Finally, Riley fell down from the hit.

"Sorry, I have to play dirty" Sienna apologised, as she frantically searched for something else to destabilise the woman. It wouldn't be long before Riley got back up which had genuinely frightened Sienna. She was in no way a match for Riley's strength and experience. Riley got up and violently tackled Sienna to the floor. Sienna scrambled up and was just about to kick Riley when Letty ran towards the duo.

"Sienna, go. I can handle this" Letty reassured as she looked directly towards Riley.

"I was losing, so honestly you have fun" Sienna honestly said. She got what she had wanted, to hurt Riley. Now she needed to somehow survive.

...

When Sienna found out about Gisele's death, she was incredibly distraught. She couldn't imagine a life without Gisele's snide comments and her constant support whenever Sienna needed it. Whether it was a really bad decision or just a plain day, Gisele without fail was always there. She was the sole reason why Camerón and Sienna had not killed each other yet. How could she go back to Mexico knowing that Gisele was an integral part of her time there? She couldn't do it.

Approaching the team with Hobbs by her side, Sienna kept on thinking about those moments when she really should have listened to Gisele. Looking around the familiar house, she saw Han sitting on the steps with a beer in his hand.

"Hi" She sighed as she sat next to the grieving man.

"Are you okay?" Han asked. Sienna thought he was referencing the moment in the plane when Sienna passed out. It was a miracle that Hobbs had found her in time and saved the poor girl.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. I can't get shot anymore, though" Sienna replied earnestly.

"No. I mean, your best friend just _died._ The guy you're in love with turned out to be -" Han saw the rush of upset flow through Sienna's eyes making him stop what he was saying.

"What are you planning on doing afterwards?" Sienna gulped. Changing the subject seemed like the best move.

"I'm planning on going to Tokyo" Han sighed.

Sienna smiled, "Gisele would always bang on about Tokyo. Thank God you're going"

"It's your fault! You went and then you told her about the racing scene down there. She fell in love with the place!" Han exclaimed.

"I'm a great storyteller! Plus, I think she really wanted to race D.K" Sienna laughed.

"Who even is this guy?" Han chuckled.

"I don't even know myself and I spent six months there"

"Why don't you come with me?" He shrugged as he drank his beer. "It'll be fun"

"What about Camerón and his kid? I can't just leave them"

"Come for a while. You deserve a break"

"Just for a little bit" Sienna cautioned.

 **an: next chapter will be lit. I think...**


	15. Moving On? - A Concept

Sienna hated the fact that she would wake up everyday with a heavy heart. It felt repetitive, almost boring. The hurt was different than before, this time it felt raw, painful, borderline killing. Life felt mundane. She was never in the mood to do fun stuff anymore. Annoying Camerón? Boring. Fighting people for no reason on the streets? Boring. Screaming at _Abeula?_ Boring. Sienna was still not over Gisele's death and just after that came Han's. It was like a tsunami of tragedies.

So you can imagine just how boring putting the clothes on the line was.

Sienna spent most of her time at the strip, trying her best to occupy her time so she didn't think too much. Her grief just didn't seem to go away.

"Sienna. I miss your smile" _Abuela_ admitted.

Sienna covered her eyes with her hand, squinting as the sun was directly in her view. Turning around to meet the lady, she sighed. "I'm fine, I promise"

The lady put her hands on her hips, unimpressed with the lies Sienna would tell herself. "How long has it been since you've raced, had a fight, argued with somebody?" Sienna didn't respond, as she continued doing her job. "I'm sure he had his reasons-

"Okay Abuela, you need to stop defending him" Sienna exclaimed in exasperation. Ever since she got back from taking down Owen's brother, it seemed like every single day was 'defend Owen day'. No matter how many times Sienna had explained the situation to the woman, Abuela would always tell Sienna that Owen must have his reasons. That he loved Sienna and he wouldn't have done anything to hurt her.

Yet, she could never provide a decent explanation as to why he cold-heartedly kidnapped her brother's girlfriend. Abuela refuses to blame Owen for Gisele's death, contrary to Sienna and Camerón, she had believed that she was a tragic casualty of the fight, and both of them must come to terms with the fact that Gisele gladly sacrificed her life for her boyfriend's. It wasn't anybody's fault.

Sienna was tired of this, tired of having to listen to pathetic excuses that could justify his behaviour. She just wanted to be angry and for her family to feel the same way.

"I'm not defending him! I'm just saying that you need to come to terms with what happened already and go and live your life" Abuela explained.

"I have come to terms with what happened" Sienna lied, as she put a peg on a top.

"So why haven't you argued with somebody then?" Abuela questioned.

"I'm arguing with you now aren't I?"

"It's been nearly a year-"

"I know!" Sienna snapped.

"Sienna. Where is your _pizzazz_?"

Scrunching up her face in exasperation, Sienna realised that this family that had practically adopted her were a bunch of crazy lunatics who knew the wrong English words.

"My _pizzazz_ is still here; it never left" Sienna lied.

"Oh really. That's why you like babysitting and doing the washing?" Abuela said raising an eyebrow in disapproval. She put a hand on her hip. "And you're doing it wrong! Honestly, how many times do I have to show you?" Abuela tried to grab the jumper from Sienna's hand but she swatted it away.

"Go away. I'm doing it aren't I?" She said while fighting away Abuela's hands.

"Barely. Give it to me!"

...

Camerón watched as Sienna and his _abuelita_ bickered over the washing line. He saw Sienna try and put the clothes on the line, all while his grandmother furiously attempted to snatch the clothes from the frustrated woman because she wasn't doing it right. He laughed at the expletives the two women were sending each other all because of the different techniques they had on putting the clothes on the line. It was hilarious watching Sienna try and battle the glare of the sun and the violent beats she was also receiving from _abuelita._

This was family.

The things that had happened to Sienna and he - especially Sienna - was incredibly devastating. It really took its toll on the girl, even to the point where she would wake up at 7AM (which might as well have been 4AM for Sienna) to drop his daughter to school, just so she didn't have to lay in bed and think about everything.

Sienna had really bonded with Carisa, his 5 year old who was full of spunk. She definitely had picked up a few of Sienna's traits. Carisa's mother had died in childbirth, which had meant that Camerón had to take the reign of being both mother and father. Sienna really supported him during the beginning, she stayed up with him when Carisa refused to go back to sleep; she gave him a shoulder to cry on and a stern lecture when he felt like giving up. She was just there.

Sienna also began to take care of his Abuela as his hands were often full with taking care of his child. She moved in with him at his home, paid the rent even when Camerón said that he could do it. Camerón ended up giving the strip to Sienna after deciding that he didn't want to a part of any illegal activities now that he had someone who depended on him.

Sienna suggested he should use the money he had made to go to school and get an education. Since Camerón was in full-time education, Sienna promised to take care of everything. She never slept. She would come home late from the races and wake up early and find something to do. Makeup truly was a wonder because no one would have noticed that the girl would get two hours of sleep every day.

Sienna was his rock. He just wished that there was some way to repay the love and care that she had given him.

Taking his attention away from the women, his phone suddenly began to ring.

"Yes?" Camerón questioned at the unknown number.

"Camerón, its Owen" He heard Owen begin with a sense of urgency.

"You have some nerve calling here, papi" Camerón angrily spat, immediately feeling his blood boil. Clearly, Owen had recovered from his coma and was well enough to have the balls to call Camerón. Despite the way it had looked, Camerón would always have Sienna's back. Even when it was between Owen and she.

"Whatever Sienna has said. I promise you there are answers for everything. For now, I need you to watch over her" Owen had pleaded quickly, genuinely afraid that Camerón would cut the phone on him.

"Sienna doesn't need protection. That's how I know you're an asshole, you don't even know her" Camerón snapped.

"I know that she can take care of herself, but just _please_ listen to me," Owen begged. Camerón stood and watched as Sienna was both laughing and arguing with his _abuelita._ It was a rare sight. How would she react if he had told her that Owen reached out to him? She would go back to being broken again; it took her such a long time to finally come back to Mexico and finally reconnect with the family. He was so angry with Owen. At first when Sienna had emotionally blurted out everything that had happened in London and what had followed straight after with his brother, Camerón had darkly wished that he would stay in that coma forever. He prayed that he would stay in the bottomless pits of hell just so he couldn't hurt Sienna any more than he already had. In Camerón's eyes, what had happened to Gisele was entirely Owen's own fault. In Camerón eyes, what had happened to Han straight after was entirely Owen's own fault. In Camerón's eyes, the heartbreak and utter sadness that Sienna had felt was entirely Owen's fault. _Why should I listen to him?_ Camerón wondered. After a long moment of silence, Owen took this opportunity to carry on. "What happened in London-

"Was a long time ago, so why are you bringing it up?"

Owen repeated, "What happened in London means that Sienna's life has been in danger since I …"

"Fell into a well-deserved coma" Camerón filled in. You know what they say; the best of friends can finish each other's sentences.

"Yeah" Owen quietly confirmed.

"Why is Sienna in danger because of what _you_ did?" Camerón rather accused than questioned.

"Just stop antagonising me for one minute!" Owen suddenly blurted out in frustration.

"What does antagonising mean?" Camerón innocently asked.

Owen loudly sighed, "It's like being a bad guy," He explained.

"Well, you are the bad guy" Camerón fired.

"Oh… oh my God" Owen huffed in annoyance. "We'll worry about my morality later, but for now, just listen. I angered some people when I didn't complete the job in London, and I promise you, they will get their revenge on me through Sienna. Her life is in danger."

"What does Sienna have to do with you? Before London, you both hadn't seen each other for five years"

"I'm going to have to explain everything to you, aren't I?" Owen sighed, partly scared that Camerón might tell Sienna everything. However, he had to brush those fears aside because telling Camerón would be the only way to get through to him.

"You gave me a vague explanation. ¡ _Claro que sí tienes que explicar!_ Stupid"

"Okay I only have a few minutes." He started quickly. "To summarise, Sienna asked me to run away with her – which I was going to do by the way – but the person that hired me to do the job realised that Sienna was the reason I was suddenly pulling out. So, they threatened her life in order for me to do the job, and since I haven't actually done it, they probably have been trying to kill her ever since London"

 _I knew he wasn't a bad guy!_ Camerón sighed in relief. Finally, some good news! All this time thinking that Owen was the most horrible person in the world when really, all he was trying to do was protect Sienna from being killed.

"Why didn't you just tell her that, then? Why leave it this late? You're telling me that somehow she managed to survive this long all while having a target on her back?"

"You know her," Owen moaned. "As soon as I would have told her, she would have hunted that person down"

"Good!"

"No, not good my friend. This person is bigger than the cartels, my brother and Hobbs combined"

"That's huge" Camerón commented.

"Exactly! As much as I would hope she could, Sienna wouldn't last two seconds if she pursued that fight. And, we both know that Sienna is stubborn; she wouldn't care if she would lose. I wouldn't have been able to stop her. No one would have been able to stop her"

"Who is this person?"

"You think I'm going to tell you? You'd tell Sienna straight away"

"You're right" Camerón agreed, giddy from excitement that his friend was a true friend. But, just like Owen had feared; the information went from one ear to the other. "I can't wait to tell Sienna the good news!" Camerón exclaimed, ready to splurge out all the details to his friend.

"No! Did you listen to me?" Owen exclaimed loudly. "I am in prison" He began, stressing every word. "Don't you dare tell Sienna and get her killed"

"How am I supposed to keep this from her?" Camerón complained.

"Camerón. How about you focus on the fact that you need to keep an eye out for Sienna." Owen chastised. He then changed his tone as he gave a set of instructions. "Don't be _too_ invasive. She finds that patronising."

"What does patronising mean?"

"You know irrelevant words like _pizzazz_ but you don't know patronising and antagonising? I can't cope with you" Owen sighed with confusion, recalling on that time when he was racing Sienna, Camerón and Gisele and pizzazz had managed to be one of the extensive words within Camerón's dictionary. Nevertheless, despite the illogic, Owen did explain what the word had meant.

"You're right, she does get that way" Camerón confirmed, remembering past experiences where he would question little things about Sienna's pass-time to which she would respond with either a physical or verbal bullet.

"Exactly. Just make sure that she is safe in everything she does. I know she likes to have arguments with people, just make sure that they're local people. If she's in a situation with someone who you both don't know, know that they're a threat and you _need_ to get rid of that threat" Owen had extensively explained everything that Camerón had needed to do. The loud banging on the wall beside him signalled to Owen that his time was up and he could only hope that Camerón would protect Sienna without her realising it. He knew that the chances were incredibly slim that Camerón could actually help Sienna, but some help is better than no help. Besides, it made him feel better that there was someone out there that knew the real reason why he betrayed Sienna that day and it definitely made him feel better that someone could at least protect his girl from harm – well, to an extent. It was Camerón, not Hobbs. "Camerón, I need to go. I'll speak to you soon, brother" Owen said, finally ending the short call.

Camerón heard the noise on the other end of the call, "Bye, brother" he sighed to himself as he slowly pushed his phone inside his pocket.

"Who were you talking to?" Sienna said short breathed entering the dining room as she and Abuela finally managed to get the clothes out without bloodshed.

Camerón wanted so badly to tell her. To explain to her that all is not as it seems. Owen was protecting her back in London. But, he _knew_ that Sienna didn't have the mental capacity to hold that information in and not act upon it. He felt incredibly guilty for not telling her about everything, but at the end of the day, if it can potentially save her life? He would gladly lie to her.

"Nobody"


	16. Stalking - A Concept

"So, not only did you kidnap my child, you also kidnapped my sister" Sienna heard Dom say in the background. She slyly opened an eye, scouting the area around her to see if there were any potential threats. All she saw was Dom arguing with a blonde woman in front of her. Beside her were two guards stationed perfectly on her sides. She was in a plane, which was basically the centre of all her problems. Her arms and legs were tied up on a wooden chair, perfectly reflecting a classic kidnapping scene.

"How long has Sienna been here?" Dom spat in anger.

"Only a day! She's a hard one to kidnap, let me tell you that," the woman said, trying to make a joke. Suddenly, Sienna began to remember how she managed to get into this situation.

After promising a consistently concerned Camerón that she would be fine walking home on her own, she realised that she was being tailed by at least four different people. She wasn't too worried, she was much more interested in the sudden care Camerón had whenever she would go out. It was weird, she always got herself into stupid situations but recently; he was so much more apprehensive over every place Sienna would go to.

She thought it was simply because she had been in fights and attacked way too many times and he really needed a babysitter. When the tail increased from four people to six, that's when finally Sienna realised that this was something to be nervous about. But, before she could respond in a reasonable manner, she was tranquilised.

"I've been trying for the last year and a bit. She somehow managed to dodge every single attack" The woman continued. Sienna scrunched up her face in confusion. _Who even is she?_ She thought to herself.

"Excuse me?" Sienna grimaced.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked in a stern voice.

"Of course! You have a child?" Sienna chirped. Why shouldn't she be okay? She's definitely been through worse.

"Yeah" Dom said smiling a little. _Good luck; kids are a nuisance. I refuse to babysit another one of those headache-inducing little people._

"Finally. It's about time I had a chat with you" The woman exclaimed with a cheerful tone. Her facial expressions rapidly turned sour as she turned around and dismissed Dom who had looked on helplessly. He left the room and the guards followed suit, leaving a confused Sienna who eyed the woman up and down.

"You said you tried to kidnap me for over a year?" Sienna began while the woman grabbed a seat for herself and positioned it opposite her.

"Yeah. Seriously, you're the worst person in the world to kidnap." The woman sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, no." Sienna said shaking her head rapidly in disapproval. "Who are you?" She spat.

"I'm Cipher. Nice to meet you!" Cipher greeted, as she extended her hand. Sienna raised her eyebrows and gestured to her hands, which were tied up. "Oh" Cipher said, putting her hand into her leather jacket's pocket.

"I don't know you. Why are you so obsessed with me?" Sienna pondered.

"I'm not obsessed with you!" Cipher defended.

"You… you tried to kidnap me. For a whole year" Sienna replied, stressing every word.

"Doesn't mean I'm obsessed with you" Cipher retaliated.

 _What the hell?_ Sienna thought. Did this woman not know basic mathematics? "Okay. Seeing as you're _clearly_ in denial" Sienna began, dismissing the argument that was itching to happen. "Why were you trying to kidnap me?" She asked.

"It's a long story" Cipher huffed.

"Well. I mean" Sienna looked down at her current situation. "It's not like I'm going anywhere" She shrugged.

"You're right" Cipher grinned. "Basically, your boyfriend didn't do his job properly… so this is his punishment"

Questions immediately began to flood Sienna's mind. "Okay, firstly. That was the world's quickest story. Secondly, what?" Her boyfriend? Did Cipher mean Owen? What was going on?

"Owen Shaw? Your boyfriend…right? I mean, I have pictures to prove it" Cipher began to trail on as she got up out of her seat. Sienna watched on as the tall blonde walked over to a filing cabinet and took out a rather large file that was literally going to fall apart from the amount of papers it had in it. She sat back down and opened the file, flawlessly flicking through what must have been at least a hundred individual pieces of notes and easily found a picture. Turning it around so Sienna could see, Cipher watched Sienna's expression turn from confusion to shock.

"Why do you have pictures of my ex and I from 7 years ago?" Sienna rightly interrogated.

"Good question" Cipher pointed at Sienna. "I've known Owen… well, I've seen his work. It's great. Naturally, I kept an eye out on his movements-"

"Naturally" Sienna repeated. "It's natural to stalk people?"

"Anyway" Cipher carried on. "When he stopped at Mexico for a little while. I knew it was because of the cartel leader… what was his name?"

"Braga. You mean Braga"

"Yes! Braga. But, he stayed longer than he should have. What I knew was that Owen was supposed to lay low for just a few months but he ended up staying longer. I got curious. I checked out what he was doing and it turned out he was doing you" Sienna rolled her eyes at that comment. "From the information I had on him, I genuinely didn't think that the man would ever openly be in a relationship with someone, let alone falling in love with them. So, I checked you out"

"Meaning you stalked me?"

"Owen said exactly the same thing"

"Wait… Owen knew that you were stalking me?"

"How many times do I have to say this? IT'S NOT STALKING!"

"Okay lady. You have me tied up here; I'm not trying to start anything." Sienna tried to raise her hands in surrender but miserably failed.

"That cheeky asshole tried to leave London as soon as he found out that you were on the other side of the game" _He did?_ "I really needed someone to do this job. His brother didn't want to do it and Owen is great at what he does. So, I used you as an incentive to get him back on track"

"Did it work?" Sienna simply asked. She found it hard to process this new information. So, all of those years shoving her feeling for him deep down inside her heart because of what he did was for no reason? All he wanted to do was protect Sienna from Cipher. Owen didn't deserve any of the hate that Camerón and she threw at him behind his back.

Abuela was right.

The mad, sometimes infuriating woman was right.

Owen had a reason for what he did. She was the reason. Sienna gulped at the very thought of Owen thinking that Sienna hated him. Why didn't he tell her? In the car when they were by themselves.

Why couldn't he tell her exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it? Why did he keep it to himself and complicate the situation?

She so desperately wanted to see him and ask him about everything.

Finally, Sienna could accept that fact that she never stopped loving Owen. There was nothing holding her back now. All those moments and memories that she spent hard time trying to forget about, she didn't need to anymore. He was always Mexico Owen. He never left.

God, she just wanted to see him.

"Are you kidding me? He got so sloppy. He made mistakes after mistakes. His heart was so invested that he couldn't think straight" Cipher sighed, rolling her eyes.

Interrupting the two of them, a guard rushed over to Cipher and whispered something in her ear. She nodded solemnly as she got up from her seat.

"Untie her" Cipher commanded. The guard swiftly took the rope off Sienna. "Here" Cipher said, tossing the file to Sienna who caught it just in time.

Watching Cipher intently until she faded out, Sienna opened the cover and took the opportunity of reading the novel length file. Flicking through, she read things about her that even she didn't know herself.

 _I always threaten people with a gun but I've never once fatally shot someone? Sienna, you're so much more badass than that._

 _My first crush was Roman? Seriously?_

Chastising herself over the revelations that were shown to her within the file, she decided to look at the pictures instead. They were mostly just Owen and she, either smiling or arguing – it had fluctuated between the two. There was even snapshots of the race between Owen, Gisele, Camerón and Sienna. This was beyond creepy.

Cipher had said that she had been trying to grab Sienna for over a year. What Sienna couldn't understand was how she managed to not get kidnapped this past year. How did she manage to somehow dodge all of her attempts?

 _Hold on._

 _Did Camerón know about Cipher?_

 _Did Owen tell him?_

 _Is that why I've been treated like a child recently?_

No. It couldn't be. Why would Owen tell Camerón when he could've called Sienna and explain the situation to her. Besides, Camerón wouldn't have kept this big a secret from Sienna; he wasn't a good secret keeper. She had faith in their friendship and she was so certain that there was no way Camerón knew. She must've just been exceptionally lucky. _I bullshit my way through life anyway, I'm not surprised I dodged Cipher._

Her thoughts somehow shifted back to Owen. How was he? Was he worried about her all this time? Did he even know whether she was alive? Sienna needed to find out everything. She needed to know. Was the blonde sociopath telling the truth?

Sienna was itching to see Owen.

Abruptly, Dom opened the glass door. "Do you want to see your nephew?" _Honestly, I'm tired of kids._

"Of course!" Sienna smiled as she got up from her seat. Following Dom who looked unusually tense, Sienna couldn't help but ask him why he was here. "So, um. I know why I'm here" She began. Dom glanced at her from his side, inviting her to continue. "Why… are you here?"

"She kidnapped my son." Dom announced.

"I gathered that, but I mean. What is she making you do? Why has she kidnapped your son"?

"She wants me to disable a nuclear submarine in Russia" He answered plainly.

Jogging a little to catch up with the man's pace, Sienna wondered, "Dom, honey, not to deflate your ego but, you're a street criminal who likes cars"

Dom stifled a laugh as he smirked. "I know"

"So, why did she choose you out of the many, _many_ trained people who fit her job description?"

"I don't know, sweetheart"

"And she kidnapped your son as well? What an asshole!" Sienna exclaimed.

"You don't kidnap family" Dom lectured.

"Dom" Sienna said, halting the two of them temporarily. "Cipher threatened to kill me if Owen didn't do the job in London. I think that's why he … did what he did" She gulped at the end.

Dom looked her straight in the eyes, "Cipher really does have everyone wrapped around her fingers, huh"

"I guess so" Sienna sighed. After a brief silence, Dom pointed to his right. Sienna immediately looked and saw Elena and a little baby.

"Ok. I don't usually like kids, but this one. He's cute" She admitted as she walked up to the glass panel that had blocked any form of physical touch.

"Up for babysitting?" Elena said, smiling brightly with her child in her arms who had the standard smile of innocence upon his face.

"I'm already full with one. I have no space"

"Yours?" Elena said in complete surprise.

"Oh God no" Sienna cringed.

 **an: I go on holiday on Tuesday for a whole 6 weeks! I should be able to update but if I don't... don't worry because I will probably bombard you with chapters**


	17. Confrontation - A Concept

After being threatened with death, Sienna marched back to her room and sat on her bed. Dom had left some time ago to complete his mission and Sienna managed to sneak out and spend some time Marcus. Cipher killed Elena in front of Dom as further incentive to keep him on the right track. Sienna wasn't really close with Elena, but it still hurt.

She wasn't entirely sure that she actually had sneaked past Cipher. The woman seemed to be omnipresent, there were cameras installed in every direction. She felt like she wouldn't be able to twitch a feet without Cipher having a view from three different angles.

As per usual, Sienna's mind trailed back to Owen. But, then it went to Gisele. And then Han.

The three main problems in her life.

Her mind kept flashing back to Tokyo. She vividly remembered running to Han's car, watching him struggle to get out of it. She recalled his pleading eyes begging to be released from the cage of his vehicle. The sights of his trapped body completely and utterly engulfed by the unforgiving nature of his car. And then she watched as the car exploded, while her friend screamed in agony.

That's when the guilt flooded in.

How could she even think about loving a man whose brother committed such atrocities?

 _Nobody is responsible for another's actions._

But still, she was conflicted.

Sienna sighed in frustration. Without fail, her mind would always go back to that dreadful night. It was like a default setting. Her mind tried to change the subject; she scrambled to find something that had nothing to do with death or general unhappiness.

Brian.

It was too long since she spoke to her brother. She wondered how he was. How settled life with two kids had felt like. It must've been incredibly hectic with no time to even breathe. Mia and he deserved a medal of honour. Every parent who wasn't deadbeat needed a medal of honour.

In a flash, her door flew open startling her completely. Her eyes darted to the glass and watched as a familiar face knocked out a guard who had a gun aimed straight at her.

"Owen?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Hi. Let's go" He said quickly with a gun in his hands, turning his head around every two seconds as he anticipated more men to follow.

Sienna sat firmly on top of the bed; unable to process what exactly was happening. Her face and body were completely numb, unable to cope with the events around her. Owen evidently noticed her stunned appearance and rushed towards her. He then grabbed her arm, forcefully getting her up onto the ground. Sienna blinked rapidly. "Is this real?" She dazedly said, poking Owen's arm as she was dragged out of the room.

"We need to get to the pilot" Owen instructed, ignoring Sienna's feeble attempts of checking whether or not he was real.

Clearing her throat and shaking her head in order to focus, she contested. "No. Marcus. Family first" She tried to drag him the other way to their room but Owen effortlessly pulled her towards him as she crashed into his body. Even though nothing had made sense, Sienna felt the eruption of sparks within her body as she touched his. That's when she knew that this was actually real.

"Don't worry about them. Their room will only open if we get to the pilot in time" He explained. Two men came charging towards the two of them, Sienna immediately moved out of the way, in no mind to fight with anybody. Owen shot her a look of exasperation as he quickly battled with them. Once the men were on the ground, Owen took her hand again as they made their way up the stairs.

"What is happening?" Sienna questioned at the most inopportune time. Once again, she stood at the side, with her mind deep in thought while Owen fought with more of Cipher's men.

"I'm trying to save you while you're standing there. Doing nothing!" He exclaimed, short of breath.

"Oh. That sounds nice" Sienna said not really knowing exactly what she was saying. She didn't even notice Owen pull her inside the pilot's room and put a gun on one of their heads. She walked to the corner and sat down with her knees next to her body. Owen watched in confusion.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

It was like her prayers were answered. Owen was here, right in front of her. Happily volunteering to be her knight in shining armour, as well as Marcus'. So, why did she decide to sit on the floor and grovel? Her eyes darted up to the ever-handsome man who looked on at her with concern and bewilderment. _Just do it._

On impulse, she jumped up and ran into his arms. Owen wrapped an arm around her waist, making sure to keep the arm with the gun hovering around the pilot's head.

He familiarised himself with her body again as he nuzzled his head on top of hers. Sienna could finally breathe easy knowing that she had Owen back. At least for now, her heart could beat again.

"I heard about what you did in London" She admitted, a hand caressing his upper body and shoulder.

"Seriously? I can't believe Camerón!" Owen exclaimed.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, "Camerón knew all this time?" She interrogated.

"What?" Owen began to stutter. "No. I…" Sienna's expression displayed disapproval. He sighed in defeat, "Okay, he did know-"

"Unbelievable" Sienna shouted, raising her arms up.

"I only told him because I needed someone to prote-

"You needed someone to what now?"

Owen gulped, not liking this turn of events. In a much quieter tone, he corrected himself. "I needed someone to watch out for you"

"Why couldn't _you_ tell _me_? You know I've never needed someone to look out for me"

"God, you really haven't changed" A pilot said in exasperation. Immediately, Owen and Sienna looked at the man who looked towards the sky while rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sienna accused.

"You don't remember me?" He asked. Sienna looked towards Owen, wondering if he knew whom this person was. Owen shrugged in response.

"I don't even know what month it is. How the hell am I supposed to know who you are?" Sienna muttered.

The pilot swung his chair around; making Owen put extra emphasis on his gun arm. "You should know who I am. I was there when you both met"

Owen took a good look at the guy; he still had no clue.

"I'm Hector!" He exclaimed.

"Oh!" Owen said in realisation.

"No, I'm still lost" Sienna admitted.

"Hector. The guy who ran away" Owen said, trying to jog her memory.

"Owen, honey. So many guys have run away from me for a variety of different reasons." Sienna explained.

"Unbelievable" Hector murmured.

"What's more important is – it can't be a coincidence that you know Sienna and you also pilot for Cipher" Owen said.

"Why? Why is it a coincidence?" Hector asked.

"Because… Cipher doesn't like me" Sienna said with her arms folded.

"All I do is fly the woman around. It's a job. I have family to feed" Hector said in confusion.

"Cipher must have given you the job because of Sienna" Owen realised.

"Gee, thanks. Totally not because of my skills as a pilot" Hector sarcastically said.

Owen nodded his head to the controls, "You clearly don't have great skills if you would rather have conversation with the people who have held you hostage than do your damn job" Hector swivelled back immediately.

"Where were we?" Owen asked Sienna who was still wondering exactly who Hector was.

"You told Camerón and not me!"

"Right, yes. Well now you can see why!"

"I don't see anything, Owen!" Sienna cried.

"You both need to take your domestic somewhere else because I have a plane to pilot"

"Shut up, Hector!"

"Go away!"

Hector kept his mouth silent. So did Sienna and Owen. They stared at each other with such fierce intensity that it would almost account to a western movie standoff. Her ocean blue eyes completely juxtaposed with the sheer fury engulfing them. This was what Owen was so frightened of when he told Camerón and not Sienna. He was weary to that particular glare that Sienna may as well trademark. The look she had that would make you question the choices you have made about life. He tried to fight the look off with his own glare that he would reserve for the worst of the worst; but nothing could equate to the blinding anger Sienna was projecting.

He wasn't entirely sure on how he could defuse the current situation; he looked to his sides rapidly.

"Sienna, calm down or I will have to shoot you"

What Sienna didn't know was that Owen was dead serious. Her once furious demeanour changed into a more relaxed and happy approach. Owen was confused for a second, so he kept his deep gaze on her. He wasn't going to pretend, he was completely thrown off by her reaction.

"Okay, honey" She replied, shaking her head.

He seized the opportunity to explain himself while she was in a joyful mood. "You saw yourself how dangerous Cipher is. I knew that once you found out what she did, you would go after her without even thinking"

"Of course I would've! How dare she even _try_ to threaten my life" Sienna exclaimed trying to defend her mind-set.

"I completely agree with you!" Owen pacified. "But, this is different"

"How is this different than Braga?"

"Because Braga didn't have control of absolutely everything. Sienna she's practically a cyber God. She's probably listening to this right now!"

"I don't appreciate being kept in the dark about something that concerns me. Especially my life" Sienna chastised.

"I won't ever make that mistake again," Owen promised.

Sienna was about to reply but the voice that came out of Owen's comms completely startled her.

Her entire body stiffened, the hair on her arms jumped up in a fright, she was completely shocked.

"Time to land, boys" Owen said, patting Hector's shoulder.

"Who was that, Owen?" Sienna asked, wanting to confirm her suspicions. She thought that it was just her ears jumping to conclusions, as per usual.

"Oh, my brother" Owen simply answered.

"What the _hell_ is Deckard Shaw doing here?"


	18. Peace - A Concept

The air was thick with tension. The two opposing parties refused to acknowledge each other, let alone speak to each other. Owen, the Switzerland in this particular situation was not quite sure on how to approach the clear issue his brother and lover had.

Sienna didn't think Owen would notice the death stares she would throw at his brother every now and then, but he did. Deckard didn't think Owen would notice him rolling his eyes at Sienna through the rear-view mirror every now and then, but he did. He wondered what exactly happened between the two of them that could make them hate each other that much.

It had seemed like Sienna was doing all the hating, however. From the bottom of his heart, Owen genuinely thought that the situation must not be as serious as it seemed in the car. He knew that Sienna would often lose her head in petty arguments; so naturally, he didn't think much of it.

A whole 20 minutes had passed and it was complete radio silence. The only thing that could be heard was Marcus' quiet coos and even that couldn't subtract the amount of awkwardness in the air.

Owen took a deep look at both of the parties. Locking eyes with Sienna, she immediately tuned away towards the window, making it clear that she didn't want to talk about the issue. Sighing audibly, Owen dramatically turned his head to Deckard. Deckard could feel the steel glare his brother was giving him; he quickly tilted his head to the side and returned it back towards the windscreen, taking extra vigilance on the road ahead.

"Somebody needs to say something" Owen retorted at their actions.

"Look, the baby is speaking" Deckard replied.

"Making noises isn't speaking" Sienna immediately spat causing Deckard to shake his head in disapproval.

"Okay, let me rephrase since you both clearly are children" Owen began looking at both of them as he spoke. "Somebody needs to say something on this situation. By somebody, I mean either you" He looked at Deckard. "Or you" He finished, looking at Sienna.

Deckard huffed, and Sienna stayed looking towards the window.

"This is a great view," Sienna muttered. It should be noted that they were currently in a long, blacked out tunnel where the only light that could be seen were the vehicle's blinding headlights.

"Lovely" Deckard agreed quietly.

Sienna's face turned red, "The view is black like your soul, asshole" She angrily retorted.

Owen looked towards the two in exasperation. Heaving a deep breath, he began in a loving tone "Sienna, honey". Deckard silently retched at the thought of his brother being in love. She hummed in response. "Can _you_ tell me what happened?"

"He killed my friend," She said so quietly that she may as well not have said anything at all. Sienna found it very difficult to utter those words so when Owen asked her to repeat herself; she had to find the courage within her to say it louder. It had been so long since Han had died; yet Sienna still refused to even acknowledge his passing. She was still in step one for grief and she really didn't want to go further. Saying it louder would just twist the dagger etched into her heart forever. Feeling the tears starting to brim in her eyes, she cleared her throat and blinked rapidly to get rid of the clear signs of upset within her eyes. "He killed my friend" She said with a shaky voice, but much louder.

"What?!" Owen exclaimed.

"To avenge you!" Deckard fired back.

Owen sent a dark glare towards his brother. "Who?" He kindly asked Sienna.

"Han" She replied.

"Why didn't Camerón tell me?" Owen muttered to himself. "How?" He further questioned.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Sienna admitted.

"I crashed into his car in Tokyo" Deckard interjected.

"And he burned alive while I watched helplessly" Sienna finished with a heavy heart.

"You could've saved him" Deckard moaned, riling an already annoyed Sienna up. Sienna knew he was trying to get one over her seeing as he watched as she ran after him.

"I tried, and I have the burns to prove it" She retorted. She then continued with a much lower voice, almost as if she was talking to herself. "Not sure what degree it is though, didn't go to a doctor"

"Show me" Owen requested. She huffed loudly as she rolled up her right jumper sleeve. In a flash, she quickly showed him the burn and sat back down in her seat, rolling her sleeve back down. It didn't look bad at all; the burns were just a couple shades darker than her tanned skin. Camerón;s guy, the man Sienna often unwillingly runs to whenever she eventually hurts herself introduced her to bio-oil when she came back to Mexico. It had worked wonders and it often gave Sienna motivation to start fights, as she knew that there was a good chance for her skin to heal rapidly. It was a blessing and a curse. A blessing for her to do as she pleased; but a curse for everyone else who was on the other side.

"Not too bad" Owen remarked.

"Bio-oil, it's your best friend" She muttered.

The car then fell silent again, but there was a definitive change in atmosphere. Now there were two people who were glaring at Deckard. Tired of the hate, Deckard tried to defend himself.

"You should've saw yourself in the hospital! You looked so…" He angrily protested.

His mind flashed back to the hospital where he saw Owen in a weak, helpless position. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even breathe properly without support. It made Deckard unbelievably angry. Seeing his brother in such a fragile state wanted him to avenge his brother. And he honestly didn't care about the reparations.

Although him and his brother did speak occasionally, Owen had never mentioned Sienna to him. He only found out when he nearly killed the poor girl. Sienna had managed to spit it that his brother and she was a thing when Deckard was chocking the living daylights out of her.

Sienna had a cough for three months after that.

Still he didn't feel a pang of guilt; after all, what sort of a girlfriend was she if she wasn't also avenging Owen?

"You looked really bad Owen" Deckard gulped as his mind strangely reminisced on the fear Deckard possessed at the very thought of Owen not being able to survive his dangerous ordeal. "Your whole family have moved past what happened. Why can't you? I would've have thought _you_ of all people would accept me first"

"He died right in front of me and I didn't find out the news from across the world, did I?" Sienna returned.

"I would say that I'm sorry. But, at the end of the day, all I did was protect my family. Dom would've done the same." Deckard tried to lecture the girl. Unlucky for him, he hadn't known her long enough to know that lectures fall on deaf ears with Sienna. His voice immediately blurred out within her mind as she focused on something other than the man who in her eyes looked like a mine with his mouth moving up and down yet no sound was heard.

She looked towards Owen. She sympathised with his difficult position, his brother and she weren't even on acknowledging terms, let alone speaking. She also knew that he was helplessly in between this fight. The window was slightly open on her passenger side, the breeze met her skin and her hair was swaying to the side. Unbeknown to her, she began to gaze at his features. _God, he aged so well._ 8 years honestly did not take its' toll on Owen, who didn't look like he aged a day at all. Sienna didn't forget to take knowledge of his significantly bulky body. He seemed more muscle than bone. Before, he was what, a little bigger than her body mass? She honestly wouldn't be surprised if she were half of what he was now.

She genuinely couldn't wait to take him back to Mexico and resume her life. It was eight years too long. She was excited for someone else to understand how much of a lovable pain Carisa, she was relieved to know that she could split her schedule with Owen and force him to look after her when he wasn't busy. Sienna wasn't sure on how she felt about showing Owen to abuela and the vultures she likes to call her friends. She did kind of miss the hate she would receive for having such a gem of a man love her, despite her evident shortcomings. Now, all they had done was pity her. She knew from the bottom of her heart that the old crones wouldn't even care about what Owen used to do for a living. He could be Satan himself, yet they would still adore the man. There were times where Sienna would envy his ability to charm a tiger.

The only thing that showed Owen as an older version of himself was the light stubble around his face. Sienna pondered on how Owen managed to get even more attractive. Perfection in her dictionary had him as the number one definition.

"Like it or not, Sienna. This won't be the last you've seen of me" Deckard finished after what had seemed like years of talking.

She didn't reply.

…

Sitting down with Sienna's family wasn't at all what Owen had expected. He had expected them to interrogate him, question what his deal was, and test his loyalties. But, it was the complete opposite. Letty, Dom, Roman, Tej, Ramsey, Hobbs and his daughter, along with Mr and Little Nobody were incredibly intrigued with how Owen put up with Sienna.

"I don't understand." Roman said, waving his hand around Owen and Sienna.

They finished up dinner on a rooftop terrace in New York. It was a fitting end to a hectic couple of days.

"Don't you find her… incredibly difficult to deal with?" Tej questioned, a hand resting on his chin, almost as if he was also trying to work this relationship out.

Sienna feigned shock, "You don't even know the half of it" Owen sighed, teasing Sienna who didn't take it well.

"You all think I'm some monster. I'm not" She defended.

"Owen just said that you're a handful" Roman retorted.

"No he didn't! He was lying"

"I wasn't lying"

"Whatever" Sienna said dismissing the subject.

"Owen, serious question" Letty said.

"Yeah?" Owen replied.

"You're completely different to how you was back when I used to run with you" Letty began while Owen put his arm around Sienna who still was irked by the last conversation. Nevertheless, she accepted his gesture of love as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Why?"

"Letty, do you remember our team?" Owen began, perking up a little to show Letty that this was going to a great explanation. Even Sienna began to get interested as she raised her head a little to see Owen.

"Not really" Letty admitted.

"Exactly. They were all probably the most boring people on earth" Owen explained. "The reason why I'm so easy-going in Mexico" Owen gestured with his head at Sienna. "And with you guys is because you guys are interesting. There's a story behind all of you. You're funny, you're crazy," He described. " _You're super c_ razy" Owen said looking at Sienna this time who had swatted his head away. "I would never open up in front of boring people who make a trip to the library seem enjoyable. The only person I actually liked on that team was you, Letty"

"Why?" She so rightly asked.

"You reminded me of the fiery girl I used to date." Owen shrugged. "You were so much more interesting than everyone else even though you lost your memory"

"By the way, I don't remind you of Sienna. Sienna reminds you of me. She copied my personality". Letty accused making Sienna jolt up out of her position in protest. Owen took his arm back, realising that he wouldn't want to be near Sienna at this moment in time.

"Hold on a second" Sienna began, "I think you forget that I grew up with you as a mother figure. You were my idol"

"Yeah, and you turned out exactly like me" Letty retorted.

"No she didn't. Letty, you had a man. Sienna would physically hurt a dude that would even look at her. You were reasonable –" Dom had started but Sienna interrupted.

"Reasonable? I could swear that every time you were four feet next to a girl, Letty would go crazy" Sienna accused.

"No better than what you used to do. You were the biggest pain in my ass" Roman sighed. Roman thought back to those times when Brian and he would be physically assaulted by the men Sienna would date for two days simply because Brian's sister was horrible to them.

Sienna retreated once again, into the warm body of her boyfriend. Cuddling up to him, she moaned, "I swear, it's like every day is bully Sienna day"

"So I have you to blame for this?" Owen asked Letty.

"No, you have her mommy and daddy issues to blame for that" Letty replied. Suddenly, Sienna blew her top and shouted, "I do not have mommy and daddy issues"

"You _one hundred percent_ have mommy and daddy issues" Roman countered.

"Provide your evidence, Rom" Sienna spat back.

"Okay fine" Roman said, slamming his drink down to highlight that he had a lot to say. "Exhibit A" Sienna rolled her eyes "You ran away from home for three months. At the age of fourteen"

Owen raised his eyes at Sienna's premature wildness. "So? I wanted to test my capabilities of living without Brian breathing down my neck" Sienna justified making Roman huff in exasperation.

"No" He said curtly. "It was because you and your mom used to argue every two seconds and you couldn't stand it anymore"

Lying through her teeth, Sienna said pursing her lips together, "No. Pretty sure it was because Brian was on my case twenty four seven"

"That's why you called him twice a day to let him know you're okay" Sienna didn't reply.

"That evidence is rubbish. You're making a cop cringe over here" Hobbs declared, finding Roman's attempt of delivering evidence very mediocre and sluggish.

"Okay fine" Roman said again. "Exhibit B-

"How much evidence does he have on you?" Owen whispered quickly in Sienna's ear.

"He's making all of this up. Don't listen to him" Sienna lied.

"You stole your mom's car and then crashed it to piss her off"

"What?" Owen said with hidden admiration. It seemed like Sienna was feisty from birth.

"Why?" Tej said curling his hand out, showing the universal sign of 'what the hell'

Sienna sighed heavily as she felt everyone's eyes on her, eagerly waiting for her explanation. "She wouldn't let me get a car so I decided that if I couldn't have a car, then neither could she"

"Wow" Mr Nobody retorted, taken aback by the woman's antics.

"Thus proving that you have mommy and daddy issues" Roman said as he leant back on his chair

"No. If anything that just proves I was bratty" Sienna defended.

Then Owen, taking a sip of his drink declared, "More please". Excited to hear more.

"You want more, I'll give you more" Roman said, rubbing his hands together as if he was concocting a devilish plan.

"She used to laugh at all the kids in school who had a nuclear family," Roman said making the room laugh at Sienna's childhood choices. Owen was completely stunned, for someone who grew up without a decent mother and father; he found it strangely hilarious that she would laugh at what others would be jealous of.

"They all had bedtimes" She giggled amongst herself.

"You have parental issues and you know it" Roman once again said making Sienna curl up in her seat.

Everyone in the room anticipated Sienna's next move. Closing her eyes in annoyance, she began. "First things first. Brian was also part of the family" She fired. "Why does nobody ever complain about him having mommy and daddy issues? We have the same parents. We lived in the same house. He also had arguments with mom. Why target me?"

"Because you're the crazy sibling" Tej shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm awesome and you guys are just jealous" She sighed, retracting back into her seat.

Bringing her closer to him, Owen rubbed her back affectionately. "We're joking"

"You might be! They're not. They're deadly serious" Sienna retorted.

"I'm just glad that someone else can be responsible for you, Sienna." Dom truthfully said.

"Sienna's responsible for herself," Owen corrected.

"That's why I like him" Sienna said to her family, respecting the fact that Owen respected that she was her own person.

"I like that" Hobbs' daughter said innocently as the whole family looked towards the girl.

"That's the only thing you take away from Sienna. Nothing else" Hobbs lectured, making everyone – even Sienna – laugh a little.

"She's cool" The young girl added.

Sienna smirked a little, "I'm cool" She repeated to the table, she raised her eyebrows to Owen who just shook his head jokingly.

"She is very cool, but not cool enough to look up to" Hobbs said. If it was anybody else who had heard that comment, they would've probably felt very offended. But Sienna agreed with Hobbs completely. She knew that if there was a contest on being a good role model, she would fail miserably.

"He's right" Sienna said to the young impressionable girl. "Your dad is also cool, so don't run away from home. He's also incredibly hench so I don't think you should ever think about having a boyfriend"

"Damn right" Hobbs said making the girl blush a little.

…

A while had passed and Sienna began to tune out and watch Owen again.

Sienna looked at Owen who looked so engrossed in the conversations he was engaging in. It was a long time since she saw her family, but at this point; all she wanted to do was get out of thee and take Owen back to Mexico.

Back to home.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asked suggestively.

His eyes flashed at hers, "We've literally been here for half an hour"

"So? Let's go home!"

"Sienna. It's bad manners to leave straight after dinner."

"Don't use my manners against me" Sienna was a big believer in decency and respect. "Come on, Owen. You've had enough fun"

"I haven't spent enough time with the in-laws"

"You have an entire lifetime to spend time with the in-laws. For now" She poked his rock solid body. "Spend time with me"

"You got the two wrong way around"

"I really want you to meet Carisa"

"I already have a grown up version of Carisa in my arms"

"How do you know what she's like?"

"I spoke to Camerón every three days" Sienna furrowed her eyebrows at the specific time. Acknowledging her confusion, he filled her in. "You only could make phone calls every three days in prison"

"So, you're telling me that every opportunity you had, you would call Camerón?" Sienna felt a wave of jealousy. She remembered Gisele's words, _the only true love rival you will ever have is Camerón_

"Of course, he's my best friend. My brother. My other half"

"Do you describe me the way you describe Camerón?"

"Oh, definitely not" Owen chuckled.

"Well, how do you describe me?" She questioned with intrigue.

"Urgh, I don't know. The pain in my chest. The reason why I have a permanent migraine. The causation of all my stress" He said, feigning a serious tone. Mouth wide open in shock, Sienna playfully hit his arm. She was sure that she felt more pain than he would have. He broke out into a fit of laughter. "Okay that's not true, and you know it" Sienna smiled at his happiness. "Maybe the last bit is though"

"Why do _I_ cause you stress?" She exclaimed.

"I couldn't go sleep at night at all in the last year!" Owen started.

"Why?!"

"I'll tell you why!" He moaned, pulling her body closer to his. Putting his chin on top of her head, he slipped his arms around her waist. "At the beginning, I used to be able to sleep" He began. "But, every night, without fail, I would have nightmares of you dying"

"Sounds morbid" She muttered.

"It was" He agreed. So I decided to just not go to sleep at all"

"I've been running on two hours sleep every day" She admitted.

"Well, at least tonight we could have a decent rest"

"Can we go home now?" She changed the subject back to Mexico. Huffing in irritation, he finally gave in to Sienna's relentlessness.

"Fine"

 **AN: Wifi is sooo bad out here, it's a joke. I'll try and update as much as I can.**

 **Thank you for all the love.**


	19. Losing Your Touch - A Concept

The house the couple drove to was not at all what Owen was expecting. He knew Camerón and the family had moved to a much more spacious, comfy house. However, Owen genuinely thought that Sienna splashed out on the cash and bought them a mansion.

But, instead it was a nice semi-detached house, ideal for a small family. It was cute and subtle with a classic white picket fence. Owen was pleased with this choice, but it had also somewhat worried him. He knew Sienna - she wouldn't be caught dead in this particular house. What had changed? Why did she suddenly become so family-orientated, and that was just looking from the house!

He glanced at the girl with a curious look, was she still the same feisty, stubborn girl he loved all those years ago? She certainly seemed that way in the States. But, this wasn't America, this was Mexico. This place was really and truly where the real Sienna shone like a dazzling star. Was she present?

Owen wished that he hadn't asked Camerón to not mention Sienna in their calls. He wished he would've asked Camerón to tell him more than whether she was alive and okay. Owen couldn't wait to ask Camerón everything.

"Shall we?" Sienna suggested, nudging Owen with her elbow, shaking him away from his train of thought. They both exited the car and closed the door calmly. Sienna rushed ahead and grabbed Owen's hand. He missed that feeling of excitement and the unknown with Sienna; latching onto her hand, he felt the instant heat of her fingers as they enveloped. Walking ahead, she looked back at him and sent him a genuine smile full of mischief as they walked up to the red-bricked home. Immediately upon stepping on the doormat, the large wooden frame opened and revealed an excited Abuela.

"Owen" She sighed happily, grasping him into a suffocating hug, capable of knocking out even the strongest individuals

He gratefully returned the hug, relief flooded through him as he thought he would have to explain himself before he got any love or care.

From the corner of his eye, Owen saw Camerón rush down the stairs with his daughter in his arms.

"Be careful!" Owen overheard Sienna warn, but none of the men listened as they rushed into a soul-crushing hug with Carisa in the middle. Sienna quickly hustled in the middle and grabbed the girl before she suffocated from her father's bromance.

After what felt like a year but was only a few seconds, the men finally released themselves. Owen turned to Sienna and smiled brightly at the young girl sitting on her lap. Sienna watched intently as he extended his hand towards Carisa. The young girl showed Owen exactly who he was dealing with by putting her hand on her hip as she gave him a stealthy glare, not accepting his gesture of greeting.

"You really are Sienna's duplicate aren't you?" He commented, looking up at his lover with curious eyes. Sienna shrugged cheekily as she looked to her side and back, feigning confusion with Carisa's attitude.

Owen laughed, "Hi. You must be Carisa. I'm Owen" he greeted

Carisa burrowed her head in Sienna's chest, completely shy with the introduction of a new man.

"Carisa" Sienna began. "Owen is your daddy's friend"

"And her husband" Owen cheekily added. Sienna's eyes whipped up, completely taken aback with Owen's comment.

Sienna cocked her head to the side, "He wishes, Carisa"

"You two should get married" Abuela interjected. Sienna and Owen didn't find this comment unordinary, in fact, they used to get this every single day. Abuela was a proud catholic who always made sure her family and she attended church every Sunday. Car broken down? Too bad, get to church. Family emergency? Too bad, get to church. Broken leg? Too bad, get to church. In her eyes, as much as she loved Sienna and Owen - and she did - they were a living, breathing sin that needed to be repented by the act of marriage.

"Oh no, Owen. Here we go again" Sienna smirked while Owen shook his head.

"How much of a sin are we, Abuela?" Owen teased as he was trying to gain Carisa's attention. Owen tried many methods, but at that moment he was trying to grab her hands. Sienna watched on, laughing heavily at Carisa's reaction.

"Owen, don't test me. You know how I feel about your relationship" Abuela chastised while the couple paid no attention.

Suddenly in realisation, Owen looked up at Sienna. When did she even remotely like kids? She used to practically vomit every time she saw a child crying. She caught his gaze easily and watched as he raised his eyebrows. Immediately understanding what he was questioning, she answered; "She doesn't cry"

"Still, you've changed" Owen noted, eyes still locked with Sienna. First a white picket fence house, and now holding a child, much less loving it? Wow. Pigs must've begun to fly.

As if Camerón could read his best friends' mind, he quickly interjected the couples' intense gazing contest by roughly tapping Owen's arm.

"Believe me, this isn't even the half of it" Camerón sighed while Owen bore a concerned expression. Sienna wasn't even listening to them, she was too busy running after Carisa.

"Who even is she?" Owen rhetorically asked, crossing his arms as he looked on at Sienna clearly having the time of her life.

"I think she's Sienna's evil twin - like in the telenovelas" Camerón flippantly answered, also crossing his arms and watching Sienna.

Owen gave him a quick glare and barged Camerón's arm. "Don't be stupid"

"Alejandro's throwing you a welcome back party. We should start to make moves" Sienna appeared with her hair slightly ruffled as if it was tugged and her shirt slightly raised.

"Yes! Finally, a night out with my best friend!" Camerón sighed in delight while he slung his arm around Owen's shoulder, effectively pushing Sienna out of the way.

In the last 8 years, the local bar had a complete revolution. After years of hard-work and borderline slavery; Alejandro finally saved enough money (with a loan from Sienna) and forced the previous owner to give it up. Since then, Alejandro turned the place from a shabby, dive bar into a respected establishment. Mahogany shaded wooden floorboards, with a dark brown wall colour, along with finely furnished wooden, classy furniture. The place looked completely different. Sienna had actually helped Alejandro a lot with the place.

After purchasing the bar even with Sienna's help, Alejandro had virtually no cash. Alejandro couldn't afford renovators, so he would've had to do all the changes himself. His friends had suggested that he should just leave the place as it was and be happy with his investment; but he was incredibly adamant with what he wanted to do. So, he decided to do the renovations all by himself. One night, Sienna caught him on the walking on the street, pants full of paint and dirt with a ladder by his side. She offered to give him the money for the renovators but he outright refused, leaving Sienna no option but to complete all-nighters with the man to make sure the place was perfect.

Owen looked around in complete awe, he loved how the place looked. Alejandro walked over to the trio and saw Owen staring at every corner of his bar, utterly mesmerised. "Sienna helped me" Alejandro explained.

"The place looks… magnificent" Owen remarked as Alejandro brought him into a hug.

"Why thank you" Alejandro said, bowing down quickly to show his appreciation. Owen went behind Sienna and snaked his arms around her, causing butterflies to erupt within both of their stomachs.

"Nice job. It looks great" Owen complimented.

"I did all the heavy lifting" Sienna said, trying to brush off the compliment that was making her slightly blush.

"Come on" Alejandro ushered as they all walked over to the bar.

Owen glanced around again and saw many familiar faces. Some of the kids from the races suddenly became young men and women. He felt like he missed everything. He wasn't sure if he was feeling major FOMO or guilt for not staying.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Sienna asked as she followed Alejandro to the back of the bar. Owen watched as Alejandro confusedly glanced at Sienna who tried to act like a qualified bartender. She tried flipping bottles that she had no clue on what was actually inside them and she messed around with the till, pressing buttons she had no idea what they actually was for.

"Sienna, I want a rob roy" Camerón commanded. She froze in her tracks and looked to Alejandro for some aide. He refused to look at her as he carried on serving customers. She then looked at Owen for some support, who sighed in disappointment.

"You don't know what's in a rob roy?" Camerón asked disapprovingly.

"Shut up, you know I'm new to this bartending thing" Sienna lectured.

Alejandro then walked to her side and patted her back, "you're never going to get the hang of this"

Sienna rolled her eyes at his lack of faith.

"Okay baby, just get me a coke" Owen said, restoring faith into Sienna's wish in becoming a bartender. She smiled brightly and leaned over to Owen. Sienna stopped just in front of his face, their hot breaths teasing each other.

"A handsome customer with an easy order. You really are perfect, aren't you Owen?" Sienna gave Owen a quick peck on the cheek and searched the bar for a bottle of coke. She checked every nook and cranny and was genuinely positive that there wasn't any. Roughly tapping Alejandro's shoulder, he turned his head around to his side. "Hey, there's no coke"

Alejandro took exasperation to a whole other level, sighing extremely loudly while he dramatically stomped to the chiller which was right in the middle of the bar and took out a coke. He then thrusted it onto Sienna's chest and went back to making Camerón a rob roy.

"He's so moody" Sienna exclaimed as she handed the drink to Owen who gratefully accepted.

"Hey, Sienna. Can I get a champagne please?" Jose called out as he approached the bar. "Owen! Alejandro said you were back! How are you my friend?" As the men were greeting each other, Sienna turned around to face the cabinet where the champagne was kept. It was right at the top and the wooden piece of furniture looked like a mountain that was impossible to ever reach. Sienna stood on her tippy toes and looked up, her neck had started aching already from the stark height.

"Sienna, I wouldn't recommend what you're going to do" Owen warned with a fearful voice.

She whipped her head back, face full of determination. "I can do this"

"You're 5'2! You're going to break something!" Owen continued. She turned back around.

Breathe in. Breathe out. You can do it. It's only a few feet.

She did a couple of test jumps, she could barely see the label on the closest bottle but decided it would be champagne. Whether it was or wasn't, was not her problem. She would try her best and in her eyes she would succeed. Jose could contest whether it was actually champagne later, for now, she had a mission to complete.

Bending her knees, she got into a ski jump position , bracing herself, she leaped up into the sky and swiped the bottle without too much damage. Turning around in triumph, she handed the bottle to Jose who was rather interested in the cabinet she just got the champagne from.

"Sienna. Come here" Owen commanded as he also looked at the cabinet. It had started to shake, just like an earthquake. The bottles were swaying violently side to side as Owen grasped Sienna's hand and pulled her away from the back of the bar and deep into his chest.

Alejandro knew the drill already, this wasn't an uncommon occurrence. He looked at the corner of the bar as he exited it and ushered a couple of people with his fingers. Putting his hands calmly inside his pockets, he watched the bottles at the top of the cabinet crash and fall onto the floor. The whole room gasped in shock except for Alejandro and Camerón.

Immediately, the people that Alejandro had called, started their work on cleaning the whole floor up. Within minutes the place went back to normal. "Just a normal tuesday" Alejandro announced as he walked over to a whiteboard at the corner of the room. Wiping the number '8' from its' place, he replaced it with a '0'. Owen noticed another whiteboard adjacent to the first one, with the number '78' written boldly with an exclamation point.

"What's with the numbers?" Owen asked with Sienna still firmly in his arms.

"The one I just rubbed out is Sienna's streak of not breaking anything the bar" Alejandro explained.

"And the next?"

"How many days Sienna had gone without having a fight in the bar"

Owen tilted her head to face his, "you went 78 days without a fight?" His tone was laced with disappointment. All the signs were pointing to it. Sienna was honestly losing her touch.

"I really don't want to break the streak" she said, trying to justify her actions - or lack of.

Suddenly, interrupting them from their conversation. The door dramatically opened to reveal four shadowy figures that gradually became clearer as they approached the light. Owen immediately let go of her.

Sienna could feel Owen physically tense as Don Fernando and his entourage entered the bar. She grasped his hand tightly, urging him to calm down. His facial expression immediately changed into a violent scowl. She glanced worryingly at Camerón who simply mouthed 'about time'.

"Hola, princesa" Fernando greeted Sienna as he walked towards the bar, indifferent to the return of Owen. The man who had foiled his plans of latin America drug dominion. The man who he used to listen to - without fail.

"Princesa?" Owen spitted. If he was addressing anyone else, Owen would've thought it was an acceptable, even cute nickname. However, he was calling out Sienna, and that meant that any word - good or bad - was an insult to Owen. He menacingly began to approach Fernando, but Sienna's arm barricaded him. "Let go of me, Sienna" He commanded, looking to his side. Sienna immediately heeded, understanding that Owen was not planning on backing down tonight. She gulped hard and looked to the corner of the room where the number '78' on the whiteboard stood proud. Today was the day it would be wiped out.

At least she went that long.

"I thought I told you that you weren't to step inside this town in this very bar years ago" Owen interrogated. He stood face to face with Don Fernando as their spines straightened and eyes centred in on each other. The tension in the room increased every second, as the men were adamant in securing their spot as the Alpha male.

"Times have changed Mr. Shaw" Don Fernando said as Alejandro slid a shot of tequila to his side. Owen immediately threw the shot across the room, never losing eye contact. "Besides, Sienna hasn't had a problem with me coming to this town" Fernando pointed to Sienna who stood just behind Owen. She placed a calm hand on his tense back, but it did nothing to calm him down - if anything, it made him even more riled up.

"I'm sorry, did you make a deal with Sienna" Owen gently pushed her further behind him as he took a step towards Don Fernando. "Or me?" Fernando's entourage took a step closer to their boss, who ordered them to stand down with a simple wave of the hand.

"Listen Owen. It's been a long time since you were here. You missed a lot" Don Fernando began explaining.

"I don't care. Get the hell out of here" Owen cut swiftly.

"No" Fernando confidently defied.

Owen chuckled as he looked quickly to his side. When he looked back, his eyes darkened, his jaw tightened and his mouth curled into a dangerous scowl. Before anyone could say anything else, Owen took a swing straight to Don Fernando's jaw. The whole room stayed deathly silent as they heard a small crack from Fernando's jaw. Fernando felt his jaw and looked at Owen with a deathly growl, he took a violent swing at Owen who effortlessly blocked it and grabbed his hand in return. Thrusting it violently towards the man, Fernando stumbled a little from the sheer impact of Owen's almost supernatural strength and ended up shattering a table.

"Owen" Sienna whispered, but he paid no heed to his pleading girlfriend as he carried on trashing Don Fernando. They both took swings back and forth, some were successful but the men's strength and experience had ensured that most of them were a failure. Glasses were thrown, bottles were lobbed, the bar looked like it just went through an apocalypse.

"STOP" Alejandro suddenly screamed through a megaphone he kept stashed behind the bar for situations such as this.

Owen kept his stifling glare securely on Don Fernando while Fernando straightened his suit and exited the bar. His entourage waited a few seconds, sent a steel glare at Owen and also followed suit.

Alejandro swiftly walked over to the whiteboard and rubbed out the numbers.

"I had nothing to do with what happened here" Sienna countered his actions.

"You had everything to do with what happened in here. You could've dealt with Don Fernando but you chose not to. It's all your fault" Alejandro accused angrily. New furniture, new bar - all gone.

"Why didn't you deal with him before?" Owen growled as he turned to Sienna. She was completely shocked with what had happened. She never expected Owen to react like that, when he was angry - he could destroy countries, let alone a measly bar in the north of Mexico. He always was calm and composed with her, offering to be the mature, level-headed one in the relationship. When did they switch positions? Better yet, when did she openly let Don Fernando step foot inside her town? Sienna couldn't believe what she had caused, Camerón was right - she was going too soft. It was like something had triggered inside of her that made her realise that she truly wasn't being herself all these years.

Owen didn't give Sienna a chance to explain herself as he commanded Camerón to follow him outside the bar.

"I have a plan" Owen said full of determination.

"A plan for what?" Camerón asked.

"We need to get rid of Fernando and bring Sienna back" Owen put his hands in his pockets as he approached the door and peeked in. There was only one time in his life that he saw Sienna look so… vulnerable; and that was when she asked Owen for help. But, even then, she didn't have that concerned, upset, naïve look on her. His heart beat relentlessly as he kept on looking at her, watching her help Alejandro and his team clean up his mess. Forcing his eyes away, he focused back on to Camerón. "What are the things that Sienna hates the most in life?"

"Apart from ants, mosquitos and Braga?" Camerón answered seriously.

Owen wanted to smack some sense into his friend but decided that it would be too much violence for him in one night. He rolled his eyes in response and muttered, "Yes"

"Umm… well she hates when people get involved in her business"

"Exactly" Owen smirked devilishly, "what else?"

"When you leave her out of a problem"

Owen smiled brightly, "and?"

"When men try and show that they're better than women"

"Bingo"

 **an: the wifi is abysmal. seriously. next update should be soon! what do you guys think of this chapter?**


	20. late chapters - a concept

Oh, Sienna was positive that the boys were going to be in serious trouble. Waking her up at 3AM purely because Camerón forgot his keys was definitely a boundary crossed.

Owen and Camerón decided to have a night to celebrate their 'bachelor life', but it was supposed to be alone time where they could think of an elaborate plan to get Sienna back again. They actually ended up drinking more than talking.

Despite the fact that one had a daughter and the other was in a committed relationship. Nevertheless, they went out and partied the night away. What they didn't realise however was that Camerón had no keys. They thought of ringing the doorbell but that would have waked up Carisa so they decided against that.

So they both contemplated their options, whom should they wake up? Abuela or Sienna? Immediately the boys disagreed to calling Abuela, a lecture at 3AM while incredibly drunk was a definite no-go. Unfortunately, that left them with Sienna. Owen personally would have rather have slept outside than even think about calling Sienna, whereas Camerón was positive that the girl would be lenient on them.

"Owen, don't worry. It's okay" Camerón reassured, using one hand to pat his friends' back and the other to scroll through his phone. Owen was visibly shaking, scared to his wits on what Sienna's reaction may be. Drunk Owen's personality might as well have been another person.

"She won't kill you, bro. She'll kill me" Owen worriedly said.

When he heard footsteps within the house, Owen quickly tried to straighten out his posture so it didn't look like he was that drunk. Sadly, it looked as if he was all over the place instead. Sienna opened the door widely, making sure to take a long look at the duo in front of her. Raising her eyebrows in judgement, Owen gulped loudly while Camerón looked on at Sienna proudly.

"I hate to sound like the nagging wife" she begun, looking directly at Owen. "But, what time do you call this?"

"Shut up, Sienna. Just let us through" Camerón bravely exclaimed, trying to push past Sienna who did not find his behaviour at all amusing. He ended up looking like a waddling penguin on steroids.

"I'm calling Abuela" Sienna teasingly threatened, turning her head to the stairs as if she was going to do so.

"No!" Camerón and Owen harshly whispered, retiring back outside the house, stumbling and tripping on the way.

"You" She accused, pointing at Owen who immediately put his hands up in surrender. "Are supposed to be this super awesome military slash spy guy" Owen lowered his head in shame. "How could you get this drunk?"

"And you" She accused once again, pointing this time at Camerón, who had shook his head in disgrace over himself. "Have a daughter and a grandma who need their sleep " Camerón looked at the ground, kicking his feet on the concrete. "How could you forget your keys?"

"We're sorry, baby. It won't happen ever again" Owen vowed, looking solemnly at his other half.

Sienna opened the door widely, the boys then entered after taking their shoes off. Sienna was relieved to know that despite their intoxication, they still had their manners. "Next time, I'll open the door with a knife in my hand" She warned as the boys trod upstairs.

After an excruciatingly long night, Owen woke up to an empty bed. At first he didn't believe it, he believed his eyes were playing tricks on him. After all, Sienna doesn't wake up at 7AM in the morning. So, after returning from the bathroom, he found it incredibly weird that there was still nobody in the bed. His head was pounding from the pain of last night's escapades – yet he was incredibly proud of himself that he woke up this early.

Immediately, he thought of the worst. Cipher had to have kidnapped her in the night. There's no other explanation for this, he thought. With a mind engulfed in worry, he cautiously went down the steps, grabbing whatever he could use for a weapon with him. Unfortunately for him, he grabbed Sienna's Nike shoes. Owen didn't have time to worry about his choice of deterrent as he was much more invested in finding out the whereabouts of his girl. Creeping into the living room like a thief in the night, he promptly saw a silhouette in the corner. Raising the shoe, ready to strike, his eyes realised that it was Sienna. He confusedly watched the girl sharpie her initials on an iPhone plug and charger.

"What are you doing?" Owen asked, rubbing his eyes from tiredness. He wasn't exactly sure if it was from the worst hangover to have ever existed, lack of sleep or just worrying about Sienna all the time. He felt like he had said this phrase too many times to count as he watched the girl jerk her head to face him.

"We live in a house of thieves" She had begun, turning her head back around to finish her job. Owen bent down next to the girl, interested in this sudden declaration. "People keep on stealing my charger"

"How do you know?" He asked hoarsely, he was definitely tired.

Looking around the room, as if there were people listening in, she leant towards his ear. "I bought this charger a month ago. I left it here and then this morning I couldn't find it. However, there was someone else in the house who – once I searched their rooms – had two lots of chargers"

"Let me guess. It was Camerón" Owen sighed, jumping to conclusions. In his mind, there was no doubt that it was Camerón who stole Sienna's charger. It must've been.

"I thought so too!" She exclaimed quietly, looking around the room once again. "But it was the devil's daughter who took it" She whispered.

"What?" Owen questioned in frustration. He collapsed his legs on the floor, lying down on the furnished floor absolutely knackered.

"It was Carisa!" Sienna remarked, putting the lid back on sharpie. "That cheeky" Sienna was very close to cursing, but she refrained herself. After all, she was just a child. "girl"

"She takes after you" Owen rolled his eyes, as he turned to his side so he could face Sienna who had a mixed look of determination and exasperation.

"Just don't tell her I took it. I can't deal with her feistiness" Sienna admitted, sitting down next to Owen.

"Now you know how I feel. Every. Single. Day" He moaned, putting an arm around her waist as he snuggled up to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm getting grey hairs because of this girl" Sienna sighed.

"I think I've been getting grey hairs since the day I met you"

"No" She interrupted immediately. "It's because you're old"

"Shut up, Sienna" Suddenly, Sienna shot up from the floor after hearing slight scuffling from Carisa's room. Hoisting Owen up with her who did so reluctantly, she ushered them back to her room with her charger in her hand. "She's up, we need to go!" She exclaimed.

"I can't wait until I can get our old place back" Owen moaned as he was dragged to Sienna's room. She closed the door quietly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's aspirin in my bedside drawer" Sienna said, with her ears smashed against the door, analysing the movements outside.

"Oh that's perfect" Owen gratefully thanked as he walked over to the drawer and grabbed the pills. He curiously looked back at the drawer and realised that it was packed with pills. "Wait… why do you have an entire drawer full of aspirins?"

Sienna cursed silently as she retreated from the door and closed her drawer, she didn't answer.

"And why do they have Abuela's name on the prescription?" Sienna laughed at that question.

"That's a very great question, i'm afraid I'll have to confer with my mental state for a valid answer" She hastily said, swinging the door open and racing downstairs to meet Carisa.

For the first time in a long time, the dinner table in Camerón's home was full and lively. Abuela wanted to go all out for Owen's return home. Her nicest china plates that Camerón gifted her on her 60th Birthday were finally used after years of collecting dust within the cupboards. The wine glasses that were previously suffocating in a cardboard box in the basement now stood proudly on top of the dining table. Everything was sparkly and not a speck of rust or dirt was seen on the cutlery.

Everyone wore their best clothes, Abuela wore her favourite dress that she usually reserved for Sunday mass; Camerón and Owen wore their formal shirts and trousers; Carisa wore the lilac dress her father forced her to put on and Sienna wore whatever she found in her closet that was clean. Luckily, it was a sleek black dress that just reached her knees.

Abuela even made her special chilli.

She was definitely excited.

"Carisa, please can you eat your vegetables?" Camerón repeated for the seventh consecutive time. His threw his hands all over his face, absolutely shattered with his daughter's stubborn attitude.

"No" She argued, crossing her arms in irritation. Her face was all cross and angry, sick and tired of her father asking her the same damn question.

"Carisa" He warned, poking the carrots on her plate with a fork and hovering it just in front of her face. Immediately, she waved the fork away from her face, showing her father who exactly was the boss in the house.

"Okay" Camerón exclaimed, shooting up from his seat in exasperation. Abuela was not pleased at all with his attitude on the dinner table. "Bedtime, now" He commanded his 5 year old child. She looked up at him and raised a brow.

"I don't want to. I want to stay with aunty Sienna and Owen" She countered, staying firmly in her seat.

"Carisa! Bed. Now" Camerón said raising his voice just a little bit. After watching an episode of Supernanny, the man was adamant in making sure that he never shouted at his daughter.

"I don't want to!" she moaned, throwing her fists up in anger.

"Before Carisa goes to bed, I've been needing to say something" Owen declared, placing his napkin on the table. Camerón stopped pestering his daughter and watched Owen intently, instantly knowing exactly what he would say. Camerón put his daughter back on the chair as he also sat down.

Sienna turned her head around to face Owen, who sat next to her. She wondered what he was going to say; thank you Abuela for believing that I was a good guy? Thank you Camerón for being the best, best friend anyone could ever want? It clearly must have been important considering the fact he waited for quite a while to say what he was going to say.

Owen was prepared for what he was about to say. Prior to dinner, Camerón and he hid all potential weapons and tucked away the kitchen knives right at the top of the kitchen shelves (Sienna wouldn't have been able to reach them). Owen had expected her reaction to be off the charts insane, he hoped it would be anyway.

"What?" Sienna asked curiously, with her fist resting on her chin. She knew it was bad table manners, but this had seemed interesting.

"I've decided to take over the strip for now" Owen said confidently. Sienna's fist dropped in shock.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed.

"I might as well, besides I can run it better" Owen immediately replied, turning his head around to face a startled Sienna.

"No, you're not, and no you can't" She boldly stated.

"Who said that you get a say on this?" He countered with a plain, authoritative attitude, as he pushed out his chair and put his hands in his pockets. He was using his special command tone with her and she knew it. She wasn't sure if she found this newfound dominance attractive or worrying.

"Because it's my strip!" She protested, throwing her hands up in anger.

Owen shrugged, "It isn't anymore"

"Owen. You're not taking over the strip. It is not happening. Over my dead body" Sienna shot up out of her seat.

"I don't really want you to be dead, but if that's what it takes-"

"Owen! I-"

"I also am going to stop Don Fernando and what he's planning on doing here"

Knowing that clearly she wasn't getting anywhere, Sienna jerked her head towards Abuela. Abuela wasn't happy at all, her dinner… all ruined; she couldn't care less about what the kids were doing outside her home. "Abuela! Tell him"

"It would do you some good, Sienna. You've been overdoing yourself recently" Abuela calmly tried to pacify as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to shout tonight; but it seemed like she would have to soon.

"Exactly! You've been overdoing yourself recently" Owen repeated what Abuela said, knowing it would make Sienna feel patronised.

"No! I have not been-"

"So why haven't you dealt with Fernando then?"

"That's beside the point-

"Like I said. I'm going to take over the strip and deal with the streets from now on as well as stop Fernando permanently"

"I rebuke in the name of my-"

"What street cred? I heard you haven't raced properly in what, months?"

Sienna has never felt this angry before. First he had the audacity to take over what was hers. Then, he undermined her authority and position in the streets. Not only that, he believed she was incompetent in the Don Fernando situation. She breathed heavily and sat back down next to Owen.

The whole family watched intently as she roughly grabbed Owen's chin and forced him to look at her. Her once hazel eyes were now dark brown as rage consumed her. He jerked her hand away, but continued to look at her. Sienna's hand landed on his lap, she strongly clenched down. It took all his will to not focus on her hand that was so dangerously close to ruining what he started. He decided he would pretend she was somebody else, someone who he could be capable of unnerving. She glared intensely at him, but his stifling stare was what threw her off.

Her anger subsided and sadness slyly crept into her mind, as the hand lying on his lap unclenched. She turned to the table, and sighed.

That was when Owen knew that he was doing the right thing and genuinely would not regret the plan. She had given up so easily.

"What do you all think?" Sienna asked.

"Let's face it Sienna, you've lost your touch." Camerón shrugged, as he slipped out of his seat and stood. He looked at Carisa, who was still playing with her vegetables. Taking both of their plates to the kitchen, he walked back over. "Let's go" Camerón instructed, holding a hand out for the girl to grab onto. After a long period of stomping and tantrums, she finally got up out of her seat with a loud screech on the wooden floor. She then reluctantly grasped her father's hand as they both went upstairs.

"I guess dinner's over" Abuela sighed, as she grabbed her the rest of the plates and cleared up the table.

Sienna and Owen were left at the table, her hand still laid there on his lap, refusing to let go for a second. She put her head on the wood and huffed. Owen put his hand on her head and lightly caressed her till her reached her waist.

"Do you think I've lost my touch?" She asked, staring blankly at the window.

"I think that it's about time I stopped taking the backseat"

"At least let me help you take down Fernando" Sienna tried to negotiate the terms of her dismissal from the streets.

"We'll see" Owen lied.

AN: OKAY... LET ME EXPLAIN. It's not a long story. Except that during my holiday, my macbook basically just stopped working which meant that i couldn't write at all in those six weeks. Luckily I have another laptop at home but the problem was that this chapter was on the macbook. I couldn't write ahead because I forgot what i wrote and only now have I got the macbook sorted out. I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

If you had any glimmer of hope that I would update, thank you!

Again, IM SO SORRY


	21. Chapter 21

\- i did say that i was really good at procrastinating. i had this chapter for two whole years; never 'found' the time to post. if i ever get any more inspiration, i'll be back . sorry LMFAO

Should be Chapter 22

The dimly lit diner did nothing to relieve Sienna of any fears. They were in the middle of nowhere, a bust up diner in the middle of dirt roads. The destination certainly had erupted a couple of domestics in the car. Sienna didn't know anything about this 'Jose Rodriguez'; but she knew he must've been a big deal. After all, a massive latin American drug supplier who is hardly ever recognised must have been dangerous.

Sienna wasn't exactly surprised that Owen knew Jose very well, after all, the man's phone contacts were incredibly extensive.

Sienna and Owen sat opposite the finely dressed man. Every inch of Jose was covered in designer clothes; he also didn't forget the signature cuban cigar every gangster had. Sienna couldn't help but be reminded of Carter Verone and the way he had presented himself. Maybe Jose wasn't as much of an asshole Carter was. She scoffed lightly at the similarities and shook her head.

Owen sat comfortably on the seat with his arm slung casually around Sienna whose eyes were still fixated on Jose. Jose looked at the two for a great deal of time, only stopping to puff on his cigar. His men were scattered across the diner, not at all close to the severely daunting man. Sienna knew that this must have been because there was a great deal of trust between Jose and Owen. Jose then changed his focus on Sienna, nonchalantly checking the girl out as if he was searching for something.

Suddenly, he moved around in his seat and placed his arms on the table that had separated them.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jose said after a great deal of time. His tone had a mixture of confusion and crudeness while his eyes never left Sienna's eyes for even a second.

"This is Sienna O'Connor, the missus" Owen introduced while Sienna crossed her arms to show some sense of authority.

"Sienna O'Connor?" Jose repeated suspiciously, racking his brain for any sort of knowledge about the girl.

"The one and only" Sienna huffed, the journey really had exhausted her.

"I'm not trying to be mean, after all - you are Owen's partner" Jose edged closer to his seat. "But, there's probably a million Sienna O'Connor's in the world" A slight accent had creeped up, Sienna immediately recognised he was from Colombia. "I'm really sorry but you can't be 'the one and only"

Sienna smiled a little, appreciating the formality and the respect Jose had shown her, "I know 10 Jose Rodriguez's in my town, how many Sienna O'Connor's are there in Latin America?"

Jose chuckled as he puffed on his cigar, eyes widening and head nodding at Sienna's return. "You do have a point" He waved his hand in the air and immediately one of his men rushed to his aid. Before he addressed the man, he quickly looked at Sienna again. "I like you" Looking to the side, ready to speak to his man who intently listened as if his life depended on it, Jose gave an easy request. "Can you get me some water, please? And whatever my friends here want" Sienna and Owen shook their heads, refusing any refreshments. "Very well" Jose nodded.

"Now that the two of you have become best friends, let's talk, Jose" Owen said straightening up in his seat and moving his hands onto the table.

"Hold on!" Jose chuckled at Owen's eagerness. After receiving his water, he took a long sip as Owen rolled his eyes. Tilting his head back to Sienna, it was like a gear finally clicked in his head.

"Sienna O'Connor" he repeated once again as his eyes grew in shock. "The Sienna O'Connor who helped rob $100 million from Hernan Reyes"

Sienna grew worried at that moment, what if Reyes and Rodriguez were business partners? "Were you two friends?" She probed.

Jose responded with a hearty laugh, "Dios mio, no!" Jose stubbed out his cigar and took another sip of water. "I hated the man! In Rio, the people looked at him as either a messiah or tyrant. He was just a money loving asshole" Jose began to rant. "I hate those kind of assholes"

Owen knew exactly what was coming next, he warningly put his hand on Sienna's lap but she lightly moved it away. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but - aren't you a money grabbing asshole as well? Why else are you in this business?"

"Not like Reyes, miss O'Connor. That man was greedy and had completely corrupted Rio. So many people died because of him. I don't kill people who cross me!"

It was Owen's turn to be confused, leaning towards Rodriguez, he questioned, "So what do you do with them?"

"People don't cross me, Shaw. You make yourself so goddamn scary that people think a hundred times before they try to"

"You're not scary-" Sienna remarked.

"He's in a good mood" Owen cut.

"Like I said miss O'Connor, I like you. Anyway, we are digressing from the topic at hand" Owen breathed a sigh of relief, finally, they could talk about Don Fernando.

"How did you do it? $100 million. From him" Jose seemed incredibly impressed by Sienna and the team's escapade.

"Er. We just burned the money in one of his cash houses and then broke into the police station where he moved the rest of the cash-" Sienna shrugged.

"While being chased down by Luke Hobbs" Jose finished for her.

"I still don't like him" Owen harshly muttered to himself.

"You seem like a bitch" Jose's tone made it seem like he was giving her a compliment. "No wonder Carter Verone hated your guts"

"Who the fuck is Carter Verone?" Owen spat. It was unclear to him why he suddenly felt malicious. If Jose knew about this Verone character, then he must have been important. But, the journey to this stupid, run-down diner had definitely taken its toll. He just wished they could talk about Don Fernando already. Owen had begun to form a throbbing migraine.

"He was before I met you" Sienna explained unsatisfactorily, Owen began to get more agitated.

"Evidently, or I would've known about him!"

"He was just some rich, powerful drug guy Brian, Roman and I were trying to bust"

"Sounds just like your type"

"What's got you so mad, parcero?" Jose shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't even get him started-"

"Out of all the choices you had in this bloody country. You picked-"

"Here we go again"

"The world's most dodgiest hang out place. If I wanted to be raped-"

Sienna sighed loudly.

"I'd come here! If I wanted to die, I'd come here!-"

"I think you've made your point, parcero"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have" Owen accusingly pointed his finger towards Sienna who rolled her eyes; after all, she's been hearing this for forever. "This as a passenger. I don't know who to kill! Her or me!"

"Your man has anger issues" Jose informed Sienna quietly while they unwillingly listen to Owen who violently grabbed the glass of water and threw the remaining liquid across the floor.

"This place is a shithole" Owen angrily finished.

"I… um" Jose looked down at his shoes, it was clear that Owen had the most authority between the two. "I… I really like the hamburgers here"

"Go fuck your-"

"We should totally try them!" Sienna stopped Owen from standing up in anger by rapidly putting an arm across his body.

"Yes! Of course" Jose smiled brightly as he gave a look to his man behind the counter who immediately understood and rushed to the kitchen. "Let's talk business"

"I want Don Fernando penniless" Owen deadpanned.

"Owen, you know I respect you and admire your work. But, Don Fernando is good for business"

"He's a money grabbing whore and you should cut him off" Sienna interrupted, skilfully using Jose's words of hatred towards greedy people and using it against him.

After a excruciatingly long minute, Jose sighed, "I'll start a war-"

"He wouldn't dare" Owen assured.

"I don't know" Jose pondered on the request once again. "Alright, anything for friends!"

"While you're here, I don't want to see any drugs in or near Monterrey. At least from your people" Owen had made Jose seem feeble and submissive; Sienna couldn't believe that he was the biggest cartel leader in the entirety of the Southern Hemisphere. He seemed like Owen's lapdog.

"No. I can't do that!" Jose tried his hardest to put his foot on things.

"Yes you will" Jose's man suddenly broke the tension that was quickly beginning to form by placing three hamburgers on the table. Owen looked at the mediocre, standard diner burger and then looked accusingly back at Jose who had looked the burger as if it was his other half. He caught Sienna's gaze who had the exact same disgust and confusion Owen had.

"You brought us here-"

"For this shitty burger?" The couple took being unsatisfied to a whole other level. They were both mad, tired, and suffering from a colossal headache.

"Hey! Do not disrespect the burger" Jose threatened. So, the man has balls when it comes to his shitty burger? Sienna thought crudely.

"No drugs in Monterrey and especially no drugs for Fernando. Entiendes?" Owen lightly pushed the burger away and stood up. He waited for Jose to give confirmation on what he had proposed. Once Owen had got a firm nod from Jose, he glanced at Sienna who also had stood up. Sienna didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to Jose as Owen clasped her hand and led her out the front door. "You're going to need to drive, I need sleep"

Owen didn't even wait for a response before he rolled his eyes dramatically after tossing her the keys. "I'm not driving that" Sienna pointed accusingly to Owen's car. Sienna's reaction would have made the casual onlooker think that Owen was driving a beaten-up, way past it's sell-by date red truck. It was actually an Aston Martin V12 Vantage, a sexy, sleek car that was just perfect in every way.

Sienna despised it.

But, Owen, he loved it. It was his pride and joy and the only materialistic thing that he had wished would join him in hell. Owen tried his best to tweak the car so that Sienna would consider taking the wheel in it, even going so far as changing the clutch system purely because she didn't like it. Still, Sienna rarely drove it, and Owen tried his hardest to not be put in a situation where he was in the passenger seat while she was driving.

"Please, love, just drive so I can sleep" Owen pleaded as he opened the driver door and waited impatiently for Sienna to put her ass on the seat.

"Fine" She huffed as she slid onto the seat, Owen closed the door swiftly afterwards.

…

Stupid, Goddamn piece of perfection! Car's too perfect for its own good. This asshole just had to not get any sleep. Sienna angrily gazed at Owen's sleeping body. His chocolate hair that was messily styled hid away most of his face as he fell into an almost comatose sleep. His muscles that were ever so visible thanks to his tight jumper heaved up and down as he breathed. He's too perfect for his own good. Sienna sighed dreamily at Owen, forgetting her anger.

She didn't know what Owen put in his love spell but she honestly could forget about her rage whenever she would just look at him. Owen was the only person in the world who could make her realise that sometimes things need to be addressed in a calm state. Truth be told, she was much more chilled whenever he was with her.

While helplessly gazing at Owen and his irresistible muscles, Sienna caught two unmarked cars in the passenger rearview mirror. Two then became two with three motorcyclists. The car was like a rabbit surrounded by evil, calculating foxes. Sienna's breath hitched, they were very close to being surrounded. She pressed harder on the acceleration, unbeknown to her that she was already driving at the top speed. She looked back at Owen, feeling incredible guilty for what she was about to do.

"Baby" She said worriedly as she took a hand off the wheel and used it to roughly shake Owen.

Owen moaned in response, shifting a little in his seat. "Baby, I think we're being chased" Suddenly, Owen was as awake as a toddler at 10 PM.

"You sure?" He asked hoarsely as he reached behind the backseats. He grabbed the guns he had secretly hidden underneath those seats. Sienna watched as Owen dragged out big guns, small guns, and even a mini rocket launcher. No wonder this was his favourite car.

"Look in the mirror" Sienna said in a worried tone, taking a sharp right to try and confirm her suspicions which were undoubtedly true.

"Just drive okay. Don't do anything else" Owen warned as he opened the sunroof and skilfully peered through it.

"Owen, you so much as get a scratch on your body" Sienna began to threaten as Owen perked his head back down at her harsh tone. "There will be no sex for a month"

Owen laughed heartily, "honey, you can't go half a day without having sex with me. You won't last three days, let alone a month"

Sienna's eyebrows creased at the truth, pouting at his candidness, she contested. "That's so not true and you know it!"

"I have more self-control than you, and that is saying something" Owen was getting ready to climb up the sunroof.

When Sienna didn't say anything in response, Owen took the silence as an opportunity to return the threat. "Now, you so much as get a scratch on your incredibly frail body. There will actually be no sex for a month"

"I'll try my best to not get shot" Sienna huffed.

Sienna gulped as she saw a motorcycle gain speed, almost reaching the back of the car. She drove a little faster. "Owen, I'm so sorry" She apologised loudly beforehand. It was like a plane was about to land, all Sienna could hear was piercing sound of the air smacking against the car, it didn't help having the sunroof open. Now, she was about to make the deafening sound worse.

"Sienna! Don't do anything-" Owen quickly came back down and caught Sienna's gaze. He could swear that beneath the innocent, apologetic façade that she displayed in her eyes, there was a flicker of red that briefly flashed, notifying him that the devil was residing within her. Sienna opened her door as the motorcycle crashed onto it; the door and he tumbling and rolling onto the highway.

"MY FUCKING CAR!" Owen screamed in anger. A migraine plus a laughable short temper wasn't the best mixture. He knew Sienna had no choice as it was either his car door or her life, so he projected his anger at the oncoming bullets that were being fired at him by the rest of the vehicular gang. He climbed back up the sunroof.

Using his semi-automatic handgun, he rapidly fired at the motorcycles, some bullets ricocheted as they hit the cool steel of the vehicle. Most pierced through the driver as he clumsily fell limp and dropped out of his motorcycle which steered away and crashed onto a tree at the side of the highway.

Sienna watched the escapades from the clear view of her side, now that she had no door. She was utterly upset with Owen's 'reckless' behaviour. He clambered back down on his seat, reloading all his weapons.

"Who do you think this is?" Owen asked, while he played around with the guns.

"Fernando?" Sienna asked but she got no response. "Cipher?"

Owen whipped his head to Sienna and thought for a second. He then stretched his body to look outside from his missing door's side. He returned back to his position and cursed.

"I've got a strange feeling it's both"


End file.
